Trap and Release
by NowVoyager
Summary: Abby's cousin Dani arrives for an extended visit, after realizing her life is not as gratifying as she once thought it was. Her stay coincides with the Ghostbusters next big assignment, closing reopened portals and trapping a homicidal ghost that doesn't know he is dead.
1. Chapter 1

She checks the address again just to be sure, her eyes lifting from her phone back to the open fire station door. It's been a long morning getting here. The flight was only two hours, but lugging two large suitcases from airport to subway and then walking two blocks in heels is starting to feel like not the smartest of ideas. Sliding the device back into her purse, she grips the handles, dragging both cases behind her as she crosses the vacate street. The distinct voice of Devo meets her ears as she hits the sidewalk. She smiles as she enters through the garage door, this song a familiar one to her.

 _'_ _That's what I say, I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get me no girl reaction.'_

She drops her luggage off to the side, trying to take in all that lies before her. A large space, filled corner to corner with work tables and gadgets that she couldn't even begin to identify their purpose. Parked just inside the door, a vehicle that could have once been described as a hearse, now has the appearance of a giant science fair project. She walks up to it, inspecting the many components attached to its roof. Her heels clicking on the floor as she makes her way slowly to the front of the car. She gently runs her fingers over the ghost hood ornament before shouting up the steep wooden stairs before her.

"Hello? Anyone up there?"

She waits in the silence for any sign of life. Someone has to be here. They wouldn't just leave expensive equipment unattended like this, would they? The screeching of metal on metal pierces her eardrums, the sound coming from below her. A body rolls out from under the car, only three inches from her feet, sending her jumping off to the side with a contained shriek.

"Holy mother of pearl!" She gasps out with her hand over her chest. "You scared me."

The occupant of the mechanic's creeper hoists herself up into a sitting position. Her face and hands smudged with grease and her blonde hair tousled at the side of her face. It's hard to see her eyes through yellow tinted googles, but her mouth hangs slightly open as she simply stares.

With her heart now beating at a normal pace, she moves closer. "Hi, I'm Dani. I'm looking for Abby Yates. Do you know where I can find her?"

No response, the only sound in the room being the change from one Devo song to another. They stare at each other and Dani starts to wonder if this strange girl even understands what she is saying, there is no sign of recognition. The sound of quick steps descends the wooden staircase, followed by a familiar voice. "Dani is that you?"

Dani quickly moves towards the landing. "Abby, there you are!"

Just as Abby hits the last step, she swiftly pulls Dani into arms. Wrapping her into a tight bear hug, jostling them both side to side. "Look at you," Abby excitedly exclaims. "I think you've gotten taller since I saw you last."

Pulling out of Abby's arms, Dani gestures to the four inch heels on her feet. "It's only been a year and besides I'm twenty-nine, I think my growth spurt has come and passed."

Abby shakes her head. "You're right, I'm sorry. I still think of you as that doe eyed thirteen-year-old with braces, who used to think I was the coolest," she says with a chuckle.

Dani smiles. "Well I may not be a prepubescent teen anymore, but I still think you're pretty cool."

Abby opens her mouth to speak again, but is cut off by the sound of squeaking. Both women turn their heads to where the grease covered blonde, who had been listening to their conversation, is slowly rolling the mechanic's creeper back and forth.

Dani leans into Abby using a hushed voice. "Is she alright?"

Abby keeps her voice at a normal level. "Holtzmann?" She swats her hand in the air. "Oh yeah, she's fine. Just a like eccentric." She reaches for Dani's arm and begins to lead her up the stairs. "We've decided to find it delightful."

When they reach the top of the stairs it opens up into a lounge. Fully equipped with sectional sofas and a decent sized kitchenette. The other side of the room looks like another work station. Definitely a brainstorming area, not as organized as the downstairs space, with its wires and tools strewed all about.

"Guys, I want you to meet my cousin Danielle Yates."

Two women make their way across the room to greet her.

"But you can call me Dani."

"Nice you meet you Dani. I'm Patty." She extends her hand giving Dani a firm shake.

"And Erin, I think the last time you saw Dani she was about ten," adds Abby.

Erin steps forward, grasping Dani's hand weakly. "Yes, it's been a long time," she says. "Your boobs were much smaller than."

Jaws drop as everyone turns to look at Erin.

"I mean of course your boobs were small, you were ten. Not that I was looking at your boobs when you were ten, I'm not a pervert," Erin spits out nervously. "Why can I not stop talking?"

Patty is the first to recover from the shock of obvious word vomit. "Damn girl, I feel awkward and that wasn't even directed at me."

Erin puts her hands up. "Was not meant in a sexual way at all. I'm sorry."

Dani can't help but laugh, relieving Erin of some of her embarrassment. "It's quite alright, I'm not offended. Could happen to anyone… I suppose."

"Okay, how about we take the creepy factor down a notch." Abby motions for everyone to take a seat on the sectional. "Dani is going to be staying with me for a couple of days. She's visiting from Chicago. So please, let's make her feel welcome and not harassed." She shoots Erin a wary look, before looking back at Dani. "Did you not bring any bags with you?"

Dani jumps up from her spot on the couch. "I left them down stairs." But before she could take a step, loud thumping comes from the stairwell. Moments later, Holtzmann's disheveled blonde hair appears, followed by her equally interesting grease stained attire. She stops on the landing with one suitcase in front of her and the other behind. Dani walks forward taking them from her.

"Thank you, that was very kind."

Holtzmann only closes her eyes and gives the slightest of a bow, before side-stepping Dani to move towards her workbench.

"Was it though?" asks Patty. "Now you gotta haul them all the way back down when you leave."

Dani releases her bags. Looking down at the smeared grease on her fingers. Erin steps up to her, pulling a small packet of wet wipes from her pocket. "We have to keep an abundance of these in stock with Holtzmann around."

"That seems like a lot of luggage for two days, Dani?" asks Abby, pointing at the two over-sized bags.

Dani doesn't look up. After wiping her hands, she precedes to wipe down the handles of her suitcases. "I was thinking about extended my stay a little."

"And how much longer is _a little_?" Abby questions. "Are you able to get this kind of time off?"

"Well, I sort of quit my job." Dani closes her eyes and scrunches her face, bracing herself for the verbal assault she is sure she is about to get from her cousin.

But Abby just sits there looking at her. Her face staying completely neutral. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Abby simply sighs. "So what now?"

"You're not mad at me? Not going to tell me I'm screwing up my life, like my mom did?"

"You're an adult, perfectly capable of making your own decisions. But I would like to know what your plan is moving forward."

Dani crosses back over to the sofa and sits beside her cousin. "Well you did say that you lost your receptionist."

Abby shakes her head. "Oh no!"

"Please?"

"You have an MBA in finance from Northwestern and was hired straight out of college by a prestigious investment bank," Abby shouts. "But you are telling me you would rather answer our phones?"

Dani twists her hands in her lap. "Not long term. Just until I figure out what it is I want to do with the rest of my life." She takes Abby's hand. "Please, we can help each other out. You need a receptionist and I need temporary employment."

"You know you are going to say yes," Patty pipes in. "So don't even pretend like you're not."

Abby sighs again. "Alright fine and you can stay with me until you get on your feet again."

Dani pulls Abby into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You won't regret it." When she let's go, one question lingers on the tip of her tongue. "So, why did the last one leave?"

"Oh he is on a quest of personal discovery," says Abby. "A lot like you, except his path led him to a twenty seat theatre in Queens performing a one-man show."

"It's called Finding Kevin," adds Erin with a giggle and a blush. "I may have seen every performance."

Patty and Abby just roll their eyes at Erin. While Holtzmann begins to bang around in the background. Abby stands from her spot on the sofa. "Well, let's go down stairs and I'll show you the ropes."

Dani stands following Abby to the staircase. She can't wipe the smile off her face. She may not know what she wants in her future, but her present is shaping out pretty well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been over a week since Dani became the new receptionist for the Ghostbusters headquarters. The phones have been on the quiet side, mostly false alarms and wrong numbers. Dani has spent most of her time organizing files and running errands. It has been a nice change of pace from the bustling world of finance.

Her arms full, cradling two greasy bags filled with hamburgers and fries, she carefully drops them on the first clean surface she comes across. Looking around the room and finding it empty, she checks upstairs. But there is no one there either. She starts to pull out her phone to call Abby, but hears laughter from the open window. Crossing the room, she leans her body partially out. In the alley down below are the girls trying out some new equipment.

"Patty, I would like for you to give this one a go. I designed it with you in mind. Perfect for close-up combat," shouts Holtzmann, handing Patty what looks like a giant microphone. "Now go greet your target and shows us what ya got."

Patty turns the device over in her hand a few times before walking up to the mannequin, which is already sporting a few burn holes. She presses the red button and a blue twisted stripe of what looks like lightning flows out of the base, taking on the shape of a sword. Patty slices the torso, left shoulder to right hip, essentially cutting the mannequin in half. "Oh yes, this one is mine. That is some Star Wars shit right there."

Holtzmann does what can only be described as an overzealous touchdown dance before reaching for the next gadget off her cart. "Erin, come forth my child, for I have a gift to bestow upon you."

Dani continues to watch from the second floor window, unnoticed by her colleagues. She smiles at them fondly; her short time here is exactly what she needed. _Fun_. Abby has always been her favorite cousin, but meeting her friends has been truly joyous. Erin helps her organize files and paperwork. Which is something that this place was in desperate need of. But it is Patty who she has grown the closest to. They instantly bonded over their mutual unhealthy obsession with Game of Thrones and House of Cards and this weekend they are planning to binge watch Fargo together.

But her interactions with Holtzmann or better yet her lack of interactions with Holtzmann have left Dani feeling rejected. Especially now watching her conversing so freely with the other girls. At first she thought maybe Holtzmann was just shy or an introvert. But seeing her now, attempting to do the worm on the dirty pavement as the others cheer on, she realizes it must be her.

"Hey guys, lunch is on the table. Come and get it," Dani shouts.

Patty, Erin, and Abby push and shove each other as they all try to fit through the tiny side door at the same time. Holtzmann does not follow, she slowly packs her devices back onto her cart. Dani stays in the window watching her and when Holtzmann looks up, she thinks maybe she was wrong. She gives her a bright smile, but only receives a half grin in return before she turns her attention back to her cart. Defeated, Dani pulls herself back from the window. She heads back down the stairs to where the other girls are playfully fighting over the bags of food. Patty got there first, swiping both bags and holding them above her head as Abby and Erin jump to try and reach them.

"Patty, you better give me those bags right now or I will be reduced to climbing you," Abby warns.

Patty has a stunned expression on her face while Erin bursts out in laughter. "Alright, you win. Only because I don't think you're bluffing."

Holtzmann appears, quickly taking her place at the table with the others. Dani crosses the room heading to her desk. Not paying attention, she ends up kicking the book (which is being used as a desk leg) out of place. The desk teeters on its remaining stems, scattering objects across its surface.

"We should really get you another desk," Erin mentions as she sticks a french fry in her mouth.

Dani lifts the side of the desk the best she can, while shoving the book back under the leg with her foot. "It's too bad. Besides the bum leg this is a great desk. Ample leg room, deep drawers, and just the right dimensions for the space."

"We can try and find another one like it, but this one came from in there." Abby points to the storage closet. "I think it's been here awhile."

The sudden crashing of one side of the desk caused the phone receiver to slide from its cradle. As soon as Dani reinstates it to its rightful place, it begins to ring.

"Ghostbusters office, Dani speaking."

A shaky and quick paced voice comes from the other end of the line. Dani quickly assesses that this is no false alarm. Grabbing her pen and paper, she writes as fast as she can. "How long has this been going on?"

Everyone at the table turns to look Dani's direction.

"I see. Can you give me your address and I will send them right over?"

Lunch forgotten, the Ghostbusters jump up from their seats, heading straight for their suit up area. When Dani finally hangs up the phone, she races after them. All four women slide into their boots, suits, and packs in thirty seconds flat. Everything already laid out for them in the same style as the firefighters. This was Dani's idea; she is all about maximizing time. It took them two days of practice to get it down, but in a moment like this it proves worth it. Erin opens the garage door, as Holtzmann starts the engine of Ecto-1.

Abby spins around to face Dani. "Give me the low down."

"Lafayette and Franklin. The Cobble Hill Apartment Complex. Apartment 36B. Client's name Angela Barsetti. The bedroom wall started shaking followed by the appearance of a green gooey substance. Plus, the adjoining neighbor reported strange noises."

"Great job! We'll hopefully be back soon," Abby says before racing to the car.

"Be safe!" Dani yells just as Holtzmann peels out of the garage at record speed.

/

Ecto-1 pulls up in front of the Cobble Hill apartment complex with a jerky stop. All four jump out storming the steps with determination. This is their first ghost spotting since the big New York take over a few months ago.

Patty scans the resident directory looking for Barsetti, pressing the intercom beside the name.

"Hello."

"Hey there, you called for the Ghostbusters?" Patty yells into the mic.

"Yes, yes. Sixth floor, take the elevator."

The door buzzes and the women rush in, immediately locating the elevator. The squeeze is tight, between the four of them and their proton packs. Elevator music strums in as they ride up to the sixth floor. Abby immediately starts humming along.

"I haven't heard this song in forever," chimes in Patty.

" _I can see a new horizon underneath the blazin' sky_ ," Erin quietly sings. " _I'll be where the eagles flying higher and higher_."

The others join in. " _Gonna be your man in motion, all I need is a pair of wheels. Take me where my future's lyin', St. Elmo's Fire_ ," They belt out.

Holtzmann starts tapping her fingers on the back of Patty's proton pack, like a pair of drumsticks. "Damn good song."

"This is Springsteen right?" asks Patty.

"No I think it's Springfield," answers Abby.

"No, no, no. Jesse's Girl is Rick Springfield. This is Rick Astley," intervenes Holtzmann.

"No Way!" shouts the other three at the same time.

There is a moment of silence before they all start singing again, this time dancing moves included. " _I can climb the highest mountain, cross the wildest sea. I can feel St. Elmo's Fire burnin' in me_."

Holtzmann continues her drumming on Patty's pack, adding a head bang. Patty sways as best she can in the cramped space. Erin just moves her shoulders up and down, while Abby attempts what looks like Madonna's Vogue.

" _Burnin', burnin' in me, I can feel it burnin'. Oooh, burnin' inside of me_."

The elevator doors open to reveal a man, a woman, and two teenage boys. The Ghostbusters stop mid dance move.

"You Angela Barsetti?" asks Patty trying to make her voice sound serious.

"Yeah, that's me," Angela responds. "This is my husband Anthony Sr. and our sons Anthony Jr. and Joey."

"We're the Ghostbusters. Lead the way," Patty adds.

The family turns and heads down the hallway. All four women pile out the elevator in a single file line.

Angela turns towards Patty as they are walking towards the apartment door. "You guys like John Parr, huh?"

"John Parr!" shouts Erin excitedly. "That's who it is."

Holtzmann is the last to exit the elevator. "We were so far off."

When they reach the apartment, the door is already cracked. Holtzmann shoves through the others and stands directly in front. She leans her head to the side, listening for any unusual sounds. Softly she presses the door open further with her foot.

"We'll wait out here," states Angela. "Last bedroom on the right."

With Holtzmann leading the pack, the Ghostbusters make their way into the apartment. Forming a circle as they move down the hall, they have all their backs covered. Nothing is going to sneak up on them. At the end of the hall, the last bedroom has a dining room chair propped up under the door handle. Holtzmann reaches forward to remove it.

"Yeah that chair was going to sure keep 'em in there, with the door opening the opposite direction and all." She turns the knob, quickly throwing the door open, before entering with her particle thrower in hand.

The other women assemble behind her. The wall before them has a large oval of green goo spread across it. It begins to shake and the ladies aim their blasters at the goo, ready to fire when signaled.

"Steady ladies," demands Holtzmann.

A form begins to push through the green goo. They tilt their heads to the side, trying to determine what exact shape it is. The form continues to push further and further, expanding the substance from the wall.

"Can we blast it now?" asks Patty.

Holtzmann holds up a finger. "Almost there."

It expands more, forming a balloon shape. Looking like, it could pop at any second. Then two eyes and a nose poke through the goo.

"Aaannnnddd now," shouts Holtzmann.

Four proton streams emit from the nozzles on their packs, hitting the gooey balloon straight on. It begins to bubble and all four of them take a step back. When this thing blows they don't want to be too close. A piercing shriek escapes the balloon before it compresses back into itself. The proton stream dies out and the women stare at the sizzling gooey mess left behind.

"Well that was very anti-climactic," utters Abby.

Erin steps forward, walking up to the wall. "I think that is a good thing for a change. The homeowners can clean up th-"

The goo on the wall expands, pushes forward, spewing Erin head to toe with its residue. Abby, Holtzmann, and Patty burst out in a fit of laughter, falling all over each other as they point at Erin.

"Why is it always me."

"Oh come on Erin, you were asking for it," Abby replies through her laughter. "But hey, look." she points behind Erin. "At least the wall is clean now."

Erin doesn't find this comment funny. "Okay let's just get out of here, so I can get cleaned off."

Holtzmann shakes her head. "Oh no, you are not getting in my chassis like that."

The Barsetti family appears in the doorway of the bedroom. Their eyes go straight to drenched Erin.

"Oh my," says Angela. "Anthony Jr. take the lady outside and hose her down."

/

Everyone assembles in the courtyard of the apartment complex. Patty chats up the Barsetti family's neighbors, who have come out of their apartments to thank the ladies. While Erin stands in the middle of the courtyard, being sprayed with a garden hose by Angela's two sons.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing," Erin demands. "I didn't enter a wet t-shirt contest."

Holtzmann is sprawled out on the back steps, thoroughly entertained by Erin's misfortune. Abby comes and sits down beside her, handing her a bottle of water.

"Complimentary bottle of water, yes I will partake." Holtzmann twists the cap, taking a large swig.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Holtzmann keeps her eyes trained on the Barsetti boys in the yard. "Sure thing."

Abby plays with the cap of her water bottle. "It's about Dani."

Holtzmann still doesn't look in Abby's direction, but Abby sees her nostrils flare slightly.

"Dani is under the impression that you have some sort of problem with her."

Holtzmann shakes her head. "That's ridiculous, I don't have any problem with her. She is mistaken."

"So you are not avoiding her intentionally?"

The dried stain on Holtzmann pants leg becomes suddenly very interesting. She begins to run her fingers over the spot continuously. "Of course not." Her voice not sounding very convincing.

"Alright, but let me just say this," Abby begins. "She's going be around for a little while. I think it is best, for everyone, if we all make an effort to get along."

Holtzmann continues to scrape her pants leg with her fingernail, but nods her head in understanding.

"Oh and also, Dani would kill me if she knew I talked to you about this."

Holtzmann finally looks up at Abby. She mimes zipping her lips shut and throwing away the key.

Abby smiles. "Thanks." She turns and looks back out into the yard. "I guess we better go save Erin. Those boys are getting a little too happy with that garden hose."

She gets up and crosses the yard. Holtzmann remains seated, placing her head in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Abby and Dani walk into the Ghostbusters headquarters and are greeted by an excited Patty.

"Are you ready?" Patty points at Dani. "I hope you're ready. I've got the snacks bought, take-out menus collected, and DVR loaded. Be at my place tomorrow promptly at noon. For it is you, me and a weekend of Billy Bob Thornton and the little dude from The Hobbit."

"He has a name," intervenes Erin. "It's Martin Freeman."

Patty waves her off and turns back to Dani. "You still in?"

"You betcha," Dani answers in her best attempt at a Minnesotan accent.

"Nice," Patty laughs. "Fargo-ing it already."

Dani walks over to her area, noticing right away that the large textbook that normally supports one side of her desk is sitting on top of it, perfectly level. She bends down to inspect and finds a new desk leg has been fastened in place of the book. In fact, the other three functioning wood legs have been replaced as well with steel ones. She smiles as she runs her fingers along the cold metal. When she stands back up, she looks over at Abby, Erin, and Patty, who are have a conversation not paying any attention to her. Her eyes then move to the work station across the room. Holtzmann stands perfectly still looking back at her. She unhooks one side of her yellow glasses, her icy blue eyes revealed as her frames dangle at the side of her face.

Dani stares, not being able to hold back a full smile. "Thank you," she mouths.

For the first time, Holtzmann smiles back, genuinely. She gives her a nod of the head before turning back to her work. Dani sits down behind her desk, feeling slightly giddy. This is definitely progress.

/

Later that afternoon, Dani calls everyone over to her desk. Though they did have a call yesterday, the work has been slow. Instead of waiting around for someone to contact them, Dani decided to take action. She has the whole internet at her finger tips and social media is the perfect place to scope for sightings. After scrolling Twitter for hours, she finally found a promising lead.

"This tweet was posted two days ago," Dani informs them as they crowd around her desk.

Erin reads it out loud. "Freaky shit in Central Park. Where are the Ghostbusters?"

"Then there's this one. Posted around two am this morning," adds Dani.

Abby reads aloud. "Help! The Gothic Bridge is haunted."

Underneath the caption is a short fifteen second video. It was clearly taken at night and the operator had a shaky hand, but there was definitely something supernatural that had been captured. Rays of blue and green light swirl back and forth across the center of the bridge.

"Why didn't they get closer?" asks Patty. "I can't make out what it is."

"Probably too scared," Abby answers. "But this is a promising lead. Good work, Dani."

"So I guess this means we are working late tonight?" Erin scrunches her face. "That's fine. Kevin has a show, but it's fine."

A round of eye rolling follows Erin's statement. Dani even joins in this time. She has heard enough about Kevin from Erin that she could probably pick him out of a lineup without ever having laid eyes on him before.

"Alright so Central Park." Abby smiles. "Anyone know which bridge is the gothic one?"

Patty nods her head. "Yeah, I know exactly where this is at."

"This is great." Holtzmann says excitedly. "I have been waiting to finally get something in this baby." She pats her hand against the metal surface of the containment unit.

Abby looks back at the computer screen. "Since both of the tweets were sent out after midnight, I think we should wait until at least ten o'clock before starting our stake out of the location.

"Agreed," adds Erin. "We might draw a crowd if we go too early."

Dani bites her lip before looking up at Abby. "Could I come too?"

Abby is silent for a moment. Looking around at everyone else for the answer, when she doesn't get one she looks back at Dani. "I don't think that-"

"Let her," interrupts Holtzmann. "She can operate the camera. We are gonna want to document this."

Abby turns back to Holtzmann in surprise. She is the last person she expected that from. She nods. "Okay Dani, but you will need to change your clothes. We can't have you traipsing through Central Park at night in that dress and stilettos."

Dani smiles. "I've got my gym bag upstairs. I was going to work-out after work, but catching ghosts sounds a lot better than an hour on the treadmill."

Dani steals a glance at Holtzmann, who is already packing her gear. This is the second time today she has helped her. She doesn't know what made this change in Holtzmann, but she is grateful for it.

/

Dani arrives back at the firehouse with dinner in hand. They need to recharge before heading out to take on the paranormal. She moves along the work stations, distributing each person's requested sandwich. She leaves Holtzmann for last, for she has something special for her. Sitting the sandwich down on the only free space on the workbench, she sits down a milkshake as well.

Holtzmann looks up at her. "Oh, I didn't order that."

"I know, I just wanted to thank you again."

Holtzmann smiles, tilting the cup, trying to look down the straw.

"It's a hand-scooped chocolate and strawberry shake with real berries in it," Dani explains. "That is correct, right? I thought I heard you mention it the other day."

Holtzmann bites her lip. "Yeah, my favorite. My grandfather used to get them for me when I was a kid," she tells her. "Haven't had one in years." She lifts the cup to her lips.

Dani finds herself blushing and she is not sure why. They go from no interaction to Holtzmann telling her an intimate detail from her past. She presses her palm to her cheek, trying to will the redness away. It certainly feels as if the wall that was between them is starting to tumble down. Dani decides to push her luck, she rounds the side of the workbench, taking a seat on the stool beside her. Holtzmann stiffens up a bit, picking up her screw driver and tinkering with the device in front of her. Dani takes in Holtzmann attire. Each day, it gets more and more interesting. From grease and paint stained overalls, to smoking jackets, to suspenders like she is currently sporting.

"What is this pattern?" Dani asks. Pointing to one of the elastic straps.

Holtzmann looks down at herself before answering. "Oh they're little tiny hamburgers." She stretches the suspender out towards Dani, so she can get a better look. "Aren't they a riot?"

Dani chuckles. "They are definitely… something. I won't even begin to know where to buy an item like that."

"Oh you can't." Holtzmann tells her. "They were discontinued in 1984."

Dani can't help but laugh, if only at the serious expression that Holtzmann is giving her while talking about hamburger clothing.

"That dress." Holtzmann points at Dani's clothing with screw driver in hand.

"Yes?"

"It reminds me of the curtains in my mother's living room."

Dani looks down at herself, for the first time, feeling self-conscious about her choice of wardrobe. "Um, thanks," Dani replies with indifference.

Holtzmann smiles. "Your welcome." Turning back to her work at hand.

Standing from her stool, Dani smooths down her chiffon dress. "I'm just going to go get changed. Enjoy your milkshake." Rushing up the stairs, she knows that Holtzmann meant no ill will by her comment, but it still bothered her just the same. She starts to think maybe it's time to find a new style.

/

Nine-thirty rolls around, the car is packed and everyone is dressed. Abby, Erin, and Dani climb into the back of the car, while Patty heads for the driver side, sliding into the seat easily. Holtzmann runs over to her just as she closes the door.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Driving is what I think I'm doing."

Holtzmann lets out a mocking chuckle. "I always drive."

"Yeah and that needs to change." Patty sticks to key in the ignition. "You drive like you're a cartoon character. There are lines painted on the road for a reason."

Holtzmann leans in the open window. "I was never good at staying inside the lines. Just ask my kindergarten teacher." She gives Patty a wink.

"I'd believe it." Patty turns the key, but nothing happens. She frowns before turning it again with no avail. "What is wrong with this thing?"

Holtzmann smiles slyly. "It seems as if there is a disruption in the electric circuit. As if there is a component preventing the current flow from reaching the ignition."

Patty looks up at her. "And what does that mean?"

Abby leans over the middle console. "It means she installed a kill switch."

Holtzmann claps her hands together once in victory. "Now move over."

Patty lets out a huff. "Fine, but when you see a traffic sign, abide by it." Patty moves her legs into the passenger side, shimmying her body over the middle console.

"Alright," Holtzmann surrenders. As she jumps into the driver side. Reaching under her seat she flips the kill switch. "Fire ze missiles." She shouts in a French accent.

Patty looks over at her. "You need help."

Holtzmann's smile does not falter. She turns the key in the ignition, starting it up with no problem.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been almost three hours and no sighting of any apparitions. The gang is starting to run out of things to keep them occupied. They have played four games of Bullshit, almost one round of Truth or Dare (that ended because Erin refused to cooperate), and watched in fascination as Holtzmann ate an entire container of Pringles.

Dani is feeling apprehensive since this was her lead that brought them here. She doesn't want to let the girls down, most of all she doesn't want to let her cousin down. She checks her watch again before look back at the empty bridge. A breeze brushes against her skin and she shivers involuntarily. Wrapping her arms around herself, she pretends like she is fine. She begged to come on this trip, no way she is going to complain about it being cold. But she does internally chastise herself for not putting a jacket in her gym bag.

The wind picks up again and Dani squeezes her arms tighter against herself. Goosebumps fully covering her bare skin now. Just when she thinks about making an excuse to head back to the car and its working heater, she feels something drop upon her shoulders. Looking down, it's a black leather jacket. She turns around to find Holtzmann standing behind her. She reaches towards Dani, holding onto the sides of the jacket while Dani slides her arms through the sleeves.

"You look like a female Danny Zuko."

Dani pulls her hair out from the back of the leather jacket. "Now wouldn't that just be Sandy at the end of the movie?"

Holtzmann smiles. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Dani jests. "Serenade you with Grease Lightning?"

"Only if it comes with the dance moves."

Dani subconsciously moves closer to Holtzmann, invading her personal space. "Of course," she answers. "I don't do anything half-assed." Dani then looks down at her hands, but only for a second for she finds herself being pulled back to Holtzmann's eyes. She is thankful for the darkness, hoping her pink cheeks are hidden from scrutiny.

"Guys," Patty calls to no effect. "Guys!" She calls a little louder.

Dani and Holtzmann turn at the same time, following Patty's line of sight. Erin and Abby pull themselves up off the ground, flanking either side of Patty. Fifty yards away on the Gothic Bridge is a swirling storm of light. Hues of blues, greens, and purples dancing across the center of the bridge. Dani stares in awe, the display reminding her of a time lapse video she had seen of the Northern Lights. Suddenly she remembers the camera, digging into the equipment bag, locates it quickly.

"It's so beautiful," Erin rejoices.

They all step closer, the swirls of light thread together, as if they are trying to take shape.

"This looks familiar somehow," confesses Abby. "The movement, I feel like I know it."

Holtzmann reaches into the pocket of her jumpsuit. "Hang on," She tells them, pulling out her phone.

Dani zooms in on the light show with her camera. Abby is right, this does look familiar, but she can't put her finger on it. Instrumental music begins to fill the night air, the source emitting from Holtzmann's phone.

"Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake Waltz," Erin states.

Dani watches as the lights dance and twist in perfect unison to the melody. The goosebumps erupt over her skin again, but this time it's not from the cold. "It's a waltz."

The lights fuse together and a shape begins to form, the appearance of a Victorian skirt sweeping across the surface of the bridge. Details emerge, a bustle, a corset, hair piled high upon the head, and two dainty arms connected to her partners. His form less detailed, more of an outline with his coat tails flapping behind him. They don't miss a step; one arm goes behind his back as he extends out his other to twirl her around. Her skirt twists sending rays on color flowing through the air.

A few tears trickle down Dani's cheek, she has never seen or felt anything like this. She wipes the liquid trail away, but she can't stop the fluttering of her heart. Rapping against her chest and echoing in her ears, as the ghostly movements consume her. The music comes to an end and Holtzmann places her phone back in her pocket. The girls turn and look at each other, overwhelmed by what they are witnessing.

Abby breaks the silence with a soft chuckle. "Dani, remember when your brother Todd and his fiancé made us take ballroom dancing lessons for their wedding?"

Dani smiles. "Yeah and the classes turned out lasting longer than their marriage."

"Right," Abby laughs. "We got pretty good, but we never looked like that." She points back at the dancing ghost partners.

"So what do we do now?" asks Patty. "It seems wrong to capture them."

Everyone takes another look back at the bridge.

"We'll take a vote," answers Abby. "And I vote to leave them be."

"Me too," adds Patty.

Erin sighs. "I think we should take them. We can't just pick and choose. We came here to do a job and I think we should finish it."

"Holtz?" asks Abby.

Holtzmann stares at the dancing figures long and hard before answering. "I want so badly to test out the containment unit, but I think I might feel bad if I test it out on them." She turns to face Abby. "But then again I will probably get over it." She rests her fist under her chin, furrowing her brow. "Undecided."

Abby turns to Dani. "And you?"

"Me?" Dani points at her chest. "I don't think I am qualified to have an opinion on this matter."

"Of course you are," Patty answers. "You're one of us."

Dani smiles, turning to her cousin who nods her head in agreement. There's another flutter in her chest, for the first time she is starting to feel like she really belongs somewhere. Remembering the task at hand, she contemplates her response. "Well," she begins. "They don't seem to be bothering anyone. I don't see what the harm in leaving them would be." She looks at Holtzmann. "I'm sure we can find another occupant for your containment unit soon." She takes a breath. "I vote no."

There is a silent nod of their heads in agreement, before Patty reaches for the equipment bag. "Let's pack up and go. As much as I loved watching them, I feel like we are intruding."

Dani stops the recording and helps carry the equipment back to the car. This was her first paranormal encounter and she certainly was not disappointed. She is sure that when she lays herself down to sleep and closes her eyes, her dreams will be filled with rays of light, waltzes, and love.

/

11:59am

Dani pulls her sleeve back over her watch, directing her attention back to the door in front of her. Raising her knuckles to the grain, she raps against it three times. Jumping back slightly in surprise when Patty immediately opens the door, she grips the wine bottle in her right hand a little tighter.

"Oh, were you waiting on the other side?"

"Well, you have been waiting right there for the past four minutes."

"And in your lobby twenty minutes before that." Dani furrows her brow in confusion. "How did you know-?"

"I could see your shuffling feet under the door," Patty tells her. "I was wondering how long it would take you to knock."

Dani tucks a lock of her own brown hair behind her ear. "You said promptly at noon, so."

"Right." Patty leans against the door. "You seem nervous."

"I haven't been invited to a lot of social gatherings outside of work."

"Social Gathering?" Patty chuckles. "This isn't a dinner party. It's just watching TV."

"I know that, I just wanted to make a good impression," confesses Dani. "I don't really have any friends." Dani shoves the wine bottle in Patty's direction.

"And you're trying to make one now?" Patty asks, while taking the bottle from her.

"Yes!"

Patty leans closer to Dani. "I kinda thought we already were and that we established that last night when I said you were one of us."

"I didn't want to be presumptuous."

"Right." Patty motions for Dani to enter. "Get in here."

Dani walks into the living room, scanning the various framed photos on the walls.

"Thanks for the wine." Patty closes the door behind them before turning back to Dani. Her eyes going to Dani's attire for the first time today. "You're wearing jeans!"

Dani spins around looking down at her legs. "Yeah."

"And Chucks."

"Yeah," Dani answers skeptically. "Is there something wrong?"

"No!" Patty shakes her head. "I'm just surprised. Those are two things I wouldn't think would be in your wardrobe."

"Well I do own casual clothing." Dani sits down on the sofa. "And its Saturday."

"It just took me by surprise." Patty grabs the remote off the coffee table, seating herself down beside Dani. "That's all."

Dani shakes her head in understanding. She turns her attention towards the television on the opposite wall.

"Wait, so if you have regular clothes like this, why is it you never wear them to the station?"

Dani looks back at Patty. "It's not work appropriate."

Patty can't help but chuckle. "Dani, you are surrounded by women who wear jumpsuits with orange horizontal stripes across the chest. I don't think you wearing jeans would be considered bringing us down."

"Fine." Dani smiles. "I'll try."

"How about this, pretend like its casual Friday," Patty starts. "Every day of the week."

Dani just laughs and nods her head.

"Alright, it's time to _Fargo_ this conversation and watch some small-town mayhem."

"How long are you going to keep using that?"

Patty turns the television on with the remote. "Until it's not funny anymore."

Dani opens her mouth to voice her comeback, but Patty holds up a finger without even looking her direction. "Don't even think about saying it."

They both laugh, Patty rises from her spot on the sofa. "I'm going to get us some glasses and a corkscrew for this wine."

The twelve o'clock news blares in the background, pulling Dani's attention towards it.

"The attack occurred early this morning in Central Park," states the young redhead reporter on screen. "The victim, whose name has not yet been released, was walking his dog near Bridge No. 28, also known as the Gothic Bridge, when he was assaulted by an unidentified assailant."

Dani's mouth drops open and her heart begins to race. Patty walks back into the living room with a stunned look as she stares at the television.

"One of the park's horticulturists came across the victim lying unconscious on the pavement, his dog sitting beside him unharmed. He was rushed to Metropolitan Hospital where he remains in critical condition."

"Shit," Dani breathes out. She turns to Patty. "You don't think-"

"No, it's just a coincidence that's all."

"Is there any leads on who might have committed this horrific crime?" asks the news anchor.

"Not as of yet, the police are working hard to search for any clues. The only thing they have found so far is a green gooey slime in the dog's mouth. They are theorizing, he may have tried to defend his owner and gotten sprayed with something during the attack."

"Shit!" They say in unison.

Patty's cellphone begins to ring. "Hello," she answers. "Yeah, we just saw it."

Dani puts her head in her hands. She can't believe what she just heard and it's all her fault.

"We're heading to the station right now." Patty reaches for her purse. "See you when we get there."

Patty hangs up the phone, rushing to the door. "Dani, come on. We gotta go."

Dani lifts her head from her hands. "It's all my fault. If that man dies, it's my fault."

"No!" Patty shakes her head. "It's all our faults. Now we don't have think for this, let's go."

Dani takes a breath and heads for the door. How could this have happened? They looked so peaceful on the bridge. How did they get fooled so easily?


	5. Chapter 5

Patty and Dani enter through the fire station door, out of breath, having run all the way from the bus stop. Their whole trip there, Dani couldn't shake the gut wrenching feeling she got after hearing about the attack. She could not stop thinking about that poor man in the hospital and the only reason he is there is because she was the deciding vote in letting the dead wreak havoc. Of course, none of them knew that is what would happen by leaving them be, but they should have considered it.

Abby and Erin pace the floor, lost in their own thoughts. While Holtzmann deals with the situation in the only way she knows how, by keeping her hands busy. She stands at her work bench, loosening and tightening components on one of her many partially finished devices.

"There you two are," Abby utters. Abandoning her pacing, she meets Patty and Dani in the middle of the room. "What took you so long?"

"We got here as fast as we could," Patty presses her palm against her still rapidly beating heart. "I live more than just a skip and a jump from this place. Now what's the plan?"

"The plan?" Erin shouts, while still proceeding to walk up and down the length of the work benches. "There shouldn't be the need for a plan. If you all had just listened to me, this never would have happened."

Abby holds up her hand. "That's enough, Erin. This is not the time for I told you so."

Erin stops her pacing; she pinches the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes in frustration.

"I do have a plan," Abby calmly states. "Or at least the start of one."

Holtzmann puts down her tools, the whole gang moving in to listen to what Abby has in mind.

"Now I doubt our ghost friends are hanging around Central Park now, so we are going to need to hunt them down. Erin and I will go back to the park and look for any clues to where they might have gone. Holtzmann, Patty, you two go to the hospital. Hopefully our guy will wake up and may have some useful information."

Holtzmann and Patty nod their heads in understanding before swiftly heading towards the door.

"What should I do?" Dani asks.

"Stay here. Someone may call with a sighting."

Erin walks outside leaving Abby and Dani alone. Abby reaches forward, pulling Dani into a tight hug. "Everything going to be okay. We'll fix this."

Dani gives Abby one last squeeze before pulling out of her arms. As Abby walks towards the door, Dani sighs to herself. "I hope you're right."

/

Rushing into the hospital lobby, Patty makes a beeline for the receptionist counter, while Holtzmann scans the directory.

"Excuse me?" Patty gives the gray-haired nurse, behind the counter, a warm smile. "There was a man attacked in Central Park this morning and he was brought to this hospital. Could you tell me what room he is in?"

"Yes, I know whom you are referring to," the nurse informs her. "And your relation?"

"Oh ah, I'm his wife."

"I'd be very happy to give you his room number," says the nurse.

Patty smiles and exhales the breath she was holding.

The nurse looks her died in the eye. "Just tell me his name."

"His name?" Patty rubs the back of her neck. "Yeah, his name. I'm his wife, so of course I know is name. It's… Huuughhh-"

The nurse tilts her head and scrunches her nose up at Patty.

"No, it's not Hugh, that's just what I call him sometimes. Mark."

"No."

"Darrell?" Patty asks.

"Not even close."

While Patty continues to play the guessing game with the nurse behind the counter, Holtzmann spots a uniformed police officer and two men she assumes are detectives walking to the elevator. She catches a snidbit of their conversation as they pass her.

"What are the doctors saying?" asks one of the plain clothed detectives.

"His condition has been reduced from critical to fair. He is conscious, but in a lot of pain."

"Thank you Officer Givens. You can head back to the park now. We've got it from here."

Holtzmann quickly rushes over to Patty, pulling on her shirt sleeve.

"Gunther?"

"Ma'am, I have had enough." The nurse stands from her chair. "I am going to have to ask you to leave."

Holtzmann tugs on Patty's sleeve again. "Patty, we gotta go." She turns to the nurse. "Sorry for bothering you. She was just making sure you were doing your part, keeping the patients safe. Great job, we really appreciate it."

Holtzmann forcefully pulls Patty away and towards to elevators.

"Holtz, we don't know where we're going."

"We will if we follow them." Holtzmann points to the detectives waiting by the elevator door. They rush over, just in time for the elevator to ding and the doors to open. A flood of people rush out before the two men step inside, followed Patty, Holtzmann, and a few others. They keep their eye contact away from the detectives and try to blend in.

Just as the doors close, an older gentlemen pokes Holtzmann in the arm. "What floor?"

"What?"

"You didn't pick a floor," he states.

Holtzmann takes a look at the elevator panel. "It was already pushed."

He nudges her shoulder with his own, wiggling his eyebrows. "Hope you're going my way."

Holtzmann eyes widen, as she stares back at her admirer, who has to be at least eighty. He lets out a chuckle. Holtzmann looks over at Patty, who has her lips pressed together hard, trying not to laugh.

The elevator doors finally open and the plain-clothed detectives push their way through the crowded, confined space and out into the hall. Holtzmann and Patty follow behind at an inconspicuous distance.

"Check it out Lambert, they gave the kid a chair. Do you see this?" says one detective to the other.

A young uniformed officer quickly hops up from his chair, almost knocking it over in the process, while trying to stuff his phone back in his pocket. He looks nervously between the two higher ranking men.

"I see it alright," answers Lambert. "When I was a rookie, I was forced to stand everywhere. How about you, O'Neill?"

"Same."

"I- I can put it away," the rookie stutters out.

"Keep your chair." O'Neill gives the poor young man a condescending smile. "Wouldn't want you to overexert yourself." He then tilts his head towards the door beside them. "Is Mr. Byrne alone?"

"Uh no, there's a doctor in there with him."

The detective gives the door a gently knock, as he peers in through the small window. Patty and Holtzmann huddle around a bulletin board, fifty feet away. They casually peer over their shoulders. The hospital room door opens with a click; a female doctor steps out to greet the men.

"Is he ready to talk?"

She slides a pen back into her lab coat's chest pocket. "Not at the moment. He needs some time to rest. He is in a lot of pain."

O'Neill lets out a deep sigh. "When?"

"Give it thirty minutes," she replies. "And then we will discuss it again."

"It's important we talk to him."

She nods her head in understanding. "I know, but my first priority is his recovery."

"Come on, let's go have a coffee in the cafeteria," insists Lambert. "We'll come right back in half an hour."

"Yeah alright," he answers, before turning to the rookie officer. "Make sure the only ones that go in are hospital staff."

The officer nods, as the two detectives make their way back down the hall, passing by Holtzmann and Patty. Who are pretending to find the diagram demonstrating proper catheter insertion highly interesting.

"Let's take the stairs," O'Neill suggests. "My wife is on my ass about my weight."

"That's exactly why I never got married."

"Is that why?" teases O'Neill. "I thought it was your utter lack of appeal."

Lambert opens the door to the stairwell. "That's a factor as well."

Once the door closes behind them, the doctor proceeds to the nurse station in the opposite direction. The rookie officer returns to a seated position with his phone already back in his hands.

"How are we going to get into his room with Barney Fife out front?" asks Patty.

Holtzmann bites on her thumbnail in thought. She glances at the label beside the door behind them. It reads: _Staff Locker Room_.

Holtzmann smiles, pulling Patty's attention to the sign.

"How are we going to get in? It looks like you need a keycard."

As if their prayers were being answered, the locker room door opens up and two women, wearing scrubs, step out. Absorbed in their conversation, they don't even look in Patty and Holtzmann's direction. Just casually walk off and out of sight. Holtzmann slyly slides her boot between the door and the door jam, preventing it from closing.

With quiet steps, they enter the locker room. Closing the door softly behind them. Luckily they find the room empty, quickly making their way passed the lockers to the rack of scrubs on the opposite wall. Patty grabs a pair of pants that look like they would fit her, she kicks off her shoes to slide them on over her jeans. Holtzmann is beside her, unbuttoning her shirt.

"What are you doing?"

Holtzmann has half her shirt open. "Taking my clothes off."

"We don't have time for that," Patty scolds. "Over the clothes. Over."

Holtzmann rebuttons her shirt, before rifling through the hanging scrubs.

Once they finish getting dressed, they carefully exit the locker room, heading for Mr. Byrne's room.

"Follow my lead," Patty tells Holtzmann. "And make sure you use medical terms."

They walk side by side, inching closer and closer to the officer.

"We need to check his hemoglobin levels. They were low earlier," Patty says authoritatively. "Maybe even run um… a CT scan."

The officer lifts his head when they reach the patient's door, but noting the scrubs and lab coats, he turns his attention back to his phone. Patty gives an inward hallelujah, reaching for the door handle.

"We should also check the labia." Holtzmann adds, not wanting to be left out.

Patty pauses with her hand still on the door. She gives Holtzmann a, icy look, fully expecting their cover to be blown. But the officer doesn't even fletch, just continues to swipe away on his phone.

Once inside, Patty turns back to Holtzmann. "Labia? Really?"

"It was too much pressure." Holtzmann puts her hands up. "I couldn't think of any doctor words. That was all that came to my mind."

"He either didn't listen to a thing we just said or he doesn't know what the labia is. Either way, we got lucky."

"Hello?" a low raspy voice calls from inside the room.

Patty and Holtzmann slowly walk further in. The curtains are drawn with on a slither of light breaking through, highlighting one side of Mr. Byrne's face. Patty reaches the side of his bed, cautiously looking from the severely bruised man in the hospital bed to the beeping machines surrounding him.

"Mr. Byrne?" Patty calls, barely above a whisper. "Are you alright?"

He turns his head slightly and Patty can see that one of his eyes is completely bloodshot. His lips are chapped and he tries to lick them before speaking. "Water, please."

Patty reaches for the glass of water on the bedside table, lifting it careful to his lips. Holtzmann remains at the foot of the bed, paralyzed in place.

"Mr. Byrne, I'm Pat-," Patty starts to say. "Dr. Patrick." She motions to Holtzmann behind her. "And this is my colleague Dr.-"

"Doolittle," intervenes Holtzmann.

Patty gives Holtzmann a warning look, before calmly turning back to Mr. Byrne. "Would it be alright if I asked you some questions about your attack?"

"Alright."

Patty props herself on the very edge of the bed. "Did you get a good look at who assaulted you?"

"No," Mr. Byrne answers. "He knocked my glasses off. He was mostly just a blur."

Patty and Holtzmann look at each other disappointedly.

"But, I did notice his hat before he hit me."

"His hat?" asks Holtzmann.

"Yes, it was one of those bowler hats. Like you see in old movies." He licks his lips again. "That I remember."

"Can you remember anything else?" inquires Holtzmann. "Was there anyone else with him?"

"No." Mr. Byrne closes his eyes. "I saw no one else."

Patty nods her head, lifting from the side of the bed. "We'll leave you to rest. Thank you for your time."

Patty and Holtzmann head quietly to the door. Their trip to the hospital only serving to make them feel worse about the situation. What did they really expect to find here?

"Tobias Crane."

Both Patty and Holtzmann stop and turn back to the man in the hospital bed.

"What was that?" asks Patty.

"Tobias Crane," repeats Mr. Byrne. "He kept repeating it over and over."

/

"Jeez, look at all these people," comments Erin.

Abby and Erin maneuver their way through the crowd surrounding the taped off crime scene. The park goers watching on in morbid fascination, as several officers are still diligently at work, searching for evidence.

"What are we going to do?" Erin whispers next to Abby's ear. "This is as close as we can get?"

Abby reaches into her bag, pulling out the P.K.E meter and turns it on. Erin looks around them, noticing the stares they are getting from a few people in the crowd. Abby lifts the device up and waves her arms around.

"Abby, could you do that a little less conspicuously?"

The crowd starts to break around them. Erin pulls Abby away from the onlookers. "No need to worry," she informs them. "It's just a metal detector. Looking for loose change." She lets out a nervous giggle. "Coffee prices are outrageous." She gives a mock angry fist shake.

The P.K.E meter's level starts to rise and its glowing antennae begins to spin faster. Abby slowly moves away from the crowd, the meter leading her behind bridge. "Erin, it's working. Some of its energy is still here."

Erin's heart beats steadily against her chest. Maybe they should have brought more equipment with them. Suddenly the device begins to buzz and the antennae opens up like a flower, spinning out of control.

"They're still here." Abby squints her eyes, looking off towards the cluster of trees, twenty yards away.

There's a snap of a tree branch and both Abby and Erin turn their heads towards the sound. Erin spots him first standing by a tree, just on the other side of the police tape. He is solid, but his skin has an ethereal glow to it. "There!"

They take off after him and in the midst of the excitement, Abby drops the P.K.E meter. The glowing antennae breaks off, silencing the device. The man tips his bowler hat at the ladies before heading off under the bridge. Without thinking twice, Abby and Erin duck under the yellow tape, heading for the shadows after him. An officer shouts, but they continue on in hot pursuit. Abby catches his outline shimmying up the sloped side of the bridge's underpass. Once under the bridge, Abby casts her eyes up the underpass wall, but the man with the bowler hat is nowhere in sight.

She hunches over, resting her hands on her knees. "Damn it!" she huffs out.

"Yeah," Erin agrees. "And I think you broke the P.K.E."

"I definitely broke it." Abby starts to level herself back up, when something catches her eyes. She takes a few steps towards the side of the bridge, reaching down towards the pavement.

"What is it?" Erin moves towards Abby.

Abby holds out her hand to reveal a gold pocket watch. "Touch it," she insists. "It's freezing."

Erin timidly starts to reach out her fingers.

"Hey!"

They both jump at the sudden intrusive shout. Abby spins around, hiding the gold watch behind her back. A uniformed officer jogs over to them.

"What do you think you are doing? This is a police investigation. You are trespassing."

"We're so sorry," Erin apologizes. "We didn't realize this area was off limits as well."

"Oh really." The officer pops his jaw. "And you thought the police tape, you slide under was just a limbo stick."

"Like I said, we're very sorry. We're leaving right now."

They start to slowly back away.

"Stop!" the officer demands. "What's behind your back?" He points at Abby. "Slowly show me."

Abby swallows hard. She doesn't want to give up the watch, they're only piece of evidence, but what choice does she really have? She starts to reluctantly pull it from behind her.

"Everything okay down there?" Another officer shouts from atop the bridge.

The officer in front of them looks up and Erin takes advantage of the distraction. Ripping the watch from Abby's fingers, she replaces it with something else before sliding the watch into her pocket.

"Under control," he replies before looking back at Abby. "I said show me."

Abby pulls her arm around revealing an unopened tampon applicator in her hand. She tilts her head with a smile. "I was looking for a restroom or even a large rock to squat behind."

The officer takes a step back, looking very uncomfortable. "There's a ladies' restroom back there." He points over his shoulder.

"Thank you," Abby says politely. "Just going to head that way now. Sorry for the trouble."

"Just don't cross the tape again," his voice less stern. "Or I will be forced to arrest you. Understood?"

They both nod their heads in understand, before cautiously moving around the officer, heading back towards the walkway.

Once out of earshot. "I have never been so thankful to be on my period," admits Erin.

Abby smirks. "I can think of another time back in college."

/

Dani scans the internet for the hundredth time in the past hour, looking for any articles with new information on the Central Park attack. But so far there has been nothing useful. The phone hasn't rung, which she guesses is a good thing, she doesn't know if she could handle hearing about someone else getting hurt. Restlessly she stands from her desk chair and begins to pace the floor. Hoping desperately that the girls will arrive back soon with good news.

Her eyes travel the room, over the walls and tables covered in blueprints and sketches. Holtzmann's section is the messiest, but Dani still finds herself drawn to it. She runs her fingers over the tacked-up papers and drawings, all overlapping one another. Most are rough sketches of her inventions, but it's the cartoon characters doodled in the corners that makes her smile. Lifting up the sketch for the Ghost Trap, she is confused by what she finds underneath. Sketch by sketch, she slowly removes the papers from the wall, uncovering a map of the city. A map with a X drawn across it.

Several months earlier, Abby had called her, going on and on about _ley lines_. How they ran through the city and their energy was being used to open up the barrier between the living and the dead. Looking at the map now, this must be what Abby was talking about. She runs her finger down one of the lines, only stopping when she hits the gothic bridge. The ley line runs right through it.

Dani gasps. "It's opening back up."

The telephone rings, sending Dani jumping into the air in surprise. She rushes over, hoping it's Abby.

"Ghostbusters," she answers.

"This is Jennifer Lynch with the Mayor's office," says the woman on the phone. "The Mayor needs to see the Ghostbusters pronto. We'll send a car."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows. I really appreciate it. This latest update will be my last for awhile. I am going on vacation and will probably not be able to update for at least two weeks. Just wanted to give you the heads up. Thanks again and enjoy!**

"Come in ladies, don't be shy," the mayor orders. "You should be quite familiar with these four walls by now."

Abby, Erin, Patty, and Holtzmann shuffle into the room in a single file line, seating themselves in the four chairs across the desk from Mayor Bradley and his assistant Miss Lynch.

"Since I had to send a car to both the park and the hospital, I don't think I would be wrong in assuming you are already aware of what is going on."

They all nod their heads, but remain silent. It's never a good thing when they have to report here. They realized months ago, the less the mayor knows the better off they are. When Dani called Abby to tell them about the mayor requesting an audience with them, she was also rambling on and on about the ley lines and a reopened portal. She didn't have time for the full story before the black Suburban showed up to whisk them away. But what was said, should not be repeated in front of the mayor, all he will hear is _mass hysteria_.

"Good." He slaps his fist on the desk. "I don't want any more of my constituents harmed. What are we doing about that?"

The girls look around at each other, none of them wanting to be the one to speak. Holtzmann nudges Erin, encouraging her to be the one to take initiative.

Erin straightens her back in the chair, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Sir, we are currently in the process of tracking down the entity. We got a good look at him while in Central Park about an hour ago, but we unfortunately lost sight of him soon after."

"You saw him?" asks Patty.

Both Erin and Abby nod their heads. "And I don't think he was our Waltzer from last night," answers Abby. "Waltzer was a class I entity and the one we just saw was definitely a class IV."

"Was he wearing a bowler hat?" adds Holtzmann.

Erin grabs Holtzmann's arm in surprise. "Yes!"

Patty leans forward. "So we're not responsible for the attack. There's another ghost on the loose." She looks up towards the ceiling. "Thank God."

"Wait, wait, wait." The mayor's assistant puts her hands up. "What do you mean thank god you're not responsible? And who is the Waltzer?"

The Ghostbusters freeze. Yeah, that was probably something else they shouldn't have mentioned in front of them.

"Ladies?" The mayor furrows his brows.

Abby adjusts her glasses. "We may had been in Central Park last night investigating a paranormal sighting."

"And?"

"We may have come across a pair of waltzing apparitions."

"Spirits can waltz?" asks Miss Lynch skeptically.

"These could," answers Patty. "And quite beautifully might I add."

The mayor leans back in his desk chair. "So what did you do about them, these prancing spirits?"

Abby swallows hard. "Well we didn't do anything."

The mayor puts his hand up to his ear. "I'm sorry I must have heard you wrong. It sounded like you said you didn't do anything."

"They looked… harmless," Patty intervenes.

Miss Lynch laughs. "My pet rabbit Mitsy looks harmless too, but put your finger near her food when she eating and she will rip the flesh right off the bone."

Holtzmann gives Miss Lynch a horrified look.

"Look, we took a vote," Abby confesses. "And that was our decision."

"You took a vote?" the mayor reiterates. "Is that how you think things work? How this city works or this country for that matter. That we all just get together and take a vote on things?"

The Ghostbusters look around at each other confused.

"Yeah that's… that's actually exactly how it works," states Erin.

"What the mayor is trying to say," Miss Lynch offers. "is fix it, fix it quickly."

"And quietly," adds the mayor. "This office funds your little club and got you that fire station you wanted, mess this up and I will take it all away." He looks each woman in the eye. "Understood?"

"Yes sir," they all answer in unison.

"Now get out of my office."

Miss Lynch moves across the room to the door and opens it. Rising from their chairs, the girls slowly maneuver towards the hall. They have got to piece this all together fast or they could lose everything.

/

"As you can see here," Dani points to the location of the bridge on the map. "The ley line runs right through it."

Everyone is gathered around Erin's work bench, hunched over the all too familiar map of the city. Feeling a whole new sense of urgency, after their meeting with the mayor, the girls scramble to make sense of it all.

"So is it just this one opening back up," Abby inquires. "Or are there more?"

Dani shakes her head, running her palm across the back of her neck. "I'm not sure. While researching, I have not come across anymore sightings that correspond with the ley lines. So as of right now, it's just this one."

"I suppose that is some sort of relief," offers Patty.

Abby pulls a stool up to the table and sits down. "Let's talk about what else we found." Abby motions to Erin. "Show them what our ghost friend dropped."

Erin reaches into her pocket, pulling out the gold pocket watch. The light catches, reflecting off the gold casing, as if it had just been polished yesterday. She places it gently down on the table. "It was freezing cold when we picked it up, but it seems to have adjusted to my body temperature now."

Everyone leans in closer to get a better look. The front case of the watch, ornately decorated with a floral design. Abby reaches forward, pressing down on the crown, located on the stem. The front cover pops open easily, revealing the watch face inside. They all lean closer in and are astonished at the _tick, tick, tick_ resonating from within it.

"You gotta be shittin' me, it still works," exclaims Holtzmann. She then removes her yellow tinted glasses and looks at her wrist watch. "And that is correct eastern standard time."

"You know this guy died before daylight savings time." Abby picks up the watch to examine it. "How could it still be working, let alone have the right time?" The room remains silent, while Abby turns the watch over. Unlike the front cover, the back cover is plain, absent of an embellished motif. Smooth to the touch, expect for— "There's an engraving." Abby positions the watch closer to her face.

"What does it say?" Erin tries to look over Abby's shoulder.

Abby shakes her head. "It's Latin, I can't read it." She extends the watch out across the table. "Dani?"

Dani takes it from her hands. She squints, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the elegant script. " _Ad vitam aeternam_."

Holtzmann leans in closer to Dani. "And the translation?"

"For all time," Dani answers.

Patty visually shivers. "That just gave me the chills."

"There's more." Dani runs her finger over the bottom of the back casing. " _R. S_., probably his or someone else's initials.

Dani hands the watch back over to Abby.

"Abby points to Patty. "What was the name you got from the victim?"

"Tobias Crane," Patty replies. "It sounded like maybe he was looking for this dude."

"Okay, okay. This is good. The entity's initials are probably R. S. and he is looking for someone named Tobias Crane."

"And I don't think it would be a friendly meeting if he found him." Patty reaches for her laptop. "Judging my Mr. Byrne's injuries."

"This Tobias Crane, I'm sure has been long dead," insists Erin.

Abby shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. This ghost obviously doesn't know he is dead. He will continue to hunt this guy." She flashes the watch at Erin. " _For all time_. Who knows how many living beings he will harm while doing so."

Patty presses the power button on her keyboard. "I'll start researching Tobias Crane. Maybe that will give us a lead on where to find this malevolent ghost."

"We're also going to need a device to reverse the portal," Erin states. "Before anything else comes through."

Everyone looks to Holtzmann. "I'll get working on it." She pulls herself away from the table, heading towards her work bench.

Erin reaches out and stops her. "How long do you think it'll take?"

Holtzmann clicks her tongue. "Couple of weeks."

Erin's face drops. "We don't have a couple of weeks."

"Couple of hours."

Erin shakes her head in confusion. "Wait, is it a couple of weeks or a couple of hours?"

Holtzmann tilts her head. "Couple of days."

"Holtzmann!" Erin stomps her foot on the ground.

Placing her yellow tinted glasses back on her face, Holtzmann walks off. "It will be done when it's done. Let me work." She makes a ruckus, pushing partially completed devices out of her work area.

/

A few hours later, Dani abandons her desk for the mini fridge across the room. Pulling the door open, she bends down, letting the cool air engulf her. A tingle travels down her neck, as she contemplates over her choices within: a bottle of coke, ginger ale, or a half-eaten milky way (most certainly belongs to Holtzmann). She reaches for the ginger ale.

"Could you gently place a finger just inside here?" Holtzmann quietly purrs into Dani's ear.

Dani jumps in surprise from both Holtzmann's proximity and her words. Her can of ginger ale hitting the ground with a thud. "Pardon? You want me to do what?" She turns around to find Holtzmann standing innocently behind her with a circular device in her hands.

Holtzmann pushes the device further towards her. "I need someone to stick their finger in this compartment and ever so gently push down on the lever, while I screw the control valve."

Dani pushes a fallen lock of hair out of her face. "Right, that's what I thought you meant." Dani bites her lip nervously.

They stare awkwardly at each other, Holtzmann breaking out into a slow smile. She gestures behind her. "Shall we do it over there. I think you will find having the table to rest on much more comfortable."

Dani lets out a chuckle, wondering if Holtzmann is aware of the innuendo that could be attached to everything she is saying. They walk over to the work bench, Holtzmann pulls out an extra stool for Dani to sit upon, before turning back to the device in hand. She points to the location again and Dani silently follows her orders.

Taking a peek over at Holtzmann, Dani can't seem to help herself. She wishes she could see her eyes, but like usually, they are hidden beneath her goggles. Moving down her face, Dani etches to memory, the way the tip of Holtzmann's very pink tongue protrudes from between her lips, as she concentrates on her work. A flutter of butterflies erupts within Dani, as her thoughts start to turn, while still staring at Holtzmann's mouth. She feels another blush starting to creep up her neck and to the tips of her ears.

Holtzmann tilts her head towards Dani, her tongue sliding back into her mouth. "So Latin, huh?"

"Ah yeah." Dani scrunches her nose. "When I was seven, my mother told me I was going to learn a second language, but it was my pick. She was figuring I would choose either Spanish or French, so-."

"You picked Latin," Holtzmann interrupts.

"I didn't want to be predictable."

Holtzmann smiles, before returning back to the device. "Well, it comes in handy." She wipes her grease smudged hands with a rag. "Like today for instance or you know if the Pope ever visits us."

"Then I could have a full-on conversation with him." They both laugh.

"You can let go now."

Dani lifts her finger from the lever, as Holtzmann passes the rag over to her. "So what made you want to be an engineer?" Dani asks, while cleaning her hands.

"Ah well, it was my grandfather actually."

"The one that used to buy you the chocolate-strawberry milkshakes?"

"Yes!" Holtzmann smiles fondly. She pushes her goggles up over her forehead, her blonde curls bunching up at the side of her face.

"Was he an engineer?" Dani places the rag back on the table, her hands immediately folding in her lap.

Holtzmann shakes her head fiercely. "Ah no, he was an auto mechanic." She scratches the side of her jaw. "For forty-six years."

Dani watches Holtzmann's face closely. Her eyes diverted to the table and hands fidgeting with the material of her pants. She gets the impression that Holtzmann doesn't open up very often and when she does, it's a sign of trust and respect. Dani feels an obligation to not take advantage of that or push Holtzmann in divulging more than she is comfortable with. She waits patiently in the silence; she waits for her to be ready.

Holtzmann takes a glance up at the other occupants in the room, all consumed with their own agendas, with a sigh of relief, she turns back to Dani. "He was the greatest." Her voice softens. "There was nothing he couldn't fix." She smiles. "My grandmother used to brag about never needing to call a repairman with him around."

Dani smiles too, but doesn't want to break the moment with saying anything.

"Anyways, I used to stay with them during the summers." She turns her stool to face Dani fully, resting her elbow on the edge of the table. "I was like my grandfather's shadow. He taught so much." She rests her head on her hand, her eyes drifting, lost in memory. "We rebuilt a '66 Ford Mustang together, candy apple red. I still have it too, its being stored at my parent's house presently, but I still have it."

Her eyes move back to Dani. "We even re-purposed an old television set into an aquarium." She lets out a chuckle. "Grandma hated that one."

Her eyes flicker back down to her pants. The nervous tension returning. "Then there was the ham radio we built from scratch." She sighs. "My grandfather died not long after we completed it."

"I'm so sorry," Dani replies earnestly.

Holtzmann shrugs her shoulders. "It was a few nights after the funeral, I was lying in bed, when I heard a voice, it was coming from the radio."

Dani's heart rate picks up; she tries to swallow down the feeling.

"The voice kept repeating Jillian.. Jillian."

The hairs on the back of Dani neck begin to rise. She shifts nervously on her stool. Holtzmann doesn't notice Dani's anxious state, her eyes are still focused on her pants legs.

"I got out of bed, moving closer to the radio. Jillian… Jillian. He was getting louder."

"It was your grandfather," Dani blurts out not being able take the anticipation any longer.

Holtzmann's head shoots up, her eyes wide and focused on Dani's. "What? No! It was a guy in Dallas looking for his gal pal Jillian from Tulsa."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dani breathes out. "I really thought that's where this story was going."

Holtzmann puts her hand to her heart. "That would have scared the bejesus out of me, Dani!"

"I'm sorry," Dani reiterates. "Go on."

"So anyways, hearing my name like that over a radio I built, even though it wasn't really for me, I knew right then that this is what I wanted to do. Build things with my own two hands, just like my grandfather."

Dani smiles.

"And in school I discovered I was really good at science. I mean REALLY good, which lead into experiment particle physics and then I met Abby, which pushed me towards the paranormal."

"Wow, that's—that's quite impressive," Dani admits.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Dani fidgets again, but this time under Holtzmann's stare.

"I told you my story," Holtzmann reminds Dani. "Now it's your turn." She rests her cheek against her hand once again. "What are you running away from?"

Dani looks back at Holtzmann shocked. "I'm not running away."

Holtzmann's expression is one of doubtfulness, with her raised eyebrow and condescending smile.

"I'm not!" Dani insists. "It's just- I don't know… I'm.-."

"Hey guys!" Patty shouts. "Everyone come over here."

Holtzmann lets out a laugh. "Saved by the Patty."

Dani takes advantage of the interruption and quickly moves over to Patty's work area with an apologetic smile. It's not that she doesn't want to share with Holtzmann, she just doesn't want her to think her reasons are trivial.

"Okay, I think I have figured somethings out," Patty begins, once everyone is situated. "I started with researching Tobias Crane. Who turns out to have been an entrepreneur in the city during the mid-1800s. He opened a brothel on Amity Street, now known as West 3rd, near Washington Square Park."

"I can see a guy making a few enemies while running a brothel," comments Abby.

"Yeah, especially when you're running the other guys out of business," Patty explains. "The other establishments nearby were straight prostitution houses, or bars, or gambling dens. Crane provided all three in one convenient location." Patty gives a large satisfied smile. "You know what else I found?"

"What?" asks Erin.

"One of the prostitution houses he run out of business was owned by a man named Richard Shipley."

"R. S., nice work, Patty," exclaims Abby. "Well, we now have a focused location to search out."

"Oh, I have an exact," counters Patty. "Crane's brothel, you may now recognize it by the name Crane Luxury Hotel."

"No!" Holtzmann's mouth drops.

"Yep, Its run by his three times great grandson Warren T. Crane."

Abby checks the wall clock. "It's too late to go by their tonight, but we will first thing in the morning. Talk to this Warren T. Crane and see if he has had any unexpected visitors."

"So, we are calling it a night?" Erin stands from her stool.

"Yeah, I think we have hit our limit for this evening."

They each silently move to their stations, packing their belongings. It was a long day and tomorrow will probably be no different, a good night's rest is all they can hope for.


	7. Chapter 7

Erin stretches her back against the wall, looking down at her three friends comfortably seated in the row of chairs beside her. They have been waiting for an opportunity to speak with Mr. Warren T. Crane for over twenty minutes now. The room is quiet, except for the sound of Holtzmann flicking her thumbnail against her teeth.

"He's been in there a long time," Erin voices.

The young male receptionist that welcomed them into the CEO's waiting room, disappeared into his boss's office ten minutes ago, and has yet to return.

"Yeah," answers Abby.

Erin takes a glance at the door. "What do you think they are talking about?"

"I don't know."

"But if you had to guess," persists Erin

"The flight migration of the Monarch butterfly," Abby quickly replies with a raised voice. "I know as much as you do, okay?"

Erin huffs, shuffling her feet back and forth anxiously. Silence falls over them once again, as Erin looks down at her seated companions. "Maybe we could take turns sitting."

Abby objects. "You know I got bad knees."

Erin looks from Abby to Patty.

"I'm not about to play a session of musical chairs."

Holtzmann on the far end, leans over Patty. "You could stretch out across us like Cleopatra did on that puffy pillow thingy."

"I'm not keen on that idea," Patty protests from her middle seat. "I know which part of her anatomy will end up in my lap and after watching her scarf down a bean and beef burrito, the size of a new born baby, I would rather not endure the second act."

Holtzmann leans into Patty. "At this proximity, I think we would all be subject to enduring it."

Erin lets out another huff. "You know what guys? I am just fine over here." She straightens out her back again. "Besides, standing improves posture and lowers blood sugar levels…"

Abby rolls her eyes, while Holtzmann pretends to be sleeping.

"And there was a study done in Switzerland that suggests that standing can even-"

The office door beside Erin, swings open quickly, smacking her in the face. The other three cannot help themselves, their hands clamp over their mouths as their bodies shake with laughter. Erin slides from behind the door, rubbing her nose.

"Are you… are you okay?" Abby asks in-between giggles.

Erin wiggles her nose in reassurance that nothing is broken. "I can hear the concern in your voice."

The receptionist steps away from the door. "Sorry for the wait. Mr. Crane can see you now." He motions with his right hand for them all to follow him into the office.

The Crane office is large, but with all the antiques and rich colors, it feels a bit stuffy. The windows darkened by the closed Venetian blinds, draped in thick pleated fabrics. Thick base boards and decorative crown moldings add to the feeling of stepping back into the 19th century. While entering the room, Erin runs her fingers over a bust of what seems to be of a Roman Emperor, but she is not sure which one. When she turns towards the desk, she observes there is seating for all four of them. She sighs in relief that there will be no fighting over a leather wingback chair.

They each take a seat, the large mass of the chairs dwarfing their bodies. Patty is able to plant her feet firmly on the ground, while Erin's just barely touch, and Abby and Holtzmann find their feet dangling in the air. They are each overcome with the feeling of isolation. The wings of their chairs protruding out far enough to create a barrier between them.

Holtzmann leans beyond the wing of her chair to Patty. The polished leather squeaking beneath her. "I feel like I'm in a space capsule."

A clearing of the throat draws the women's attention to the man behind the desk. He lifts his gaze from the papers in front of him. Looking to probably be in his mid-forties, his eyes dark and piercing, while his head and facial hair a wiry copper red, which is catching the small amount of light emanating from the banker's lamp on his desk.

"I've seen you ladies on television with your gadgets and ghost stories," his voice deep and raspy, having a sort of Sam Elliot quality to it. "And when my assistant told me you were at my door, well I just had to take the meeting." He gives them a partial smile, only a glimmer of his top teeth.

Patty scoots to the edge of her chair. "Sir, what we came here to tell you might sound like a campfire ghost story, but it's true and it concerns your hotel."

"Well then I think I am going to need a drink." Mr. Crane rises from his chair, walking over to a locked liquor cabinet. "Would any of you ladies care to partake?" He pulls a gold key from his vest pocket, unlocking the cabinet. "I've got Scotch, Bourbon, Gin…"

"No, I think we are all fine," answers Abby.

Reaching for one of the crystal decanters, he pours himself a generous serving of Bourbon into an awaiting glass, dropping in a few cubes of ice that _cling_ against the crystal. Leaving the cabinet open, he walks back behind his desk. "Oh, I am sorry. I forget that not everyone likes the dark as much as I do." He flips the wall switch behind him, eliminating the room of its dark corners.

Once the lights come on, the over-sized portrait behind Mr. Crane's desk bombards their sight-line. Mr. Crane returns to his chair and they cannot stop their eyes from moving back and forth between the painting and the man in front of them.

"That's a great likeness," Erin comments.

"Isn't it?" Mr. Crane's face lights up. "Watch this." He turns his head slightly to the side, burrowing his brow and pressing his lips tightly together.

"Oh yeah," they all seem to respond at once, humoring Mr. Crane.

"No wait, I can do better." He poses again, tilting up his chin this time.

Patty nods her head. "Ah yeah, that's it. That's the face your making in the painting."

Mr. Crane take a sip of his bourbon. "Oh no, that's not me." He points to the seven-foot tall portrait behind him. "That man right there is my three times great grandfather Tobias Crane." He relaxes back in his chair, drink in hand. "Founder of this great establishment." The pride evident in his voice.

Holtzmann speaks up. "Well, you look just like him. Down to the mud chops and all."

"Mutton," he corrects her sharply. "Their mutton chops." He scratches at the wiry hair along the side of his face.

"Right."

He takes another sip from his glass, before looking Patty dead in the eye. Leaning forward, he points to his hair. "You know this isn't real?"

"What's that?" asks Patty.

"The color." He leans back in his chair again. "It was a sandy brown, like my mother's. But I dyed it."

"To look like your dead three times great granddaddy?" Holtzmann snorts out.

Abby reaches over smacking Holtzmann's armrest.

Mr. Crane fires back. "Why not? He's a good-looking man."

All four of them remain silent. Mr. Crane collects himself and changes the subject. "Anyways, you came to see me about something?"

Erin uncrosses her legs and straightens her back. "That's right. There is a ghost on the loose and we are pretty sure he will end up here, if he has not already."

Mr. Crane focuses his attention on his glass, swirling the dark liquid around. "And why is that?"

"Well, when this said ghost materialized, he kept repeating your ancestor's…" She points up to the painting. "…name."

He stops moving the glass and looks up at Erin. "How fascinating."

Erin purses her lips together. Surprised that Mr. Crane doesn't seem more concerned.

"Have you determined who his ghost is and why he is obsessed with Tobias?"

Abby chimes in. "We think he may be a man by the name of Richard Shipley, an old business adversary."

"And he has risen from the grave to enact revenge on a man that has been dead for over a hundred and forty years." He gives a smirk.

Abby waves her hand in the air. "Yes, but he doesn't realize that and he has already hurt one person. It is only a matter of time before he hurts another."

Holtzmann rests one of her boots on the desk. "And the fact that you look exactly like the man he is hunting, doesn't help."

Mr. Crane stares at her shoe on the edge of his immaculate cherry wood carved desk. Patty takes the initiative and knocks Holtzmann's leg down.

He takes a long swig from his Bourbon, placing the now empty glass on the desk surface. "I'll be sure to let you know if I see anything." He presses a button on his telephone. "Charlie, see our guests out."

Erin stands up. "Please Mr. Crane, this is serious." She braces the palm of her hands against the desk. "Let us set up some equipment around your hotel. Monitor the situation."

Mr. Crane stands as well. "Absolutely not! I have a business to run here. How many people do you think will want to stay in my hotel if they think there is a murderous ghost lurking around?"

"But Mr. Crane-" Abby begins.

"I said no." His face stern, he precedes to button his suit jacket. "Thank heavens, you four had the sense not to wear your ridiculous costumes here today. That would have caused quite an uproar."

The office door opens and Mr. Crane's assistant Charlie stands meekly in the doorway.

"Leave your card with Charlie and I will give you a call if I see or hear anything."

Patty and Holtzmann stand and they all slowly make their way to the door.

Erin turns back to Mr. Crane one last time. "Forgive me Sir, but wouldn't it be worse if we waited until someone got hurt or even killed?"

He licks his lips briefly. "It's my call, not yours." He then nods to Charlie to escort them out.

/

The elevator ride down to the lobby was a quiet one, their faces forlorn and their eyes cast downward. What could they do, if Mr. Crane wouldn't let them check out his property? How are they going to catch this entity before it hurts anyone else? The doors slide open and they step out onto the lobby floor. Dani spots them and quickly makes her way over, her heels echoing against the marble floor.

"What are you doing inside?" Abby questions. "Did you find somewhere to park the car?"

Dani shakes her head. "I got sick of driving around the block. So, I just valeted."

"You valeted the Ecto-1?"

"There's nowhere to park in this city." Dani defends herself. "By the way it was fifty-five dollars."

"Dani!"

Dani throws her arms up in the air in defeat, before handing the valet ticket over to her cousin. "So, how did it go?"

"Excuse me!" A man shouts.

They all turn around.

"Excuse me ladies," Mr. Crane crosses the lobby, pressing his hands together. "I want to apologize for my behavior just before you left. My stern tone was uncalled for."

"No need to apologize, you were concerned about your hotel. It's understandably," Abby encourages. "But I would be remiss if I didn't point out that this entity is a small problem now, but could soon turn into a big problem, a catastrophic problem."

Mr. Crane shakes his head. "I didn't come down here because I changed my mind, I haven't. I just didn't want you to leave thinking I was just a grumpy middle-aged guy." He gives them a smile, showing only the bottom half of his upper teeth. His eyes then flicker onto Dani and his smile grows. "We didn't meet before. I would remember." He extends his hand out to Dani.

She takes it reluctantly.

"This is my cousin Danielle," offers Abby.

"Enchanté Danielle." Instead of shaking her hand like she expected, he raises it to his lips and gives her a quick peck.

Dani has to fight the urge to jerk her hand away. Who does this guy think he is? Holtzmann's eyes widen, her fist flexing by her side. She steps a little closer to Dani.

"Danielle is my ex-wife's name." He says this to her like it's a compliment. Finally releasing her hand.

"Well look at that," She replies dryly. "And its Dani."

He gives her another smile, stepping closer to her. She in turn takes a step back, while Holtzmann moves in front of her. Blocking her from Mr. Crane's predator gaze.

He doesn't seem put off by this, simply straightening the lapels of his suit jacket. "Oh, I heard you mention valet, don't worry I'll take care of that," he says, as if awakening from a daze. He looks past them and whistles at the uniformed valet, making them all jump in surprise. "Get these ladies their vehicle. Tabs on me."

"Thank you," answers Erin.

"I will take my leave now." He takes a step back with a slight bow of his head. "I have your card, but hopefully I won't need to use it." He pats the pocket of his suit jacket. "And Danielle, I hope to see you again soon… under different circumstances." With one finally smile, he makes his leave, heading back to the elevators.

"What the hell was that?" Dani asks.

Abby turns Dani towards the door. "We'll explain in the car."


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, so yesterday didn't go as smoothly as we had hoped." Abby takes a sit at Erin's work bench with the rest of the girls. "I am open to ideas about what we do now?"

They all look around at each other, Erin tapping her pen against the surface of the table.

"We could wait outside the hotel," offers Patty. "He can't stop us from doing that."

Erin shakes her head. "And what? Just hope that our ghost friend tries to walk through the front door."

Holtzmann stands up from the table and walks over to her work station. She begins to rummage through her shelves with determination, mumbling to herself a few times, inaudible to the others, as they continue to bicker.

"At least I am trying," answers Patty. "What have you come up with?"

"Well I—I…"

Holtzmann lets out an excited shriek. She returns to the table, her hands full, dropping multiple tiny objects down in front of them. Dani picks one up, flipping the circular device between her fingers.

"What are these?" asks Dani.

Holtzmann smiles, flexing her fingers back and forth. "Mini P.K.E meters." She picks one up off the table, pushing down on the small button on its surface. "I made them a few weeks ago, you can stick them on a wall, a ceiling, a door, anywhere you like really." She pulls out her phone. "They don't make any noise or light up or anything. When they get a reading, they send a wireless alert straight to my phone." She shakes her cell phone at them. "Stick it and forget it."

"Genius," Abby blurts out. "Can you set it up on all our phones?"

Holtzmann nods.

"This is great and all, but how are we going to get them in the hotel?" asks Erin. "You know his staff will turn us away as soon as we walk through the door."

Patty leans her elbows on the table. "She's right. They probably already have our photos up in the security office."

"Disguises maybe?" Erin leans her hip against the table.

Holtzmann hops up and down in her seat. "Could I wear an Elvis wig? I've always wanted to have an excuse to wear one."

Patty shakes her head at Holtzmann. "When have you ever needed an excuse?"

"No," Abby interjects. "We don't need to resort to the theatrics."

They all turn to look at Abby. A slow smile spreads across her face. She doesn't elaborate immediately, leaving the others puzzled. Finally, her eyes travel to Dani. "You're going to do it."

Dani drops the meter she's holding. "What?... Wouldn't they recognize me too?"

"He wouldn't mind if he saw you again. He said so himself." Abby's smile continues to grow.

"Are you pimping me out now, Cuz?"

Abby shakes her head. "Of course not, but you're our way in. Besides, I'm sure you won't run into him. It's a big hotel."

Holtzmann begins to stand. "Wait, I don't know about this. It's not safe for her to go alone. I'll go with her."

Dani smiles to herself. She steals a glance at Holtzmann, who is looking back at her. Dani likes how protective Holtzmann is, especially when it is directed at her. A rosy tint spreads across Holtzmann's cheeks, as they continue to stare at each other, causing butterflies to erupt in Dani's stomach. She has an overwhelming sensation in kiss her right now. To pull her against her by her vest lapels, no space between them, their lips crashing together in a harmonious rhythm, not caring that everyone is watching them. But she doesn't do this, she keeps herself collected, as she turns back to the others. But she can't help but wonder if Holtzmann would have minded if she had.

"No!" Erin shouts, pulling Holtzmann's attention back to the group. "You need to stay here and finish that portal reverser. By the way, how's that coming along?"

"Fine, I just need—it'll take a bit more time." Holtzmann taps her fingers against the table. "I'll get it done."

"And don't worry about Dani," soothes Abby. "She'll be fine and to make sure of that..." Abby walks over to her desk, pulling a small box out of the drawer. "She will wear this." Abby opens the box to reveal a black cat brooch and an earpiece.

"You want her to wear that?" Patty chuckles. "It's has a pink tutu… made of real tulle."

Abby pulls the brooch from the box. "It's whimsical."

"I thought you hated cats," adds Patty.

Abby walks over to Dani, brooch in hand. "No, I do not hate them. I am allergic to them. There's a difference." She pins the cat to Dani's shirt.

"So, this is how you fill the void of not being able to have a real cat?"

Abby turns to Patty. "Are you done mocking me?"

Patty tilts her head up, pretending to be thinking it over. "For now, yeah."

Erin leans down, face to face with the cat brooch. "Its eyes look funny."

Abby hands Dani the earpiece. She slides it into her ear with no problem. "There is a camera in one eye and a mic in the other." Abby walks over to her desk, retrieving her laptop. "Now Dani, no need to worry, we will be here with you the whole time." She points at the brooch for emphasis.

Dani straightens the brooch on her shirt, looking back down at the P.K.E meters on the table.

"Don't forget to hit that little button right there when you plant them," Holtzmann points out. "It turns on the meter. Oh, and press down hard to make sure it sticks."

Dani nods, scooping up all six meters on the table and placing them in her purse. She starts to walk towards the door, when she is stopped by Erin.

"One more thing, just let me fix this." Erin grabs the hem of Dani's shirt, raising it an inch from the top of her skirt and tightening it against her skin. She ties the excess fabric in a tiny knot in the back.

"And you said you weren't pimping me out," Dani comments in a sarcastic tone.

"It's just a slither of skin." Erin straightens back up, facing Dani. "But no one is going to kick you out." She gives a wink. "They will be putty in your hands."

Dani scrunches her nose. "I think you're highly overestimating my allure and the power of a mid-drift."

"And I think you're being a bit self-deprecating." Erin point to the door. "Now go."

Dani reluctantly turns and heads out with no more objections. But before she can open the door, Holtzmann comes up behind her.

"Hey Dani?"

Dani turns around, her back pressing against the door. "Yeah?"

Holtzmann pushes her hands into her front pockets, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. Dani watches Holtzmann closely, hoping that this time, Holtzmann is the one thinking about kissing her. It could so easily happen. Right here, right now. The other girls have already turned their attention to setting up the surveillance on Abby's laptop. With a little bit of effort, they could just both lean into each other.

"Um… I just wanted to say be careful," Holtzmann says softly. "And you know… if he tries anything… just kick him in the balls and run."

Dani snickers and so does Holtzmann. "I'll be back soon."

Holtzmann nods her head. Her hands still tucked deep in her pockets, she takes a step back, allowing Dani to open the door. When Dani hits the sidewalk, she can't stop smiling. Things are definitely happening with Holtzmann. Things she would have never expected a week ago, and that without a doubt excites her.

/

Dani takes the bus to the Crane Hotel, she listens through her earpiece as Abby and Erin squabble over where she should place the meters. Ultimately, she decides to choose for herself the best locations. On the main floor, she sneaks one inside a potted plant near the check-in desk, before heading towards the elevators. With twenty-two floors and only five remaining meters, she decides to leave four floors between each P.K.E.

On the fifth floor, she slid the meter in the small separation between the hallway wall and the landscape painting hanging on it. The ninth, under a table, then a chair, and then another potted plant. With one meter to go, she presses the elevator button to head up to the twenty first floor.

"Wow, this is even easier than I thought it would be," Abby tells Dani through her earpiece.

"I know, right? No one has even given me a second glance. I guess we didn't need the camera after all."

"Oh, they're looking. You're just not noticing." Abby places her hand over the microphone, turning her attention from the computer screen to Erin. "Such a beautiful girl and she doesn't know it."

"I know it," Holtzmann says without thinking.

Abby and Erin turn towards Holtzmann, who is across the room at her work station. "Did you say something," asks Abby.

Holtzmann pulls her googles down over her eyes, shaking her head no, before continuing her work. Abby and Erin go back to watching Dani's actions through the eyes of a cat brooch.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open. Dani starts to step in, but falters when she sees a man standing inside.

"Danielle," Mr. Crane beams. "What a pleasant surprise."

Holtzmann's head shoots up at the sound of the familiar raspy voice. The screwdriver falls out of her hand, as she quickly makes her way over to the others, huddled around Abby's laptop. Raising herself up on tiptoes, she glares at the screen over Patty's shoulder. Her jaws clench at the sight of Warren T. Crane.

Dani grips her purse tightly, as she continues to stand just across the elevator threshold from Mr. Crane. She doesn't say anything, just stares at him like a deer in headlights.

The elevator doors begin to close, but Mr. Crane roughly pushes his hand against them, preventing them from doing so. "Were you looking for me?" He gives her a smirk.

Dani is still frozen in place, her nerves getting the best of her.

"Dani, you need to say something," Abby coaxes in her ear. "Just make up an excuse."

Holtzmann nervously threads her fingers together, pressing them against her mouth. "I knew this was a bad idea," She whispers into her hands.

Dani blinks a few times before coming to her senses. "Well I ah… you have such a beautiful hotel." She gives him a bright smile. "I only saw the lobby yesterday and that was quite impressive in itself, but I wanted to see more."

"Why of course." Her words playing straight to his ego. "And who better to lead you on a tour than the hotel owner himself." He bends his arm, extending it out for her to take.

"Oh no," Dani insists. "You're a busy man. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

He leans against the elevator door with his arm still extended. "It's no trouble at all, it would be my pleasure."

Dani bites down on the inside of her cheek before replying. "I think I have already gotten a good look around, but I would love to see your office." She steps forwarded, taking his arm.

He lets go of the door letting it slide closed before them.

"Clever girl," Abby chuckles, as she continues to watch. "She is most certainly related to me."

Holtzmann grabs ahold of Patty's shoulder, squeezing hard as her mouth falls open.

Patty immediately tries to wrench Holtzmann's hand away. "Owww, you may be small, but your grip is mighty."

Holtzmann ignores Patty, speaking directly to Abby. "What do you mean? What the hell is she doing?"

Erin is the one to answer. "She's going to plant the last meter in his office."

/

Mr. Crane escorts Dani through the doorway and into his office. She first notices the Roman bust upon entrance. Her eyes travel around the room quickly, trying to take it all in. Tables and shelves covered in trinkets and books, line the office walls. Above the shelf near the door, is a framed black and white photograph of a Native American man, who appears to be in prayer. Looking closely, she notices a man kneeling off to the side, a man that looks a lot like Warren. T. Crane.

Mr. Crane saddles himself beside Dani. "1859," he tells her. Then points to his doppelganger. "And that is Tobias Crane. Which I am sure you have heard all about from your cousin."

Dani just smiles, turning back to the photograph.

Mr. Crane proceeds. "Tobias kept extremely detailed journals of his life between 1837 and his death in 1871. I have them all in my personal library. They are absolutely fascinating. Even more so than a Jules Verne novel. He retells his visit with the Sioux people and this medicine man in particular. He describes in meticulous detail the healing ceremony he was witness to, how the medicine man reached between the sky and earth, calling upon the spirits to use him as a tool for healing." Mr. Crane turns to Dani, searching her face, judging if she was impressed or not.

"That amazing, that you know so much about your ancestor." Not really knowing what to say. Mr. Crane continues to watch her closely, she racks her brain for something else. "I guess you save on the $19.99 monthly fee for the Ancestry website."

"Yes, I suppose so," Mr. Crane smirks. "Just about everything in here, belonged to someone in my family and has a story to go with it."

"It sure is a wonderment of oddities." Dani looks around her. "From the bust of Caligula, interesting choice by the way, to the praying shaman, to…" Dani points to a large thirteen-inch-tall natural crystal sits on a pedestal, upon the table near the window. "Well, to that."

Mr. Crane gives a chuckle before walking over to the gem. "Did you know the ancient Egyptians would place a quartz on the forehead of the deceased? It was meant to help guide them into the afterlife."

"And this one was for an elephant?"

He chuckles again. "I'll get us a drink." He turns from Dani, walking over to his liquor cabinet.

Dani takes the opportunity to quietly walk over to his desk. She reaches in her purse, searching for the last meter.

"What's your poison?"

"Umm, Whiskey… Bourbon?"

Mr. Crane reaches for the decanter of Bourbon. "I knew I liked you." The edge of the crystal decanter tinges against the top of the glass. "On the rocks?"

Dani continues her effort in locating the meter. "Neat, please."

He looks back at her and she stills her movements, just as her fingers lock onto the P.K.E. Mr. Crane places a hand against his chest with a smile. "Stop, my heart can't take it." He turns back to the job at hand. "Wait until you taste this."

Dani pulls the meter from her purse. She slides it under the desk, pressing hard against its underbelly, making sure it sticks. She straightens herself back up, when Mr. Crane starts walking towards her, drinks in hand. With her task completed, she tells herself, that she will have a few sips and then make her excuses to get out of there.

"Aged ten years in an American white oak barrel. It garners a vanilla, dried fruit flavor." He hands one of the glass over to Dani.

She takes a small sip; the liquor easily slide down her throat. "Oh yeah, I taste it." She takes another sip. "It has a nice smoky finish to it."

Mr. Crane nods as he sips from his own glass.

In Dani's ear, there is a bit of commotion and she tries her hardest to keep a relaxed face. "Dani… Dani, you didn't push the button." She involuntarily tenses up. "You didn't hit the _on_ button on the meter. We are not getting a reading," Abby shouts into the mic.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Crane asks, drawing Dani attention back to the room.

"Of course." Dani looks down at the glass in her hand, swiftly lifting it to her lips, she downs the rest of the brown liquid. Her face puckering momentarily afterwards, her tongue and the roof of her mouth prickling from the burn of the alcohol. "Can I get another?" She reaches out her empty glass towards him.

With an entertained smile and a raised eyebrow, Mr. Crane retrieves the glass from her extended hand. Letting his fingers brush over hers, before moving back to his liquor cabinet.

While his back is turned, Dani moves closer to the desk again, reaching her hand underneath. Her heart rate increasing as her fingers run quickly under the bottom of the desk. She hears the tinge of crystal on crystal and knows her time for finding the meter is running out. She bends her knees, reaching further back, still grasping at air. Her eyes leave Mr. Crane's back as she checks the floor to make sure it hasn't fallen. But nothing. She starts to frantically move her fingers once again against the unfinished wood. Her heart is beating soundly in her ears now and her head slightly fuzzy from the strong liquor. Her thumb bumps against something hard and plastic, just as Mr. Crane turns around, she instantly retracts her hand, placing it alongside her thigh.

Mr. Crane stands frozen, looking from his desk to Dani's flushed face. She must think fast.

Slowly she reaches her hand back out, running her fingers over the carved edge of the desk. "Is this cherry?"

"Ah yeah." He moves towards her now. His face with no trace of a smile hardened since moments ago.

Dani takes a few steps away from the desk, perspiration developing on the back of her neck. "Well, it's beautiful, I had to get a closer look." She tries to laugh, but it falls flat as her nerves pick up.

He reaches the desk, resting himself against the side of it. Blocking the path between Dani and the meter underneath. "My grandfather carved it himself, even cut down the tree..." As he rambles on about the wood carving process, his hand extends Dani's now full glass back towards her.

As she reaches for it, turmoil erupts again on the other side of her earpiece.

Abby places her hand over the mic, she looks over at Erin holding her cellphone. "Did she get it?"

Erin presses her thumb and index fingers against the bridge of her nose. "No, it's still off."

"Damn it!" Abby shouts. "She will just have to try again."

Holtzmann pushes herself between Abby and Erin. "That's enough, you need to tell her to get out of there."

Abby looks back at Holtzmann, mouth agape. "She needs to turn the meter on first."

Holtzmann points to the screen. "He's sitting in front of it. How is she supposed to do that exactly?" She lets out an agitated huff. "Excuse me as I reach underneath you!"

"Holtz calm down," Patty coaxes her softly, placing her hand on her arm.

Holtzmann shrugs her off, eyes still trained on Abby.

"You are acting really strange… more so than normal," Abby states, while turning back to her screen. "Besides, all she needs to do is get him to move away from the desk again. Just like she did before."

Holtzmann refuses to be ignored. "How? By chugging down another half glass of hard liquor, like it's a giant shot glass?" Her hands move to rest upon her hips. "She will be shitfaced before she can even get near the button. We need to cut our loses and get her out of there."

Abby stares back at Holtzmann hard. Seeming to be considering her words. But then shakes her head. "No, we've come this far. Dani knows what she is doing." Abby removes her hand from the mic. "Dani… can you get him away from the desk again? You didn't get-" Her words stop abruptly as she watches the scene unfolding on her laptop. The other girls lean in closer around her.

Dani closes her eyes, as she lifts the Bourbon to her lips again. She really didn't want to drink anymore, still feeling warm from the last one. But she asked for another and didn't want her companion to become suspicious. As for Mr. Crane, his eyes roam over Dani's body with a predator glare. Reaching forward he runs his index finger down Dani's forearm, causing Dani to choke a little on the Bourbon.

Mr. Crane pulls himself away from the desk, moving closer to Dani. His eyes trained on her lips. He starts to speak, but the sound of Dani's phone ringing beats him to it. She places her glass on the desk, Mr. Crane removes it immediately, stopping the possibility of it scraping the surface. She gives him an apologetic smile before answering her phone. "This is Dani."

"Dani, remember what I told you," Holtzmann breathlessly shouts into the phone, as she paces back in forth behind the rest of the Ghostbusters. "Kick him in the balls and run like hell."

Dani keeps calm, but she is relieved that Holtzmann gave her an out. "I lost track of time, I'm sorry." She gives Mr. Crane another apologetic smile. "On my way now." She ends the call, sliding the phone back in her purse.

Mr. Crane nods his head, looking quite disappointed. "Oh… timing."

"I really must go." She quickly moves towards the door. "Thank you for taking the time to show me around, but I need to get back to work and I suppose so do you." She turns the doorknob.

"We should get together again."

"Absolutely," she replies absentmindedly over her shoulder as she leaves the room, racing for the elevator.

On the other end of town, Holtzmann takes a needed breath, happy with the fact that Dani was able to get away from that sleaze-ball.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Abby walks up to Holtzmann. "Now we are down a meter."

Holtzmann presses her fingers against her temples. "Are you kidding me?" She points at the laptop. "Did you not see him? Did you not see what he was about to do? She is your cousin, Abby."

"Yeah I know that, which means I know her better than you do. I have no doubt that she can handle that creep and if things got out of hand…. We were right here."

"Abby, we are forty-seven blocks away," Holtzmann retorts. "What if he had slipped something in her drink? What do you think could have happened in the time it would take us to travel forty-seven blocks?"

Abby falls silent, her face softening, realization hitting her. She casts her eyes down to the floor. "You did good getting her out of there."

Holtzmann nods.

"I'm ashamed of myself." She looks back at Holtzmann. "I didn't think about it like that. I lost sight of what was really important."

Abby reaches forward, wrapping an arm around Holtzmann's shoulders. In turn, Holtzmann's head falls to Abby. They walk back over to the laptop, just in time to see Dani become impatient with waiting on the elevator and head towards the stairwell.

Abby leans over the mic. "Dani, that was a nice exit. Don't worry about the meter, we've got the five others."

Dani makes quick steps, heading down the stairwell. "What are you talking about?"

Abby leans into the mic again. "The meter, don't sweat not being about to turn it on."

Dani hits the first landing, she places her hand against her forehead, still feeling lightheaded from the liquor. "I did turn it on, Abby." She starts moving again.

Abby turns back to Erin, who is already checking her phone again. "No, it's still off," Erin insists.

"Did you hear that Dani?" Abby asks.

"I'm telling you I hit the button. I got it as he was turning around."

Erin shakes her head, eyes glued to the cellphone screen. "No, it's- wait." She presses her finger against the screen. "Oh, I didn't refresh the page. Yeah it's on."

Abby sighs. "You're right, you got it. Now get yourself back here."

Dani picks up her pace, ascending down the stairs. "As soon as I can," she breathes out. "Just seven hundred and twenty-four steps and a forty-seven-block taxi ride away."

How do you know how many steps?"

"Well," Dani huffs, still short on breath. "according to the code of regulations a flight of stairs can be no more than twelve feet vertically between landings and a height of four inches for each-."

"You know what?" Abby interrupts. "Forget it, you're just showing off. Get back here safely."

Dani chuckles. "Yes, ma'am."


	9. Chapter 9

"Abby…" Dani softly shakes the sleeping woman's shoulder. "Abby, wake up."

"Hmmm," she mumbles before turning on her side.

"You need to wake up." Dani tries shaking her more forcefully.

Dani reaches over the side of the sofa, turning on the tableside lamp. Abby groans in response. She hates to do this to her, she knows how badly she needs the sleep. The last two days have been a bit of a blur, calls poured in from all over the city, sightings and encounters of a ghost who is too good at evading them. The witness accounts were always the same: man with ethereal skin, a pin-striped suit and a bowler hat. Sometimes he was seen pick-pocketing on the streets, or standing behind people in their hotel bathroom mirror, even a few instances where he tried to coax people into alleyways. But every single time the Ghostbusters would arrive on scene, he would be gone in a flash.

Today was no different, they entered the lobby of the Fitz Wallace Hotel, after a call from a frantic hotel manager. The ghost had scared multiple guest and a hotel housekeeper. The Ghostbusters arrived in time to see droves of people exiting the hotel with suitcases in hand. They searched the premises top to bottom, but once again no sign of him.

When Dani and Abby got home, Dani headed for the kitchen to cook dinner, and Abby hit the sofa, passing out within a few minutes. Dani didn't bother waking her, she just simply covered Abby with the sofa afghan, before placing her dinner in the fridge.

"Abby come on," Dani raises her voice above the gentle tone she was using a moment ago.

Abby opens her eyes, but quickly closes them again, her hand coming up to shield her from the harsh light of the lamp. She turns her body over, facing Dani who is kneeling over her. "What time is it?" She looks over at the window, the crescent moon still present against the darkened sky.

"10:17," replies Dani. She pulls the afghan away from Abby's form and begins to fold it. "I need you to get up, Holtzmann will be here with the car soon."

Abby sits up rubbing at her eyes. "What's going on? We just got home two hours ago."

Dani retrieves Abby's shoes from the front door, placing them at her feet. "We got a call."

"How do you know?" Abby yawns. "No one is at the office, we all went home."

Dani taps Abby's knee to get her attention. She then points at Abby's sneakers, silently telling her to put them on. "I set it up so any calls we get after closing automatically forward to my cell."

Abby slides a foot into her shoe. "I definitely don't pay you enough for that."

"This is true." Dani reaches for her jacket off the coat rack, grabbing Abby's as well. "But the Ghostbusters need to be reachable at all times."

After getting both shoes on and tied, Abby walks over to Dani. "Where we headed?"

Dani hands Abby her jacket. "Charlie called."

"Who?" Abby immediately replies.

"Mr. Warren _T_ … Crane's assistant." She makes sure to put emphasis on the _T_. "You met him."

"Right, right!" Abby shakes her head in recognition. "Did something happen at the hotel? Did any of our meters go off?" Abby quickly looks around for her cell phone, spying it sandwiched between the cushions on the sofa.

"Something did happen, but it wasn't at the hotel."

She grabs her cell phone, instantly pulling up the P.K.E meter app. "Then where?"

Dani slides her arms through her jacket sleeves. "Mr. Crane's home," she replies drily. "In Connecticut."

Abby looks up. "Connecticut?"

"Yeah."

A car horn sounds outside the window, Dani swiftly moves across the room, pulling back the curtain. "They're here." She looks back at Abby. "You should go to the bathroom before we leave."

Abby gives her an annoyed glance. "I'll be fine."

Dani walks towards the door, picking up her backpack along the way. "We are not stopping."

"Dani! I'm not a child," Abby protests. "Let's go."

Dani rolls her eyes, as she opens the apartment door.

Abby follows after her, but freezes just before locking the door behind them. "Just a second, I forgot something." She races back inside, leaving Dani in the hallway.

"You're going to pee, aren't you?" Dani shouts back into the apartment.

"Shut-up!" Is yelled through the open doorway.

Dani snickers to herself.

/

"I can't believe you are coming with us," Patty says over her shoulder to Dani in the back seat. "With Crane going to be there and all."

From her spot in the middle of the back seat, between Abby and Erin, Dani is able to look at Patty easily. "Oh, he's not there," she replies. "He has an early board meeting and is staying in the city tonight. He sent his assistant to his house to pick up some papers and it is he who encountered the ghost."

Erin turns her body to take in Dani's profile. "And we're sure it's the same entity? We are currently in another state."

Patty looks over her shoulder again. "Maybe our ghost friend hopped on the New Haven Line."

Dani smiles at Patty before nodding to Erin. "Charlie described him to me. Same depiction that we have been getting lately."

"How would he even know about this house?" Abby asks. "Patty, can you research this address and see how long this house has been in the family?"

Patty pulls out her cell phone, her fingers beating rapidly against the screen. "On it."

Abby turns her head to see Dani staring right at her. It looks as if she is trying to fight a smile. "What?" she questions.

Dani raises her hand up to the right side of her own face. "You got a bit of an indentation going on there." She smiles fully now.

Abby reaches up touching her cheek. Erin leans over Dani to get a look herself. "Oh, I love a good herringbone pattern," Erin chuckles. "It really makes your eyes pop."

"That would be your fault," Abby directs at Dani. "Leaving me on the sofa like that."

Erin and Dani continue to laugh as Abby scrubs in vain at the skin of her cheek. Holtzmann takes a glance through the rear view mirror with a smile.

With phone in hand Patty turns herself partly around in the front passenger seat towards her companions in the back. Her fingers still scrolling over the cell phone screen. "Okay the Crane estate is located on a wooded twenty-eight-acre. It is approximately four thousand square feet with six bedrooms and five bathrooms. Built in 1802 for a Mr. James Crane, a steel producer."

"Wow, it must be nice to have that much land," Dani comments.

"Oh, that's nothing." Patty looks up from her phone screen. "When the house was built, it sat on one hundred and sixty-four acres."

"Well that explains our ghost knowing about this property." Holtzmann glances over at Patty. "It has obviously been in the family over two hundred years."

"Shit," Patty hisses out.

"What?" is the collective response.

Patty shakes her head. "I lost my connection." She moves the device around above her head. "No bars."

Holtzmann smacks her GPS on the dashboard. "Yeah, the navigation system is down too. We must be in a dead zone."

"That's some dead zone," comments Abby.

Everyone takes a look out their respective windows, Dani leaning over Abby to spy out hers. The sky pitch black, birch trees as far as the eye can see, and no street lights since their last turn a mile back. Holtzmann slows down the car, guided only by the headlights, fearful of a deer running out in front of them.

"How are we supposed to know where we're going without navigation?" Patty tries waving her phone around again to no avail.

"We only had a half mile to go," Holtzmann glances down, checking the Ecto-1 odometer. "Should be coming up on the house soon."

"Where?" Erin squints as she looks through her window out at the greenery surrounding them. "Is it just going to pop out of the thicket of trees?"

"Over there!" Patty shouts, point straight out her window.

Everyone turns their attention to the right side of the car, leaning forward in their seats. Holtzmann slows the car even more as the tree line begins to thin out and a few twinkles of light can be seen up ahead. A large structure looming in the distance.

"That's got to be it," Abby affirms, her nose pressed against the glass. "There's nothing else out here."

At the tree line's end begins an expanse of a dry stack stone wall. Each individual stone unique and shaped perfectly to fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. At the entrance, swinging in the wind is a wooden sign on an iron post, which reads: _The Cranes Est. 1802_. Holtzmann turns the Ecto-1 into the driveway between two large pillars. The flickering flames from the gas-powered lanterns reflecting on the windows.

Patty's mouth drops open as she stares up at the house before them. A two-story brick home, flat surface, symmetric in its number of windows and gables. On either side of the front door, just like the estate entrance, there are two lanterns. Whose flames are dancing across the pebbled walkway. "I could live here," Patty insists. "Dani, if you don't want him, I'll take him."

Dani smiles. "Go for it." She looks up into the rear view mirror catching Holtzmann's eyes.

"He just hasn't experienced the full Patty charm yet," she boasts.

Holtzmann brings the car to a stop just behind an electric blue Honda Civic. Before they can step one foot out of the vehicle, Charlie exits the house and quickly moves towards them. The girls head for the back of the car to suit up, while Dani meets Charlie halfway between the car and the front door. She extends her hand out to him in a courtesy manner. "Charlie Poole?"

Charlie nods as he wipes his sweat-ridden hand on the fabric of his slacks before taking Dani's hand in return. "Yes ma'am, I'm Charlie."

His hand is weak in hers, but she feels a slight tremor. He tries to avoid eye contact with her, his eyeline all over the place as he moistens is dry lips repeatedly. It's hard to see his face fully, the only light source coming from the porch lanterns, sharp lights and shadows encompass his features. She narrows her eyes, moving closer Dani invades Charlies personal space to get a better look at his left eye. Just as she thought, the dark imprint and puffiness around it is not an illusion created by the lantern flames. "What happened to your eye?"

Still not being able to look at Dani straight-on. He focuses his attention on her visible collarbone. "It was him," his voice unsteady and just above a murmur. "The one you talked to Mr. Crane about."

Dani takes a breath. She rests her hand on Charlie's shoulder in an attempt to provide what comfort she could to him. "Are you hurt anywhere else? Is there anyone else with you that may be hurt too?"

"I'm alone." He finally looks her in the eye. "He got me in the nose too, but I was able to clean it up."

Dani spies what she didn't see before, two droplets of dried blood just under the second button of his crisp white button up shirt. "Okay." She nods her head. "Where is he now?"

Charlie looks up at a window on the second floor of the house, Dani's eyes follow. "I was in the library collecting files when he attacked me," he tells her. "I was able to get out of the room… he didn't follow."

Dani looks between the library window and Charlie.

"When I got downstairs I called you guys."

"I can't believe you stayed in the house. Why didn't you just leave?"

Charlie looks Dani in the eye again. "I was going to… was heading out the front door, but then he started playing the piano. So, I figured as long as I could hear the music… I would be safe."

"Well…" Dani begins. "Is he at least any good?"

Charlie lets out a shaky laugh despite his tense posture. "Not particularly, he fumbled several times."

Dani gives him a warm smile. She reaches into her jean pocket, pulling out her cell phone. "Say… we weren't able to get any cell bars down the road." She unlocks her phone screen. "Or here either it seems."

Charlie nods. "Yeah, it's a weird piece of land. There is no signal here."

Dani looks up at him. "How did you call us?"

"There's a landline inside."

"Right." Dani slides her phone back in her pocket. "I forget people still have those."

Dani turns around at the sound of heavy boots stumping against the pebbled walkway. The girls fully dressed and gear in place, rest their hands on their hips as they stare back at Dani and Charlie.

"We start upstairs in the library." Dani points to the corresponding window. "That is where he was last seen."

They head towards the front door, Holtzmann positioning herself as the front man of the group. The lights are on throughout the downstairs, a large chandelier hanging above them in the foyer. They stop and listen.

"I don't hear the piano," Dani whispers to Charlie, who is standing in the doorway.

"It stopped when you drove up," He informs her. "That's why I left the house so quickly."

Holtzmann indicates with hand signals, like she is the leader of a swat team, for them to make their way up the stairs. One behind the other, they file up. Dani turns back to Charlie, who is bringing up the rear.

"You don't have to stay," she whispers. "We can take it from here."

Charlie shakes his head in protest, but his body language reads as if he is ready to bolt. "Mr. Crane told me I must stay. As long as you are all here, so am I."

"You called him after you talked to me," It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, I called him first."

Dani turns back around, trying to catch up with the others. "Well, stay close," she says over her shoulder to Charlie.

/

Upon entering the library, the girls find it empty. The overhead light on, the fallboard of the piano open, leaving the keyboard uncovered. Also, scattered across the floor, evidence of the struggle between man and ghost. The files Charlie was summoned to retrieve left in haste, strewn about the giant Turkish area rug.

Charlie moves to clean up his mess, organizing the papers as he goes. The others cautiously check under tables and behind drapes, just to make sure he is not still lying in wait inside this room.

"He's not here anymore," sighs Erin. "We drove all the way out here to be taunted again… in another state none the less."

Abby pushes back one of the drapes to glance out the window. "No, he is still here," she maintains. "I can feel him."

"What… you clairvoyant now?" Patty jests.

Holtzmann corrects her. "Actually, that would be a medium."

Abby moves from the window to the middle of the room, joining the rest of the group, as Charlie still scrambles to retrieve papers and files around them.

"We're going to split up. If we do that, one of us will come in contact with him eventually. I think he is waiting for Tobias Crane to arrive home."

"Then maybe we should have Charlie just call his boss and have him come out here. He looks just like the guy," replies Erin.

"No, we can't use live bait. We don't know what could happen." Holtzmann pulls her yellow tinted glasses down over her eyes. "I think we got ourselves a stake-out."

Abby nods in agreement. "I'll take the outside perimeter." She turns to Patty. "You cover the downstairs."

Erin raises her hand. "I'll stay up here and guard the rest of this floor. Holtz, you can keep an eye on this room."

Holtzmann gives a two-finger salute before hunkering herself down on the fainting couch. "Dani can stay with me, I'll teach her how to use some of the equipment. She should really know how." She gives Dani a wink.

"Okay, but don't let her scorch anything," Abby urges. "For that matter, you don't scorch anything either."

Holtzmann gives another salute. She then motions for Dani to come closer as she opens the silver duffel bag of equipment. The others start filing out of the room, heading to their monitoring stations.

Charlie stumbles as he tries to stand, his files almost slipping out of his hands. "What about me?" His voice trembling. "Where should I go? I don't really want to be alone."

Erin stops just outside the door. "You can come with me." She motions with her hand for him to follow.

He scurries out of the room, while Dani moves to kneel in front of the duffel bag that Holtzmann is currently rummaging through.

"Here it is," Holtzmann excitedly announces. She holds up the Proton Ghost Grenade. "This will be yours for tonight."

Dani takes it from her hands. She's seen this one before and is confident that she will be able to operate it, if necessary.

"Let me show you how it works." Holtzmann reaches for it again.

But Dani pulls away. "I got it." She wants to show Holtzmann that she is capable. "You just push this button here and throw it at the target. When the timer goes off…. poof."

"Essentially, yes." Holtzmann bites her lip. "So, you have been listening to my rambling."

Dani puts the proton grenade in her backpack, before replacing it around her shoulders. "I always listen to you," she tells her earnestly. "And it's not rambling, not to me."

They stare at one another, each giving a bashful smile. Dani starts to feel the nervousness again, the same nervousness that she feels every time she has an intense moment with Holtzmann. She pushes a strand of hair behind her ear and averts her eyes elsewhere, but she still can't shake the smile. Holtzmann lets out a soft chuckle, her way of alleviating her own nervousness, before pushing her glasses back onto the top of her head.

Dani moves away from Holtzmann, her fingers twisting around each other. She stops in front of a desk near the window. A black leather photo album with gold etching seats just at its edge. Opening it up, the photographs are old and slipped in place by corner mounts. She quickly closes it back and unzips her backpack again, placing the photo album inside.

Holtzmann narrows her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm betting we're going to be here awhile. Eventually, I am going to want something to pass the time." She zips the bag back up and leaves it by the desk leg.

"But why did you put it in your bag?" Holtzmann still not understanding.

"My guess is someone is going to come complaining that they don't like their station and want to switch. Just taking initiative and already having it on me." She rolls her eyes at Holtzmann. "Don't worry I'll put it back when I'm done."

"Oh yeah I know." She swats her hand in the air.

Dani pulls her eyes away from Holtzmann and moves to the window. Looking out she spies Abby taking her position out in the yard, particle thrower in hand. "Abby is so determined to get him this time."

Holtzmann rests her arm against the back out the couch. Her facial expression softens, as she gazes at Dani. She watches her silhouette as she leans against the window frame, eyes fixated outside of the room, fingers toying with the fabric of her tee shirt. "I think we are all ready for that."

"Yeah," Dani replies, still gazing out. "But Abby seems to be taking it personally."

Holtzmann rests her head against her arm. "How come you've never visited before?"

Dani doesn't move her eyes away from the window, but her fingers still on the hem of her shirt. "I have."

The room falls silent, Holtzmann waits for Dani to continue but she doesn't. She taps her finger against her temple before proceeding. "I've known Abby for four years… you haven't visited in that time."

Dani closes her eyes, her lashes fluttering against her skin. "You asked me before,' she takes a breath, opening her eyes again. "What I was running from."

Holtzmann nods even though she knows Dani can't see her from her position.

"I worked for an investment bank, I think Abby told you that much."

Holtzmann nods again.

"Anyways… I was recruited right out of graduate school, eighty hour weeks: nights, weekends, holidays." Her eyes move from the window to her clasped hands resting on her stomach. "And five years later, I get a promotion. My coworkers hated me for it, they congratulated me to my face, but as soon as my back was turned…" She lets out a contrived laugh. "But I didn't care. I knew I deserved that promotion."

"If you got a promotion you deserved, why would you quit?" Holtzmann pulls her legs up on the couch, crossing them.

Dani pulls herself away from the window frame. She gives Holtzmann a warm smile. Her question not coming as a surprise to Dani. "Sounds silly I know, my mom thought the same thing when I told her."

She slowly moves towards Holtzmann. Her steps timid, but her stare never swaying. They have reached that trusting stage again, like they had back in the fire station when Holtzmann talked about her childhood. She trusted her and she wants to show her the same respect. She walks passed Holtzmann as she takes a seat beside her, their pants legs brushing in the exchange. Holtzmann spins around to face her, legs still crossed, fingers twisting around boot strings.

"When I got home the night of my promotion, I wanted to go out and celebrate. This was a huge salary bump and jump in title for me. But when I pulled out my phone to arrange something… I realized I didn't have anyone to call."

Holtzmann frowns. Dani figures she realizes where this conversation in going now.

"My contact list was full of clients and college friends that I alienated when I started this job. I doubt they would have picked up after so many years of me not returning phone calls."

Holtzmann gives her a sympathetic smile.

"I can't blame the job, not really. This was on me, I allowed it to happened." Dani licks her lips. "I looked around my lonely apartment and realized something, something that for five years I was too busy to notice… that I was not satisfied."

Dani rests her head against her hand. "The next day I put in my notice and made plans for New York." She shrugs her shoulders. "Impulsive?"

Holtzmann is silent, her eyes searching Dani's. She doesn't verbally give her an answer, instead she does something that surprises Dani. She reaches forward with just her pinkie finger and loops it around Dani's. They both watch in amazement as their flesh softly caresses against one another. Dani suddenly becomes hyper aware of their proximity, they seemed to have been subconsciously leaning into each other throughout their conversation.

She doesn't pull away, she doesn't run from it. This is why she left Chicago, for the opportunity to have a moment like this, and she's not going to waste it. Dani unravels finger from Holtzmann's. Her heart beats rapidly as she takes her index finger, running it at an ever-slow speed up the tendon along Holtzmann's wrist. She doesn't realize she is holding her breath until her head becomes light, she breaths out slowly. She feels an involuntary twitch of the muscles in Holtzmann's wrist.

Moving forward she closes her eyes, finally feeling the soft, warm lips she's fanaticized about against her own. There's a stir in her underbelly as she presses into her more, fingers grasping onto her wrist. She knows she must be trembling, she knows Holtzmann must feel it too, but she doesn't care. This moment is everything. She goes to part her lips slight more, to take Holtzmann's bottom lip between her own when her brain registers something. Her eyes open and she gently retreats to find Holtzmann not kissing her back.

Her stomach drops as she stares back at the panicked blonde, whose eyes are wide and unblinking. Holtzmann carefully pulls her arm from Dani's soft grip, pulling herself off the couch as she tries to formulate coherent words. "I ah… um-" Once standing she backs herself towards the door. Almost tripping over a foot stool on the way. "I should um… Abby has got such a large area to cover… I'm gonna-" She abruptly stops talking before turning around and practically running from the room.

Dani sits frozen on the couch, staring off at the empty doorway. Tears threatening to shed as they crowd around the rim of her eyes. Her chest hurts, she clutches her hand to it, as she tries to wrap her brain around what just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my last update until after the holiday season. Thank you to all following this story and have given such wonderful reviews. I truly appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and Happy Holidays.**

Holtzmann can't get out the door fast enough, clinging to the hand-railing as she makes her way down the stairs. Lacking all grace with quick heavy steps, she slips half way down, clutching the railing tighter to regain her balance. Patty hears the thumping from her position in the dining room. She lightly moves towards the noise. Particle thrower in hand, in case she needs to use it.

Holtzmann hits the last step, rounding the corner just in time to collide with Patty. Her heavy pack anchors her towards the floor, landing her backside on the wood planks with a solid smack.

"You alright?" Concern evident in Patty's voice. She reaches out her hand to help pull her up.

Holtzmann nods her head, but she doesn't seem to be completely in the moment. Her eyes wide and her face drained of color. She allows Patty to assist in bring her to a standing position.

"Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost." Patty's face lights up and she grabs Holtzmann's shoulders with a shake. "Did you see a ghost?" She asks excitedly.

Holtzmann pulls out of Patty's grip. "No, I just needed some air." She runs a hand over the back of her neck. "And I need to talk to Abby."

"Well, Abby is outside."

"Yeah, I know," Holtzmann's voice is monotone. "I'm just going to splash some water on my face first."

Patty points towards the partially opened door down the hall. "There's a powder room just through there."

Holtzmann gives her a forced smile before walking away. She rubs at her sore backside, trying to alleviate some of the pain, before disappearing behind the closed bathroom door.

/

Back in the library, Holtzmann has left Dani in a state of confusion and heartbreak. She wipes her hand across her eyes, tears wetting her fingers. How could she have gotten it so wrong? Had she misread the signals? Did Holtzmann not making the first move when she reached out for Dani? She shakes her head, with her mind muddled and her lips still tingling from their contact with Holtzmann's lips, there is no way she can come to a sensible conclusion.

She takes a look around the desolate library, feeling too much like she did a month ago in her Chicago apartment, she decides to seek out human contact. Dani wipes her eyes again, making sure there is no trace of the tears she shed. After a couple of deep breathes, she heads across the hall to Erin's station.

"No, fold it over like this," Dani overhears Erin say to Charlie.

She stops in the doorway of the master bedroom watching Erin and Charlie sitting half on the bed, folding dollar bills into origami. Abby tried to teach her the art of origami when she was a kid, but she could never quite get the hang of it. Much it seems like poor Charlie here, frustration easily read from his face.

"What's going on in here?" Dani asks making her presents known.

Charlie shoots up from the bed instantaneously. His poorly constructed dollar bill swan falling to the rug beneath him. "Nothing I swear, we both kept one foot on the floor."

Dani steps into the room. "Because nothing naughty can happen when you have one foot on the floor." There is a sharpness to her words.

Not catching Dani's sarcasm, Charlie aggressively nods his head, while picking up his swan at his feet. Charlie may have not caught on to Dani's tone but Erin has. She furrows her brow, looking at Dani closely. Noting her redden cheeks, tense posture, and fidgeting fingers.

"Hey Charlie, can you excuse us for a moment?" Erin asks.

"Absolutely." He walks over to the closed door across from the bed. "I'll just wait in the en-suite." He opens the door and closes it behind him, leaving Erin and Dani alone in the room.

Erin points to the door Charlie just disappeared behind. "He just went in to the closet, didn't he?"

"Yeah, it seems so," Dani replies. "I am under the impression he thought it was the bathroom."

They continue to stare at the door. No movement can be heard from inside.

"Why is he still in there?" Erin throws her hands up in the air. "You know what? Never mind." She pats her hand on the bed's comforter. "Come here, you look as if you need someone to talk to."

With her head down, Dani seats herself opposite Erin. Pushing back the tears that are threatening to fall once again, she takes a moment to calm her nerves before speaking. "I thought that um…" She pauses for fear of her voice cracking.

Erin places her hand against Dani's knee for encouragement. The gesture reminding Dani of Holtzmann when she took her finger in hers. There is nothing romantic about it, just a nonverbal sign of support. Dani lets out a pitiful sigh with a shake of her head. She just needed to get it all out.

"It's Holtzmann," she states firmly. "She'd do these things. She'd-" Her thought start to become jumbled in her head. So much emotion and feeling she is having a hard time articulating it.

Erin squeezes her knee. "Dani, did she do something to upset you? Did something happen in the library?"

Dani presses her hand against her forehead. "She is always doing nice things for me, like fixing my broken desk leg, or giving me her coat when I'm cold, or looking at me the way she does." Dani swallows hard. "Like she wants me… you know?"

Erin sighs and nods her head just as Dani looks up. She gives her knee another squeeze and then a pat. "I see what's going on."

"You do?" Dani is relieved, she doesn't feel her brain is functioning properly enough to kept trying to explain.

"Yeah." Erin smiles at Dani. "She used to do it to me when I first starting working here too."

Dani's jaw tightens. "What?"

"It's nothing to worry about," Erin assures her. "She means no harm by it." She lets out a laugh. "She use to wink at me all the time and give me some pretty bad pick-up lines."

Dani's stomach drops. She feels like a complete idiot for thinking she was somehow special. That Holtzmann actually liked her.

"It's like her way of initiating you into the group." Erin pushes Dani's hair away from her face in an endearing manner. "You understand?"

Dani weakly shakes her head. "Sure."

She had hoped that her conversation with Erin would make her feel better, but it only made her feel worse. She feels as if she has been rejected by Holtzmann all over again, without her even being in the room this time.

/

Holtzmann stares at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes have returned to a normal size, but her mouth still hangs slightly agape. With the pad of her index finger she lightly touches her bottom lip. She holds back the smile that is threatening to take over her face. Turning on the faucet, she cups her hands under the ice-cold water flowing from it. Reaching down, she splashes it against her face, a shiver shoots through her body, shocking her nerves. Still bent over the sink basin, droplets cascade down her features as she reaches for the hand towel to wipe them away.

Her face mostly dry now, she straightens back up, catching in the mirror the image of a smirking man with ethereal skin standing just behind her right shoulder. She jumps, the towel soaring into the air, as whirls herself around, hand reaching to turn on her proton pack. Her legs back into the counter, her eyes move all around the small bathroom. Side to side, up and down, but there is no sign of anyone being there.

She takes a deep breath. "Get a grip, Holtzmann," she tells herself. "He's not there."

Feeling a bit anxious in the small space, she reaches for the door handle, needing to get out of there. With determined steps, she heads straight for the front door. Not even acknowledging Patty as she quickly moves past her.

A cool breeze hits the skin of her exposed neck and face, as she journeys out the front door and onto the walkway. It doesn't take her long to spot Abby off to the side of the front yard. She redirects her steps and heads across the grass towards her.

Worried about Holtzmann, Patty follows after her. She crosses the walkway, but stops short of following her out into the grass.

"Abby?" Holtzmann shouts.

Abby doesn't answer, she doesn't even look in Holtzmann's direction. Her knees partially bent, hoovering in a defensive stance, she tilts her head away. She seems to be listening for something.

"Abby?" She tries again.

Abby finally looks at her. "What are you doing down here? Did you see him?"

Holtzmann pauses before answering. She thinks about telling her about a moment ago in the bathroom, but she is sure it was just her overactive imagination at work. "Ah no, it's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Can it wait?" Abby taps her foot. "We are so close to getting this guy. I'm pretty sure I heard him just before you came out here."

Holtzmann ignores her last statement. "I know we are here for a job, but..." she shifts on her feet nervously. "Well, it's about Dani."

Abby had already turned herself mostly away from Holtzmann, but the mentioning of Dani's name gets her twisting back around. "Yeah about that," Abby speaks as if she is finally getting the freedom to say what's been on her mind. "I know I told you to be nice to her, but you need to cool it a little or she is going to know I talked to you."

Standing in the open doorway, Dani overhears her cousin's words. She had come down stairs after her talk with Erin to apologize to Holtzmann. To apologize for her forwardness and her misinterpretation of the moment. Even though she was hurting and embarrassed, she wanted to make things right with her. Try her best to avoid any awkward tension between them in the future.

When she had exited the master bedroom and started down the staircase, she saw Holtzmann racing out the front door and Patty hot on her trail. Following after them, she waited in the doorway, no one even knowing she was there. But now she falls back into the shadows of the foyer. Backing herself up against the wall beside the front door. Abby's words hitting her hard, soaring through the air like daggers and stabbing her square in the gut. How many times in one night and from how many different people's mouths is she going to get rejected by Holtzmann?

So, that is the real reason Holtzmann has been so wonderful to her. Abby told her to be. She takes a sharp breath as her heart pounds in her chest. All this time she thought Holtzmann and her were building some great trust and understanding with each other and all along it was Holtzmann just following Abby's orders.

Pushing herself off the wall with her foot, she races up the stairs and back to the library. She doesn't want to be around Holtzmann or Abby right now, in fact she doesn't really want to be around anyone.

Meanwhile in the yard, Holtzmann digs the tip of her boot into a divot in the grass, Abby's onslaught swirling around her. Her face tenses up. "It's not like th-"

Abby cuts her off with a raising over her hand, her head tilts to the side. "Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything." Holtzmann replies.

Abby turns completely away from Holtzmann, her focus elsewhere. "He's out here," she mumbles to herself. She tightens her grip on the particle thrower before taking off running towards the large row of hedges on the left side of the front yard.

Holtzmann stomps her foot and she watches her friend retreat away from here. "Damn it, Abby!" Raising her hand to her face, she lets out a somewhat contained grunt. "Arrrghhh!"

Patty moves off the walkway, placing a gentle hand on Holtzmann's shoulder. "What's happening right now?"

Holtzmann slowly turns to face Patty. She shrugs her shoulders. "Abby thinks he's hiding in the bushes."

"No, I can see what's going on with her bat crazy ass, but I'm not following what's going on with yours."

Holtzmann hooks her thumbs into the waist strap of her pack, while shifting on her feet. Biting down hard on her bottom lip, she looks up at Patty trying to hold back her smile. "Dani kissed me."

Patty's eyes grow twice their size as she stares back at Holtzmann. "Where?"

A girlish giggle releases from Holtzmann's throat. "On the lips."

Patty chuckles. "No, I mean where did this take place? What was the location?"

"Oh," Holtzmann laughs. "On the funny looking couch in the library."

Bouncing with excitement, Patty latches both hands onto either side of Holtzmann's shoulders. Her grip slightly bruising. "I knew there was something going on with you two." She tilts her head, looking Holtzmann straight in the eye. "Always stealing glances at each other."

Holtzmann looks down at her feet with a bashful smile.

"I'm happy for you," Patty tells her. "For both of you."

They hear a rustling sound coming from the direction Abby disappeared in. In the shadows of the side yard, the hedges sway and a string of curse words flow in their direction. They turn back to facing each other with a small laugh.

"I hope for Abby's sate there is no poison ivy in there." Holtzmann comments.

"So, what are you doing out here chasing after Abby?" Patty shifts the conversation back to the prior subject. She is not going to let her get off that easy. "When you could be getting cozy with Dani upstairs." Her right eyebrow arches and a smirk makes its way across her lips.

Holtzmann's ears turn bright red and her eye contact locks onto Patty's gold hoop earring, instead of her face. "I want—no I need Abby's blessing before I can kiss Dani back."

Patty chuckles. "Quite the gentlemen you are."

Holtzmann rolls her eyes.

"Wait," Patty cautions. "Did you just say before you can kiss her… _back_?"

"Yeah." Holtzmann nods.

Patty smacks her hand against her forehead. "What did you do when she kissed you?"

Holtzmann starts shifting nervously again. "Well I—I just kinda ran out of the room."

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"I needed to talk to Abby first," Holtzmann insists. "She's my best friend and this is her cousin. Flesh and blood. I needed to make sure this is okay."

"I get that," Patty tries to tell her. "But you can't just leave Dani hanging there like that. You should have-"

The tale-tell sound of a proton pack charging up and the crackle of an orange electric stream lighting up the night sky, brings their conversation to a halt. Patty narrows her eyes, as Holtzmann whirls around on her heels. Leaves and branches sail into the air above Abby, as she continues to demolish the once well-groomed hedge in front of her. There is a rapid flapping of wings, an owl jets from the top of the hedge, soaring over Patty and Holtzmann's heads and away. They don't move closer, in fear that Abby may mistake their steps for that of the entity. So, they watch in amazement, Abby not seeming to be relenting anytime soon.

Quick pounding steps on the walkway alert them to the presents of more company. Erin and Charlie step beside them, their breathing hasty from their descend down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Erin asks between breaths.

Patty leans into her. "I think Abby has lost it. She is attacking wildlife now."

Finally, the streams of electricity subside and the night sky falls dark once again. Abby stands alone, breathing heavily from her exertion. She attaches her particle thrower back to its resting place. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she makes her way back across the yard towards the others.

"Well, I showed him?" Abby declares.

"Who?" Patty inquires. "The owl?"

Abby sniffs. "Won't be judging me with those big eyes again."

Erin leans into Patty. "She didn't… you know?"

Patty shakes her head. "No, he's safe. Hightailed his ass outta there."

Turning back to Abby, Erin reaches towards her carefully. "Maybe you should come back inside for a while. I'll stay out here."

"I'm fine." Abby brushes her off. "But that bush back there is not." She looks back over her shoulder at the twisted branches, missing its leaves and sporting a few scorch marks. "Let your boss know I'm sorry about that."

Charlie reluctantly nods as he stares in horror at the mess of greenery scattered across the lawn.

"Guys, I think we are doing more damage than good here," Erin confesses. "I don't think he's here anymore. Maybe we should just head back to the city and get some sleep. I think we can all agree that we could use a couple of hours." She places her hand on Abby's shoulder. "Right, Abby?"

Abby rolls her eyes with a sigh. She looks from each person standing in front of her, their faces pleading with her to surrender for the night. "One more hour?"

"Abby, come on," Patty begs. "You're tired and running purely on adrenaline. You attacked an owl for looking at you. It's time to go home."

Her shoulders drop as Abby concedes with a nod of her head. "Let's drop these heavy packs in the car and then go pack up the equipment in the house."

Everyone, Charlie included, reach forward and give Abby as supportive pat on the back. Patty, Erin, and Abby turn towards the car, arms linked around each other. Holtzmann looks up at the house. The gas lanterns' flames still dancing in the night sky. Her eyes travel up to the window of the library, where she left Dani, when she ran off in a panic.

Her heart begins to race again, just like it did when Dani kissed her, but this time it is for a different reason. This time out of a grave fear. A floating figure of a man hovers over the second story window of the library, peering inside intently. Holtzmann reaches for her particle thrower, but it's too late, the ghost moves through the closed window effortlessly.

She watches in complete horror as his image, now on the other side of the windowpane, leaps out of sight-line like a wild animal after its prey. A chill runs up her spine and her vision starts to blur.

"DANI!" she yells, before taking off running up the walkway and into the house.

Patty, Abby, and Erin turn around in time to see Holtzmann's fleeting figure disappear through the doorway. Without a second thought, they take off past Charlie and after her. Their pounding footsteps can be heard echoing in the stairwell as the sinister spirit latches his cold dead hands around Dani's wrists.


	11. Chapter 11

Dani enters the library again, the space somehow feeling colder since she was last here. She slowly moves into the room, eyes darting from object to object: the writing desk, the fainting couch, and on the opposite side of the room the grandfather clock. She draws closer to the clock, its steady consistent ticking guiding her way, and its swinging pendulum hypnotizing her. It's a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, meticulous in its details and design. Just like everything else in this house.

The body exposed, the pendulum, weights and pulleys resting behind a glass enclosure. The three brass weights hang almost to the bottom of the clock, gently swaying on their chained pulleys. She looks up to the clock face and spots the three crank holes, used to wind the weights back up for the hour strike, the time, and the chime strike.

Nostalgia takes her over. Her grandparents had a clock like this, it wasn't as old or as fancy, but it worked the same way. When Dani was a child, she visited her grandparents every Sunday. Like clockwork after they finished their lunch, Dani would beg her grandfather to allow her to wind the weights back up. He would always tease her, _oh I don't know, it takes a strong little girl to get the job done_. _You sure you can handle it?_ Playing along, Dani would vigorously nod her head with a giant smile. Then he would always relent with saying, _well you did eat all your vegetables, so I suppose you are strong enough_.

They would walk to the foyer together, where the clock rest. Her grandfather would remove the crank from its resting place on top of the clock, placing it in her eager hands, before picking her up so she could reach the clock face. Dani smiles, remembering the sound of the weights being pulled upward as she turned the crank slowly clockwise.

The sound of a proton pack blasting outside, shakes Dani from her reminiscence. She walks over to the window, spying Abby giving a new meaning to hedge maintenance. She also spies Patty and Holtzmann still out in the yard and her stomach drops again. She lets out a breath and turns her head to the sound of Erin and Charlie's movements down the stairwell. Abby's commotion outside is quite loud and has obviously alerted them. Dani turns back to the window, noticing for the first-time small patches of frost on the bottom of the window. Bending down she inspects the pane, it looks almost like two frozen hands had been pressed against the glass, leaving behind a frosted imprint.

She shakes her head, deciding to leave it to being unexplained. Crossing the wood planked floor again, she moves back to the grandfather clock. Pushing herself up onto her tip-toes she moves her hand along the top of clock, fingers gliding over the wood, searching. Finally, her fingers brush against metal, she wraps her digits around the small object, pulling it from its hiding place. With crank in hand, she tugs open the glass door protecting the clock face. She aligns the crank with the hour strike crank hole, it fitting snugly in place. Trying to shift the crank clockwise, it doesn't budge. Dani then pulls counterclockwise and the pulleys and gears start to rotate and the weight begins to lift.

As she continues to wind, she can't help but wish that she was somehow magically rewinding time itself. Rewinding back to earlier in the night, before she made a fool of herself by kissing Holtzmann, before Holtzmann reached out to touch her or even before that when she opened up to her.

The crank tightens up and the brass weight comes to a resting point. She looks behind her, almost expecting it to actually work. That she could simply go back in time by winding a clock. She chuckles to herself for her own naivety and wishful thinking. Twisting back around, she raises the crank to fit it into the middle crank hole, but she stops. In the reflection of the clock's glass door, Dani can see a form looming just outside the window behind her.

A rush of glowing light filters into the room. It's not the moonlight, or even a spotlight shining in, it's the ethereal form of a ghost. It moves with such ease and without barrier, frightening Dani into a static position. With her back still turned, her heartbeat begins to race and she loses all function of her hands, the crank dropping to the floor with a clank. He hovers by the window, giving no indication of what he plans to do next. His face lights up, a wicked smirk twists its way up his cheeks.

She knows there is only a few options that she has, she runs through them in the split second that she has before he makes the first move. One: she could try and run for the door, scream for the others to come help. Two: she could make a break for her backpack by the desk leg near the other window, she left the ghost grenade Holtzmann gave her inside it. Three: She could try to talk to him.

He extends his long slender fingers out, flexing them back and forth, as his eyes grow darker.

"Yeah, forget option three," she whispers to herself, spinning around, she lungs for her bag. Her feet pushing off the floor, she's not even able to make it halfway to her target before the entity is on her. He knocks her to the ground, but she doesn't give up. She tries to quickly crawl her way to the desk, but he proves to be stronger. Grabbing her by the material of her jeans, he forcefully flips her over on her back, latching his icy hands around her wrists. His grip burns her skin and she cries out. She kicks out her legs, trying to hit him anywhere she can, but it does nothing.

The lower half of his body floats up into the air, putting him in a horizontally position. Dani continues to struggle, the muscles in her arms straining. The pressure on them increases as she realizes that she is being pulled into the air. She panics, the ghost moves upwards and upwards towards the ceiling, bringing Dani with him. Her cries become louder, a few tears escape from her eyes. Her feet now off the ground, she frantically kicks them out, hooking them under a heavy, solid wood game table. It momentarily gives her the resistance she was looking for, the ghost jerks as his journey comes to an abrupt stop. She looks up, as his face contorts with anger, his grip tightening around her wrists even more, as he gives her another hard tug. The game table wobbles, chess pieces spilling over, but Dani is able to kept her feet tightly clenched underneath.

A sound that could only be described as an animalistic growl bellows from the ghost, once again he gives her another hard tug. This time she can't keep her hold. The game table flips over, sending chess pieces all over the floor. The momentum of his tug causes them both to go flying further upwards. Sending the entity straight through to the attic and Dani's hands smacking against the ceiling. Even though there is drywall and plaster between them, he still has Dani's wrists tightly in his grasp.

Holtzmann races into the room, immediately catching sight of Dani's dangling form. She quickly moves across the room, her foot slipping on a bishop chess piece, landing her on her back side for the second time tonight. She wastes no time reacting to the pain radiating from her lower back, instead she pushes herself back up and over to Dani. Squatting with her legs, she jumps as high as she can, her arms latching onto Dani's waist. She grips her tight, her extra weight only brings Dani down a foot from the ceiling.

Patty rushes into the room next, followed by Erin and Abby. Her mouth drops open at the scene before her. Dani and Holtzmann attached like a chain, hovering just below the ceiling. Holtzmann continues to try and pull them down, but her feet not being able to touch the floor makes it difficult.

Patty pulls, what she coined as her _ghostly lightsaber,_ from her utility belt. "Don't worry Dani, I got this." She then motions to Erin. "Grab onto Holtzmann and start pulling them down."

Erin runs over to where Holtzmann's legs are dangling, being mindful of the scattered chess pieces all over the floor. She wraps her arms around Holtzmann's knees and begins to pull. Patty pushes in the button on her lightsaber, a stream of twisting light emits from the base, forming a sword shape. Erin continues to pull, her weight combined with Dani and Holtzmann's weight, pulls the entity back through the ceiling. By the time, Erin is able to pull them down far enough that her knees touch the ground, the entity is exposed from the waist up.

Patty steps forward, raising the lightsaber above her, swinging it down like an ax, she slices right through one the entity's arms. The severed arm falls towards the ground, but disappears in a flash of smoking light before making impact. The entity recoils his other hand back, releasing Dani from his grip, sending Holtzmann tumbling down onto Erin and Dani onto Holtzmann. Patty turns off her weapon with a satisfying shake of her head.

"Everybody down," shouts Abby from behind. She charges up her pack and points her particle thrower at the one-armed ghost hovering in the corner of the room. Patty just barely has enough time to duck before a proton stream blasts over her head, lassoing around the ghost. He thrashes violently as the stream wraps around him several times, reaching out with his only arm, he anchors himself to the window curtain.

Abby pulls the particle thrower back, tightening the stream, causing the window treatments and supports to rip straight from the wall. He doesn't give up and continues to scramble to find something else to grab onto, turning over bookcases and a writing desk, before finally latching onto the grandfather clock.

"Holtz?" Abby calls. "Can you set me up a trap?"

Dani rolls off Holtzmann, freeing her from the middle of a Ghostbuster sandwich. She scrambles to get on her knees, her feet not quite functioning yet. Pulling the ghost trap from its resting place at the bottom of her proton pack, she slides it across the floor in front of the ghost. Holtzmann uses her hand to push down on the attached petal, opening the trap. A surge of suction emits from its opening, pulling the ghost feet first towards it. The clock begins to teeter, as his feet fight the suction.

Abby's hands begin to shake, she grips the thrower tighter, holding on as best she can. Everyone else remains low to the ground, with the way this ghost is thrashing and the way Abby's proton stream is moving, there is no safer place in this room to be. Suddenly the clock no longer being able to take the pressure, tips over onto its front, shattering glass everywhere. This sends the ghost propelling towards the ghost trap, but his swinging feet are able to knock the trap over on its side.

Dani tries to crawl on all fours towards it to place it right side up again, but shards of glass are riddled along her path. The ghost takes advantage of the trap being yielded useless, by making a last-ditch effort to escape. With the proton stream still securely wrapped around him, he propels himself at the window. The stream tightens and Abby finds herself being pulled after him. She tries to dig her feet in, but the polish on the floor only helps her sail smoothly across it.

The ghost travels easily through the glass panes, but once the proton stream comes in contact with the window, it shatters completely. Abby reaches the window in less than two second, almost following right after him into the night's sky, but Patty is able to get a hold of her before it happens. Abby plants her feet firmly against the wall beneath the window ledge for more support. Grabbing onto her arms from behind, Patty helps Abby control the particle thrower.

"Abby… baby girl, you need to let go." Patty tells her, reaching for the power button to her thrower.

"No!" Abby shouts. "He's not getting away this time." She covers the button, not letting Patty near it.

Dani gets to her feet, her muscles faltering. Erin reaches out, grabbing her hand to steady her. "Abby, let go," her voice is stranded. "We'll get him I swear it, but this isn't the time. You gotta let go now."

Abby keeps her eyes focused on the struggling form of the ghost at the end of the proton stream. Suspended midair, he continues the fight to free himself. She feels the surges of pain ripple through her muscles, as she tries to hold on. Standing amongst the broken glass and debris, she knows Dani is right. He won tonight, but she vows next time they meet that won't be the case. She positions her finger over the button, pushing down hard. The proton stream unwraps itself from around the ghost, retracting back into the particle thrower. The ghost jets out of sight, as Abby and Patty fall to the ground.

The room grows silent. The only sound being the glass crackling beneath their boots, as they begin to stand, huddling all together in the middle of the room. Their eyes drift around the mess laid out before them, the room completely destroyed.

Abby reaches out for Dani, pulling her into a tight embrace. "You okay?"

Dani simply nods her head against Abby's shoulder. Her fingers gently tracing over the angry red marks around her wrists. Abby finally pulls away, looking down at Dani's hands.

"Shit… we need to get you some ice." Abby turns Dani's hands over in her own. "You're bleeding."

Dani pulls her hands away, folding them against her stomach. "I'm fine. Just a superficial cut from some of the glass."

Abby tucks a piece of hair behind Dani's ear. "We're still getting you that ice." She then looks around her. "Where's Charlie?" she asks. "Anyone seen him?"

From the doorway, a strawberry blonde head pops into view, then cautious the rest of the young assistant follows. "I'm here. Thought it be best I not get in the way." He smiles awkwardly, but it slowly fades as he gets his first look at the room or what's left of it.

Abby scratches the side of her neck as she reads the horrified expression on the young man's face. She steps around a turned over bookshelf, dodging the scattering of books on her way to Charlie's side. "I know this looks bad, but tell your boss not to worry about it. It will all be taken care of, just make sure to send the bill straight to the mayor's office." She gives him a smile before turning back to the rest of the group. "Let's get the hell outta here, huh?"

Patty grabs the metallic equipment bag, slinging it over her shoulder with a grunt. While Holtzmann retrieves the ghost trap, closing it once again. Erin tends to Dani, dabbing at the droplets of blood on the palms of her hands with a wet towelette from her pocket.

They slowly head towards the door, their movements achingly slow. Holtzmann from her position in the back spies Dani's backpack out of the corner of her eye. She detours, moving over to the turned-over desk, the blue pack lying trapped beneath it. With one forceful tug on the strap, she liberates it from its confinement.

/

Once out at the car, Holtzmann pushes her way through Patty and Abby. Erin just finished helping Dani into the car, when Holtzmann appears, propping herself against the open door. The others move behind the car, glad to be removing their heavy packs.

"I got your bag." Holtzmann extends it out to her, fingers loosely wrapped around one of the shoulder straps.

Remembering Dani's hurt hands, she leans in the car over her, placing the bag at her feet. Dani straightens her back, pushing herself as far back against the seat as she can. The close proximity just too much for her.

"Thank you… and not just for the bag." She tells her.

Instead of replying, Holtzmann reaches over buckling Dani's seat belt for her. Holtzmann looks up, when she hears Dani's breath catch when her hands brush against the other's waist. Dani's eyes drift down to Holtzmann's lips before quickly turning her head away.

"Also, I'm sorry for any awkwardness I caused."

Holtzmann freezes, her brows knitting together, she stares at Dani's turned face. "What?"

Dani doesn't answer her, she just shifts uncomfortably under Holtzmann's stare. Eyes trained outside the open door.

Holtzmann tries to sit down beside Dani, who is positioned in the middle of the back seat, but her pack won't allow her to. It bangs against the ceiling and the back of the driver seat, she sighs before giving up, pulling herself completely out of the car. Dani still doesn't look at her, instead moving her sight-line to her folded hands in her lap.

"I'm not sure I follow?" Holtzmann pleads.

Dani closes her eyes, wishing now that she never said anything. This isn't the time to bring it up, too much has happened and she is too emotion right now to handle it properly. "Forget I said anything. It doesn't matter."

Holtzmann starts to lean back into the car, but the reappearance of Erin, divested of her bulky gear, stops her.

"What are you still doing with your pack on?" Erin asks. "We're ready to go."

Side-stepping Holtzmann, she takes the seat beside Dani. Immediately wrapping an arm around her. Holtzmann watches as Dani lays her head against Erin's shoulder, wishing she was the one providing her with comfort… and love.

She closes the door for them, walking around to the trunk of the car to shed her pack.

/

As soon as she puts the car in gear, both Patty and Abby's eyes drift shut, exhaustion taking over. Holtzmann feels it too, but being the one behind the wheel doesn't allow her the luxury of a cat nap. She doesn't really mind though, the trip back to the city will give her time to think about what to say to Abby about asking Dani out.

Pulling out of the Crane Estate, she can't help but smile, her mind replaying the kiss Dani planted on her lips. She had imagined kissing Dani many times, but she was still shocked when it actually happened.

She pulls down her visor, the morning sun flickers through the trees, sending a warm orange glow throughout the car. She looks in the rear-view mirror, Dani's head still resting on Erin's shoulder. Her eyes are open, blankly staring out the window. The shadows of tree branches dance across her face, as they travel down the narrow country road.

Holtzmann turns her attention back to the road, back to the car she is following out of here, Charlie's little electric blue Honda Civic. The trees open up, Charlie flips on his right turn signal and Holtzmann follows suit. Once she makes the turn, the GPS sounds to life, the map loads, accurately tracking their location.

 _Ding… Ding Ding… Ding… Ding Ding Ding_

Everyone's eyes start to open, looking for the source of the obtrusive noise. Holtzmann looks back through the rear-view mirror, the sound obviously coming from the back seat. Dani lifts her head from Erin's shoulder, reaching for the phone in her back pocket.

"Somebody is popular," Patty jokes.

The dinging continues, Dani swipes her phone open to reveal twenty-six missed calls and voicemails. She places the phone up to her ear, playing the first message. Everyone looks on, as Dani sits straight up, her face plagued with horror.

"What is it?" Abby inquires.

She doesn't say anything right away. Just continues to scroll through the voicemails, each one more desperate sounding than the last.

"He hit the city."

Erin grips the headrest in front of her, turning her body towards Dani. "What do you mean?" she asks. "After he got away?"

Dani shakes her head. "No, these messages are from earlier in the night. After we got to the Crane Estate and before we came in contact with him."

"Holtzy, I think you better step on it," Abby orders.

Holtzmann presses down on the gas, veering the car over the double solid line to pass Charlie. Everyone grabs onto whatever they can, to hold steady as the car swerves back over and in front of the Civic.

Patty turns towards the backseat, once it's safe to move around again. "I'm confused," she starts. "Why would he go back and forth like that?"

Abby shakes her head. "I don't know. Maybe he was upset when he didn't find Tobias at the house and went back to the city… angry."

"But then why would he come back to the house afterwards?" Erin questions.

Abby shrugs her shoulders. "Just to make sure… I guess. Does a ghost really need a reason?"

Dani leans over the center console. "Patty, do you have pen and paper?"

Patty reaches down into her purse, pulling out a pencil and small note pad. "Here."

Dani takes it gratefully, sliding the phone between her ear and shoulder, she writes away on the notepad. "It seems that it was only hotels hit. Three so far, all in a three-block radius of The Crane Hotel."

"And the Crane Hotel itself?" Erin implores.

"I didn't get a call about it."

Patty chuckles. "Damn, this ghost can find a house out in the middle of the Connecticut woods, but he can't find a twenty-three-story building with the name Crane in big letters on it."

"Are we sure it was him?" Holtzmann asks.

Dani nods, her pencil still sailing across the paper. "Same description. This is our guy. I'm certain of it."

"Okay then." Holtzmann presses down on the gas petal even more, flipping on the siren switch, they speed their way back towards the city.


	12. Chapter 12

They get back to the city to find it in complete chaos. Police have several streets blocked off around Washington Square Park and hordes of onlookers crowd the sidewalks trying to get a look at the damage. Most of the spectators pull suitcases behind them, retelling their encounter with the malevolent ghost to anyone that will listen. Local news vans with reporters and cameramen descend on the area, itching to get the story.

The Ghostbusters are forced to park the Ecto-1 several blocks away, as quickly as they can, they race back to the central location, fatigue pulling at them the whole way. Pushing through the crowd, the first sign of the ghost's destructive path, is the blown-out windows on the fourth floor of The Waterford. They cross the street, heading straight for the front entrance. A few police officers start to call after them, but when they notice their jumpsuits and realize who they are, they let them pass.

Once they make it to the other side of the street, they spot the mayor and his assistant standing off to the side of two workers cleaning up the glass on the sidewalk.

"Finally decide to show up," the mayor shouts. "Buildings, ladies!" He extends out his arm for emphasis like a model at a car show. "Buildings that are reeking with paranormal activity, right here in front of me."

Abby adjusts her glasses with a sharp sigh, turning towards the mayor. "We are doing the best we can, mister mayor," she spits through gritted teeth. "He's a sneaky little son of a bitch and an expert at eluding us, but we will catch him." She steps into his personal space. "Now, if you are quite done pointing out the obvious, we have a crime scene to investigate."

With that she turns back around, leading the rest of the group through the lobby doors, leaving a speechless mayor on the sidewalk surrounded by debris. Patty gives her a congratulatory squeeze of the shoulder, once out of view.

The rest of the morning is a lot of the same. Hotel management and guests of all three hotels hit, mad that the Ghostbusters were unreachable and are just now showing up hours after the incident. While entering and exiting the buildings, reporters shove microphones in their faces, demanding a statement. They stay silent, the questions thrown at them going unanswered.

During their talks with hotel staff, they learn that the other undisturbed hotels in the area, have seen a surge in demand. Hotel owners taking advantage of the situation, increasing their rates as distressed tourists look for refuge, the Crane Luxury Hotel being one of the first to do so.

"What's our next move?" Erin asks, while heading back to the car.

Abby turns, looking at her friends. "I'm going home," she simply replies. "I'm tired of chasing this ghost, he always seems to get the better of us anyway. So, I'm going home and I'm going to sleep as long as I feel like it and then… and only then will we come up with a plan to trick him into come to us. Let it be on our terms next time."

Turning back around, she disappears onto the crowded sidewalk. The rest of the gang quickly tailing after her. Dani couldn't help but be surprised by Abby's statement. She had been so determined… determined beyond rationality at the Crane Estate. Now she seems placid about the whole thing. She figures it just the exhaustion taking over. Heavens knows they could all use a few hours of sleep, they are practically rendered useless at this point.

/

Dani remains worried about Abby, watching her just sitting in the living room, drinking tea and jotting things down on a notepad. When she is not doing that, she just stares off into space. Dani tries several times to engage her in conversation or ask her about when they will be returning to work, but Abby always replies the same.

"Not ready yet."

Patty and Erin are constantly calling and texting Dani about Abby, but her condition remains the same. They thought about meeting without Abby, but it just didn't seem right.

On the second day of limbo, Abby knocks on Dani's bedroom door.

"Come in."

Abby eases the door open slowly, a bright smile on her face. Dani hadn't seen her smile like that for some time and it dumbfounds her to see it now.

"I already called the girls, we start work again tomorrow. Okay?"

Dani shifts the laptop in her lap. "Great, I'm looking forward to it."

Abby nods her head enthusiastically. "Me too." Still smiling her starts to close the door, but hesitates. "One more thing, I'm fine… if you were worried.

"I wasn't worried," Dani lies. Hoping Abby doesn't notice her ears turning red. She has never been good at poker.

"Okay well, I just—well good night."

/

It turns out all the writing and staring off into space was not a waste. Abby used the two days away from the fire station to formulate a plan. There is a light in her eyes, as she explains in detail how it will work. Warren T. Crane, a willing participant or not, will be used as bait to draw the ghost into a location of their choosing. Right now, they're task is to get everything ready to ensure the plan's success.

Holtzmann is in charge of finishing the portal reverser, Dani is running around town collecting supplies and lunch, Patty and Erin are mapping out their movements, while Abby is organizing the equipment they will need.

Everything is currently running like a well-oiled machine, but that doesn't keep Holtzmann from getting impatient. Her eyes constantly shifting to the watch around her wrist, when it becomes half past noon, she can't wait any longer. She clears her throat loudly, making the other three in the room turn her direction.

"Sorry," she chokes out.

She eyes Patty as the others start to turn their attention back to the work at hand. Patty gives her a small nod of understanding.

"You know what Erin?"

Erin looks up at Patty. "What?"

She pushes the papers on the table away from them. "We should take a break from this. Give our eyes a rest. I saw some prime scrap metal in the dumpster next door, let's go check it out."

Erin gives her a funny look. "Let Holtzmann do it. I don't wanna go knee deep in garbage."

Holtzmann bangs some metal pieces together. "Sorry, too busy. But it would be great if you guys could check it out for me." She gives Erin a sweet smile. "Maybe you'll find a couple pieces that will help me finish this damn reverser."

Giving Erin a small nudge to her shoulder. "Come on it'll be fun. I'll get in the dumpster, you can be the look-out."

With a roll of her eyes, Erin relents, heading for the side door to the alley with Patty right behind her. Patty shoots Holtzmann a thumbs up, before disappearing from the building.

Once outside, Erin maneuvers towards the adjacent building, peering in over the dumpster's edge. "Hey, there's nothing in here."

Patty leans against the brick exterior, crossing her arms. "Of course not, its trash day."

"Then why are we out here?" Erin rests her hands on her hips.

"Holtzy needs to talk to Abby privately. I just needed an excuse to get us out of the way."

"Oh." Erin removes her hands from their resting place, folding them across her chest instead, as she moves to lean against the wall beside Patty. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"Then Abby would know that she needed to talk to her. I think it's best to leave that up to Holtzmann, don't you think?"

With a shake of her head, Erin agrees. "How long are we supposed to stay out here?"

Patty frowns. "I don't know."

"Then how do we know when it's okay to go back inside?"

Patty sighs. "I don't know Erin. Maybe Holtz will come out and get us."

Erin leans her head back, staring up at the sliver of dark clouds she can see between the buildings. "Looks like it's going to rain."

Patty looks up as well. "Stop… you're gonna jinx it."

They fall silent for a second and it's momentarily peaceful, but then Erin has another question. "What did she need to talk to her about anyway?"

Patty gives Erin a hard look. "I don't know if I should say."

"Oh come on, we are all friends here."

Patty bites at her fingernails. "Okay, but you can't say anything to Dani." She points her finger at Erin. "Okay?"

Erin gives Patty a big smile, while tracing an imaginary X over her heart.

/

Back inside the fire station, Holtzmann puts down her tools. She wipes her hands clean on the rag from her back pocket, before slowly proceeding over to Abby's work station. She runs her fingers over her clothes, checking her hair, and removing her googles from the top of her head. She feels like a teenage boy about to have a sit down with his prom date's father. She just hopes she doesn't get the _what are your intentions_ question.

"Abby," her voice sounding weaker than she expected.

"Hmm?" Abby doesn't look up.

Holtzmann shifts on her feet, suddenly not knowing what to do with her hands. She leans her arms against the chair beside the table, but it rolls out from under her, sending her crashing to the floor.

Abby finally looks up or rather down at Holtzmann sprawled out before her. "It's a desk chair, it has wheels," she tells her matter-of-factly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I've been falling a lot lately." Holtzmann grabs onto the table, pulling herself back up "Eventually I'll stick the landing."

Abby chuckles, relieving some of the tension that Holtzmann is feeling.

She softly clears her throat. "Abby," she begins. "Remember the other night, at the stake-out, when I wanted to talk about Dani, but you never gave me the opportunity?"

Abby puts down her pencil, directing her full attention to the obviously nervous woman in front of her. "What's going on?"

Holtzmann starts picking at the chips in the wood table, averting her eyes away from Abby's glare. She has never been very good at talking about her feelings with other people.

"What is it with you and Dani?" Abby demands. "I just don't understand this. What problem could you possibly have with her?"

Holtzmann bites down on her bottom lip hard, almost drawing blood. Still not being able to find her words or maybe it's just not being able to find the right ones.

"Dani is a sweet girl," Abby continues. "She's polite, hard-working, and a stickler for good personal hygiene. What's not to like? I mean really…"

Holtzmann closes her eyes tightly, her face scrunching up, as Abby continues to babel on. Her short fingernails dig into the wood table, her face heats up, and she doesn't even realize she is holding her breath.

"This is really starting to piss me off." Abby slams her hand down on the table. "You would be the last person I would expect this from. I'm really disappointed in you. I thought you were better than this. I thought-"

"I think I'm in love with Dani," Holtzmann blurts out. Her eyes widen, the declaration of love she just announced, surprising even herself. She gulps, staring at Abby, trying to gauge her reaction.

On the other side of the table, Abby stands in bewilderment. Her face evident of the pure shock from Holtzmann admission. Her eyes flick around the room, as her brain tries to catch up with the moment. This is certainly not where she thought this conversation was going. When did this happen? How did this happen? So many questions run through her mind, as she tries not to look at Holtzmann directly.

"I never disliked Dani, not in the least." Taking a slow deep breath, Holtzmann places her hands flat on the table, palms down. "She transfixes me and I find myself helpless before her. I have never felt such a pull, no one has ever had this kind of hold on me… on my heart." She licks her lips nervously. "And I don't know how else to describe it, other than I need her smile to give me hope, her laugh to warm my heart, and her touch to ignite me. I could be whole with Dani by my side and I can only pray it's the same for her."

The room grows silent, the only sound heard coming from the air flowing through the A/C vents. Abby reaches for her chair, pulling it up to the table and cautiously sits upon it. Her spine parallel with the chair back and her eyes trained on the assortment of items littering her work station. She runs her fingers along stacks of papers, straightening them. Picking up her pencil, she places it immediately back down again.

"Have you told Dani all this?" Abby's voice is slightly above a whisper.

Holtzmann shakes her head. "It was important to me to talk to you first."

"Why?"

"Because… you're my best friend Abby and Dani is your cousin. I need to hear you say you are okay with this." Holtzmann moves around the table, closer to Abby. "I respect you and look up to you, and so does Dani. How you feel on the matter is of importance."

Abby looks up. "Do you think she feels the same way about you?"

Holtzmann ponders over the question before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know if her feelings are as strong as mine, but I know there are some sort of feelings there." She tries not to smile when she says the next part. "She kissed me."

"Wow," Abby exclaims. "She didn't tell me that. I guess we haven't been talking much lately."

"In her defense," Holtzmann urges. "I doubt she has told anyone."

"I'm different though." Abby quick with her retort. "I already knew that Dani is…" She waves her hand in the air, searching for the right word. Finally, abandoning it, she points to her own chest. "I was the first person she came out to, she trusted me. Why wouldn't she come to me now?"

Holtzmann places a hand on Abby's shoulder for comfort. "I think it's a bit confusing when for so long you were family and friend, to suddenly become boss too. It's hard to determine where the line is."

Abby smiles weakly, grateful for Holtzmann's words, even in a moment like this. "I don't have any problem with you dating Dani." She grabs onto Holtzmann's hand, that is still resting on her shoulder. "I couldn't think of a better partner for either one of you."

Launching unexpectedly forward, Holtzmann pulls Abby into a tight hug.

Abby chuckles softly into the fabric of Holtzmann's shirt. She then turns her head towards her ear. "You never needed my approval, but you have it."

Pulling away, they smile at each other, Holtzmann's eyes misting up in the process.

"So how are you going to go about telling Dani all this?" Abby teases.

Holtzmann ducks her head, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. She pushes back a few loose tendrils of hair from her face. "Jeez, I don't know. The thought of exposing my heart to her, scares the shit out of me."

May I give you a little insight?"

Holtzmann nods. "Please do."

"She likes daisies," Abby divulges. "Not the big Gerbera daisies, but you know… those little white ones."

"Good tip." Holtzmann smiles back.

Abby opens her mouth to speak again, but the side door opening hinders her from doing so. They both turn towards the intrusion. Across the room, enters Dani followed closely behind by Erin and Patty.

"Look whom I found standing out in the alleyway… in the rain." Laughter lacing it's way through Dani's voice.

Patty and Erin walk past Dani, their shoulders hunched over and frowns on their faces. They head towards the restroom, in search of towels to dry off their soaked bodies. Dani shakes out her black-n-white polka dot umbrella by the door. Holtzmann remains in place, just watching her, completely mesmerized. She drops the umbrella on the ground, proceeding to run her fingers through her dark locks, shaking out the droplets that managed to get pass the barrier of her umbrella.

Abby observes Holtzmann as she continues to stare at her cousin. She notices the way Holtzmann's eyes lighten and the way her chest rises and falls at a quickened pace. She smiles to herself in disbelief, disbelief that she could have missed the signs. It all seeming so clear to her now.

Dani walks over, her eyes briefly meeting Holtzmann's, before setting her attention on Abby. She drops a bag full of tacos on the table, then a bag of parts Abby asked for. "I was luckily able to get everything on your list, but it wasn't easy."

She moves way, heading back to her desk with a pile of papers in her hand.

"What's that?" Abby asks, pointing to the stack in her possession.

"It's nothing. Just something for me," Dani replies back nonchalantly. She opens her bottom drawer, placing the papers inside, before quickly closing it again.

Abby thinks nothing of it, reaches for the taco bag, but Holtzmann frowns. She only saw part of the top page, but it looked like a job resume.

Erin and Patty exit the bathroom, Patty wiping the towel against her clothes, Erin wrapping hers around her hair. Looking less drenched, Erin crosses the room, smiling all the while at Dani.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Dani asks, checking her dress self-consciously for any stains or tears.

Patty nudges Erin, who quickly shakes her head, folding her lips to hide her smile. "I'm just smiling because I'm happy." Her eyes move quickly to Holtzmann before she grabs a few tacos and retreats to her chair.

Holtzmann glares at Patty, knowing exactly what is going on here. But Patty pretends not to notice, busying herself with reducing the water from her jacket.

 _Beep…_

Holtzmann recognizes the sound as her notification alert. She reaches into her pocket, pulling out her phone.

Four more _beeps_ simultaneously filter through the room, making everyone else reach for their phones as well.

"He's there," Holtzmann shouts. "One of the meters went off at the Crane Hotel."

"Which one is it?" Patty asks, staring at her phone. "I can't read this damn thing."

"Meter number six," Erin offers. "That's the one in Crane's office."

There is moment were they all stand frozen like statues, just staring at their phones, but then the situation registers and they start to scramble about. Dani moves out of the way, for fear of being run over as the others head for the dressing area. She waits by her desk, watching the suit-up process, specifically Holtzmann.

Erin, Abby, and Patty maneuver towards the car as Holtzmann jogs back over to her work station, passing Dani along her way. She grabs her yellow tinted googles from the table, positioning them in place around the top of her head.

Saddling herself beside Dani, she leans in close. "I'm gonna bring you home a ghost."

Dani can feel her breath against the side of her neck, the goosebumps erupting on contact. She turns her face to look Holtzmann in the eye. "Then you better not come back without it." She breaks out into a smile, dampening what seemed like, at first, harsh words.

Holtzmann smiles back, giving her a flirtatious wink, before taking off towards Ecto-1. Dani feels her stomach flip with excitement, but immediately berates herself for her lack of self-control. Heading back to her desk with a sigh, she opens the bottom drawer again, reaching inside for the stack of papers, she just tucked away.

/

Quickly it becomes apparent that no one knows how to drive in the rain. Holtzmann beats the palm of her hand against the steering wheel, as she stares at the endless line of red tail lights in front of her. It seems as if making a run for it on foot may be faster, but decides against it. Since leaving essentially a nuclear reactor in the middle of a busy New York street, wouldn't be the smartest idea.

Abby spends the whole car ride, fretting over whether they will make it in time or not. Every few seconds she refreshes the app page, monitoring closely the energy level surrounding the meter.

"Come on… come on… come on," she shouts at the phone screen.

Holtzmann finally catches a break in the traffic, taking an alternate route that Patty suggested, they arrive at the Crane Hotel, a short time later. They waste no time descending on the lobby entrance. Holtzmann and Erin experiencing some trouble with the revolving doors, both trying to squeeze into one compartment. But once inside they race to the elevator, just as the doors open.

Patty holds her arm out to the guests that had been initially waiting for the elevator. "Sorry, you'll need to take the next one."

There's a few groans, but she doesn't address it. They all pile in the small space, heading up to Mr. Crane's office, hoping they are not too late. Adrenaline races through their bodies, as they realize this could be it, the nightmare they have been living in, could be over very soon.

Abby checks the app again. "He's still there."

The ride up feels like an eternity, but when the doors finally ding open, the gang files out like a troop of soldiers entering combat. Powering up their packs, they swiftly pass by Charlie's desk, heading straight for the office door in front of them.

"Wait, you can't just walk in there," Charlie weakly shouts after them.

He reaches for his phone, trying to alert his boss of the uninvited intruders, but Holtzmann flings the door open before he has the chance.

They assembly into the room, lining up like a barricade in front of the door. Nothing gets in and nothing gets out.

Mr. Crane stands from his chair, palms resting firmly on the desktop, his brows knit and his lips tight. "What is the meaning of this?"

Charlie pokes his head over Erin's shoulder. "I'm sorry sir, they just barraged in."

The four pair of Ghostbusters' eyes move around the room. Abby leaves her position; the others move in closer to fill the gap. She looks under tables and behind curtains, moving with quick steps. After a full search of the room, she shakes her head. "Nothing."

The others sigh, rolling their eyes. How do we keep falling for this?

Abby pulls her phone back out. "Yeah, I'm only picking up left over energy now. He's gone."

Mr. Crane slams his fist on the table. "Someone needs to start making sense."

Abby walks towards the angry hotel owner, reaching under the elegantly crafted desk, she pulls out the mini P.K.E meter and drops it on the table.

His nostrils flare, as he stares down at the tiny device. "You bugged my office?"

There's a light chuckle that comes from the doorway. "We bugged your whole hotel," Holtzmann gloats.

"How did you-" He lets out a breath that is shuddering with anger. "That bitch!"

"Don't be angry with Dani, she was only following my orders," Abby encourages. "Besides, it's not a mic. It's a Psychokinetic Energy Meter, in layman's terms… it tracks ghosts."

He straightens his suit jacket, fastening the top button. "You still have not explained why you are here _in_ my office in such a completely unprofessional manner."

Abby starts to get a bit testy. "While I thought it was pretty self-explanatory, when I said it was a ghost tracker. We got a reading that he was here." She stomps her foot and points to the ground. "The ghost was right here in this room with you moments ago. You didn't see him?"

"I am the only one here, aren't I?" He then smirks at her. "Your little toy must be broken."

Abby is furious and it is evident, evident to everyone in that room. His words cut right through her. His lack of respect for her and for the field of study she holds so dearly, it pushes her over the edge. Her fists clench at her sides, her face turns red with anger, she is tired. Tired of this ghost, who always seems to get the better of her, tired of the mayor who demands results, but no support, and tired of this asshole's condescending tone.

She launches herself over the desk, clawing across the wood surface, a primitive growl vibrating from her throat. The others act quickly, reaching for Abby, trying to pull her away. Mr. Crane backs himself as far back as he can, but Abby is still able to reach his tie, pulling on it hard.

Pens and papers scatter the floor, the girls lift Abby from the desk, moving backwards, but she doesn't let go of his tie. He ends up face down on the desk, coughing and struggling. The others shout for her to let go, but she doesn't hear them, her anger cutting off the sensible part of her brain.

Finally, Charlie wakes from his paralyzing fear, races to the situation, grabbing a pair of scissors from the desk, he cuts the tie in half. Mr. Crane falls back, hands reaching up to remove the remaining piece of cloth around his neck, coughing all the while. On the other side of the desk, the Ghostbusters find themselves tumbling to the floor. Abby spread-out across the other three.

Abby scrambles off of them, pulling herself up, using the edge of the Crane desk. Her face still wrought with genuine hate, she looks as if she is going to attack again. Mr. Crane grabs the scissors out of Charlie's hands, holding it up in means to defend himself.

A notification beep from Abby's phone, which is now discarded on the floor, stops her from continuing. More beeps follow, everyone reaches for their respected phones.

"It's meter five," Holtzmann reads out. "Two floors below."

Abby gives Mr. Crane one last hard look before getting to her feet. She exits the room behind the others, forgoing the elevator, they head straight for the stairs. Slowly pulling the nineteenth floor's door open, they try to even their rapid breathing. Holtzmann sticks her head around the door-frame. She spots the ghost at the other end of the long hallway, legs spread, knees bent, and back hunched. His stance looking like that of a sumo wrestler.

Holtzmann ducks back around the door. "Okay Patty, you follow me. Abby… Erin, you wait here, but be ready. If we all try to pile into this hallway, we will either cross streams or one of us will get hurt."

Abby and Erin both nod in agreement.

Holtzmann sticks her head around again. The ghost has moved closer. "He's closing in."

Patty steals a glance, before ducking back quickly. "Okay, I know I chopped off one of this dude's arms. What is he doing with two again?"

Holtzmann takes another look. "I don't know, but we don't have time to theorize about it." The ghost now only a few yards away. She switches on her pack, Patty follows suit. "Now!"

Holtzmann springs from the doorway, shooting her proton gun at the fast-moving target. He bounces around, trying to avoid the stream of positively charged ions. Patty joins her, blasting a second stream at him. He panics, straightening out his body, hands above his head, he pushes himself off the ground. His body leaning forward at the same time, as he swan dives through the floor and out of sight.

They cut off the streams, racing to the spot where the ghost just vanished from. Erin and Abby follow after them. They stare down at the small gathering of green goo on the carpet in front of them.

Beeps start to resound from their phones again. They quickly pull them out, checking the new location of the ghost. But it proves to be difficult to determine where exactly he is at. Meters one through four are all going off, causing the readings to spike.

"Ah man, he is bouncing all over the place," Patty groans.

"I got it." Holtzmann claps her hands together. "Everyone check your breast pocket."

They all unbutton the pocket, sliding their fingers inside.

"There is a wireless intercom for each person inside." She reaches into her own pocket, pulling the small device out. "Make sure it is on channel two, then just place it around your ear, and adjust the mic near your mouth."

"This is perfect," Erin exclaims, placing the device securely around her ear. "Now we can split up."

"Yeah." Holtzmann position the device around her right ear. "After the fiasco at the Crane Estate, I thought it would be a good idea to have them."

"Good thinking. Now, I'll take meter four," Abby announces. "Holtz three, Patty two, and Erin you take one."

They break from their huddle, splitting off between the stairwell and elevators.

Abby is the first to reach her position, she readies her pack in preparation for the ghost's appearance, her phone beeping out of control in her pocket. She breathes in and out heavily, her eyes wide, scared if she even blinks she will miss her opportunity to bag him. She feels a slight vibration under her feet. She looks down, the ghost surges up from the floor below her, knocking her down on the ground.

From her place on the carpet, she fires at him, but he is too agile. He mocks her with a throaty laugh, as her stream takes out a wall sconce. A second later he is gone, disappearing through the guest door in front of her. Wasting no time, Abby gets to her feet, hearing the muffled cries for help coming from the other side of the wall. She slams her body against the solid door repeatedly, knowing very well that it will cause some major bruising by tomorrow.

"Open the door!" Abby shouts as she rams her side into again.

Finally, it slings open, an elderly woman runs pass Abby screaming, as if she didn't even see her standing there. Crossing the threshold, Abby enters the hotel room. The ghost inside, jumping up and down on the unmade bed, laughing hysterically. She starts to fire at him again, but he sinks straight through the bed. Dropping to her knees, she looks underneath to find only the remnants of his presence, green slime.

"Holtzmann, he is on his way down," Abby shouts into her comm. "Be ready."

Holtzmann hears Abby's words, but is confused by them. She is already in full jog chasing after the ghostly figure, who just rounded the corner. "I'm on it," she breathes into the mic.

Skirting the corner herself, particle thrower stretched out in front of her, she is met with the sight of a hotel staffer holding a room service tray. He gasps, dropping the tray to the floor, littering partially-eaten food and cutlery everywhere. His hands lift up into the air in the form of a surrender. "Please, don't shoot!"

"Did a ghost come through here?"

Hands still in the air, he shakes his head back and forth vigorously.

A scream comes from the opposite end of the hallway, Holtzmann spins around, taking off towards it. A door near the end of the corridor opens, two figures run out, the female with just a sheet around her naked body, and the male with a pillow covering his manhood. When the female sees Holtzmann, she jumps up and down pointing to inside the room. Holtzmann makes it to the door just before it closes, her foot sliding into the door jam.

She gives the under-dressed couple a nod. "Sorry to interrupt your afternoon delight." Before throwing the door open with a bang.

The sliding glass door is open and the troublesome ghost is balancing on the iron railing of the patio. He tips his bowler hat at Holtzmann, jumping off the railing, sailing to the sidewalk below. Holtzmann races outside, hanging the top half of her body over the railing, watching as he falls further and further. He hits the ground, landing on two feet, racing back inside.

Holtzmann clicks on her comm. "Erin… ground floor, he's walking straight through the front door."

Erin sprints from the ballroom, where she thought she heard strange noises, back to the lobby. She spots him quickly, as he knocks over a few guests, who are trying to escape the building, on his way to the hotel restaurant. She raises her particle thrower to blast him, but he is too far away and there are too many people in-between. She takes off after him on foot, as the restaurant erupts into chaos. Screaming dinner-goers knock over tables, and push people out of the way, as they run for the exit. Erin fights her way through the crowd, but the pushing and shoving makes it difficult.

A shadow moves across the restaurant's floor, Erin looks up to see a large chandelier swaying on its chain, with the ghost sitting upon it. She raises her particle thrower again, but he starts pelting her with crystal pendalogues and prisms, that he picked off the chandelier. He hits her in the head and chest, one after another, not letting up. She shields her head with her arm, shooting off her blaster blindly. The stream pushes her backward, she has never tried to do this one handed before. Uncovering her eyes, she watches the crystal fixtures rain down and the chandelier's chain snap, sending it tumbling to the tables below. The ghost leaps from his position, flying up and through the ceiling.

"Patty…" Erin warns. "He's pissed and he is heading right for you."

"Great, I can't wait," Patty replies sarcastically.

A noise comes from the corridor in front of her, with quiet steps, she goes to investigate. Peeking around the corner, she finds it empty, void of any persons or ghosts. Patty spots the tell-tale slimy residue produced by the ghost, in the middle of the hallway. Walking closer, she listens for any strange sounds coming for the rooms, near his entry point, but all is silent.

Suddenly, she feels a tap on her shoulder. Patty pivots around on her heels to find nothing behind her. "What the hell?"

Another tap hits her other shoulder and she pivots around again. Nothing. "Don't be playing with me," she yells out into the empty hallway. "I am not in the mood for this."

A chilling breeze brushes the back of her neck and she shivers involuntarily. Her eyes widen and her mouth goes dry, as she slowly turns to find the ghost standing only inches away from her. "You've never heard of a personal bubble, have you?" Patty jokes nervously.

The ghost smirks and Patty shots a proton stream at him. But once again, he proved to be too quick and jets himself straight up and through the ceiling. Patty doesn't let up, even after he disappears above her, she continues to blast the ceiling, as plaster rains down on her.

"Going up," she finally shouts into her comm.

"Thanks for the heads up," Holtzmann replies, out of breath, as she races around the corridor.

"Wait… I got him," Abby almost whispers into her mic.

She feels the vibrations again, coming from the floor below her. She gets her particle thrower ready, pointing it at the carpet, feet planted firmly. Abby focuses hard, the floral print of the carpet starts to shift before she eyes. Blue swirling light emerges and the ghost's form pushes its way through.

Her fingers are itching to pull the trigger, she almost concedes, but her brain kicks in, stopping her. She patiently watches as more and more of him is revealed: his face, shoulders, waist. When he reaches knee level, her brains signals the okay. The stream blasts from the thrower, wrapping itself around the ghost, surprising him. He whips back and forth, howling in his struggle to free himself.

Abby chuckles, as she holds on tight. "Holtz… get up here. I got him."

There is a moment of static. "Roger that."

His struggle becomes violent, smacking continuously against the walls of the hallway. Framed paintings fall to the floor, blast marks from the proton stream cascade down the walls, Abby grits her teeth and holds on with an iron grip. She is determined not to lose him this time.

Someone opens their room door, investigating the ruckus on the other side.

"Get back inside," Abby screams at the occupant of the room. "Can't you see it's not safe out here?"

The door quickly closes again, she turns her attention back to the ghost fighting a losing battle at the other end of her stream. She's got him this time, she knows it. Her stream's hold much greater this time, completely wrapped around his arms and upper body. There is no way he can grab onto anything and wiggle his way out.

The stairwell door flies open, Abby looks over her shoulder to see a flushed Holtzmann racing towards her. Holtzmann reaches behind her, sliding the ghost trap from its resting place, below her proton pack. Setting it on the ground, she kicks it towards the thrashing ghost, stopping just a foot away from him. She positions the petal at her feet to open it, raising her particle thrower, she traps the ghost with a second stream. Her right foot steps down on the petal, causing the door on the trap to swing open. The ghost lets out a frustrated grunt, as he fights the suction emitting from the trap. Abby and Holtzmann carefully begins to walk backwards, bringing the ghost completely over the device.

Feet first, he gets caught in the suction, slowly his ethereal form begins to disappear into the ghost trap. Once his head is completely within, Holtzmann slams down on the petal again, closing the trap. Their streams die out, as they shake with excitement. Holtzmann jumps up and down, fists raised in the air, as Abby lets out a deep breath. Finally, feeling all the tension inside of her release.

The elevator dings and Patty and Erin exit, packs still on and ready to fight. Holtzmann runs over to the trap, lifting it above her head, waving it around.

"Mission accomplished," she cheers. "We got him!"

The same excitement takes over Patty and Erin, they run towards the others, pulling them into a tight embrace. With arms around each other in a huddle, they laugh and jump for joy, basking in contentment over the capture of their greatest tormentor. Happy tears leak from Abby's eyes, she can't believe that it is actually all over.

The elevator dings again, the girls turn their attention to the steels doors, as they slide open. A very disgruntled Warren T. Crane steps out with two police officers behind him. He reaches up, running his fingers over the angry marking around his neck, before setting his sights directly on Abby.


	13. Chapter 13

The elation that overcame Abby at the capture of their current ghost trap occupant, deflated immediately at the arrival of Warren T. Crane and the two police officers behind him. She can easily spot the red markings she inflicted, just above his starch-white collar, causing her stomach, in-turn, to twist into knots. She genuinely feels bad about her actions, not because it apparently looks like she will be paying for said actions, but because she would have never done such a thing in her right mind. This case has proved to be too much for her.

Mr. Crane clears his throat, as he stares down at Abby. "Assault."

Shame causes Abby to move her eye-line to one of Mr. Crane's polished dress shoes, focusing specifically on its silver buckle.

He slides his hands in his pockets, casually. "Trespassing."

Abby looks back up. "Trespassing?" she questions. "This is a hotel, not a private residence."

"My office… that you barraged into, is not a public gathering place… so yes, trespassing." He jingles the loose change in his pants pocket. "Illegal wiretapping."

"Now, come on." Holtzmann steps up, pushing her way through the other girls to stand by Abby's side. "You know very well that it was only a ghost tracker, not a surveillance device."

He doesn't look at Holtzmann, keeping his eyes on Abby. "Still an invasion of privacy. The police department sees it my way." Pulling his hands from his pockets, he gestures to the hallway around them. "And finally, destruction of property, not only my hotel, but my house too."

Patty speaks up this time. "We were just trying to do our job. Which is protecting the city from ghosts and we did that and yes, I will admit that sometimes it gets a little out of hand, but the important thing is we caught him." She taps her fingernail against the side of the ghost trap.

Mr. Crane cuts his eyes over to the device, held securely in Holtzmann's grasp. "He's in there?"

Abby nods her head slowly.

"We are not opening it to show you," Holtzmann vows. "That turned deadly last time."

"I trust you." He gives Holtzmann a less-than-genuine smile, before turning back to Abby. "I'm not pressing charges, even though I should."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Abby straightens her back, trying to seem taller. She lifts her chin, keeping her face relatively neutral. "So, you just brought them with you to scare me?" She indicates with a tilt of her head towards the two police officers behind Mr. Crane.

"Thank you, officers, your assistance is no longer necessary."

Without a word, the two officers turn on their heels, heading back towards the elevators.

"Fear can be a great motivational factor, don't you think?" He smirks down at Abby.

"I'm sensing this is not quite over?"

His hands slide back into his pockets, returning to playing with the coins inside. "I have one condition and it's a simple one. So, don't worry."

Abby looks over to her colleagues, who return in favor worried eyes and sympathetic smiles. She lets out a long sigh, before moving her attention back to the man in front of her. "And what would that be?"

His smirk grows. "Apology for your behavior in my office."

"Oh, that's it?" She unfolds her arms. "I am sorry for trying to strangle you like that. It was uncalled for and I am truly ashamed of myself. Please accept my apology."

He smirks again, shaking his head with a mocking laugh. "Not good enough. Get on your knees and do it again."

Abby's face hardens, she feels a flash of her previous anger trying to resurface, like a flame igniting in her chest. "I don't know who you think I am, but I will not reduce myself to groveling at your feet. You can accept my true and earnest apology or you can have me arrested, but I refuse to be a foot-stool."

He laughs again. "I was only joking. You need to lighten up."

"Alright that's enough," Patty intervenes. "We caught the ghost and she apologized. We're getting out of here." She places her hands upon Abby's shoulders, steering her around Mr. Crane. The others following closely behind.

"You can't leave," Mr. Crane orders. "I still haven't told you my condition yet."

They all turn back to look at him.

Abby adjusts her glasses. "I thought it was the apology?"

"Yes, but I had a different way in mind." He walks past them, pressing the down button on the elevator. "Follow me and don't worry, like I said before it's simple."

/

Dani rifles through a clutter of tools on Holtzmann's work station, trying to locate the television remote control. Patty texted her, to quickly turn on the news. That was five minutes ago, and she still has not found the damn remote. While rummaging through her own drawers, she finds the gold pocket watch left behind by the ghost. Having forgot about, Dani sets it aside on her desk for further inspection later. Giving up her remote search, she pulls an old wooden ladder from the storage closet, propping it up against the equipment shelving, just below the television.

She tests out the stability of the ladder, pressing her left foot down hard on the first step. Convinced it will hold her, despite its appearance, she slowly climbs her way up. Running her fingers along the sides of the flat screen, she pinpoints where the control buttons are located.

When she finally gets the right channel, she is greeted with the sight of a press conference outside the Crane Luxury Hotel. The rain stopped about an hour ago, but from the look of the clouds, it could start again any minute. The Police Chief stands at the podium, his eyes rising as a clap of thunder sounds. Just to the right of him is the Mayor and to the left is Warren T. Crane and Abby.

"I would like to repeat for the citizens who are just tuning in, the ghost that has been terrorizing our local hotels has been captured. It no longer causes a threat and we should all carry on as usually."

"Whoa!" Dani throws her arms up in excitement. The ladder shakes and she returns her hands to grip the side rails.

Slowly, she begins to climb back down, before she ends up breaking her neck. Leaving the ladder where it is, she sits down on top of Erin's work station to watch the rest of the press conference.

"I would like to turn it over to Abby Yates from the Ghostbusters Organization. Then I will answer questions at the end." Hands of the reporters shoot up in the air as the Police Chief steps away from the podium.

Dani watches as Mr. Crane, who is standing directly beside Abby, nudges her to move. She doesn't look very pleased to be speaking to the press. Dani finds this odd. Why wouldn't she be excited to tell the whole city that they were the ones that caught him?

Abby clears her throat, looking down at all the reporters in front of her." Hello… I'm Abby Yates and like the Police Chief mentioned, I am a member of the Ghostbusters."

"Whoops… whoops." Come from somewhere in the back.

"Thank you sir, in the back row with the Domino's pizza hat. Much appreciated." Abby points in his direction. "Um… I'm not going to take any questions. I'm just here to read a statement."

She pulls a sheet of paper out of her jumpsuit pocket. The paper crinkling loudly into the mic, as she unfolds it. "I would like to thank Mr. Warren T. Crane, of the Crane Luxury Hotel, for alerting us to the activities of the offending entity inside his hotel. If it wasn't for his quick action and calm demeanor, the situation could have been much worse."

Dani's mouth falls open. "What is happening right now?"

She knows very well that no such call came through this office. That Abby and the others acted on their own accord. Why is Abby giving Mr. Crane all the credit? What happened in that hotel? Dani continues to watch the press conference, paying particular attention to Abby's body language.

Abby pauses, giving a quick glance to Mr. Crane, before continuing. "Warren T. Crane is a hero." She pauses again, just staring down at the statement that was obviously prepared for her. "Not only did he notify us, he assisted in the capture as well. It is he, you all should be thanking."

"Oh, there is no way she wrote this garbage." Dani shakes her head in disbelief.

"And what better way to thank him, than staying at this beautiful establishment, the Crane Luxury Hotel." She wads up the paper and leans into the mic. "Thank you, that's all."

The crowd claps and Mr. Crane walks past Abby to reach the mic. The hands of the reporter's shoot up again and their questions thrown into the air. Mr. Crane takes his place at the podium, raising his hand to his heart and exhibiting a phony emotional facial expression. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that. What a beautiful thing to say." He looks over at Abby with a wink. "But I'm no hero. I did what any other decent human being would have done. I have a responsibility to the guests of my hotel and to the people of this great city. I just did what had to be done."

Dani rolls her eyes at the television screen. "Bullshit."

"Now I would like to say, there was minimal damage from the encounter, but we will be open through the clean-up. I am offering anyone who stays with us a twenty percent discount and a free bathrobe for the inconvenience." Mr. Crane attempts a confident lean against the podium. He scratches at the side of his mutton chops before placing his mouth a little too close to the microphone. "I'll take questions if you have any."

Hands fly up and Mr. Crane points to a female reporter in the front row.

"Do you know what the ghost intent was? Why he chose your hotel along with the three others that were hit?"

"No and I doubt he does either." Mr. Cranes lightly grips the sides of the podium. "Puppets usually don't."

Dani's brow knits, as she stares at the screen. "What an odd thing to say."

Shaking it off, she continues to watch Mr. Crane take more questions, finding every opportunity to drop his hotel's name. She figures it could have been a great drinking game, if she was into that. Taking a shot ever time Crane Luxury Hotel was mentioned. But instead she sits on her hands, fighting with herself to not scream at the television.

/

Two hours later, the Ghostbusters crew pulls into the firehouse garage. Holtzmann and Patty race towards Dani, dying to fill her in on all that happened. Erin and Abby sit at one of the work stations, silently watching the retelling of their day. Using overzealous hand gestures and movements, Holtzmann re-enacts the attempted necktie strangulation of Mr. Cane by Abby. Making all the pieces fall into place for Dani concerning Abby's unfounded public praise of the hotel owner.

After they finish, Holtzmann picks up the occupied ghost trap, gently patting the side of it. "Told you I was bringing you home a ghost." She smiles sweetly at Dani.

Dani lets out a soft chuckle. "I never doubted you."

Holtzmann ducks her head with a blush, moving away from Dani and towards her finished containment unit. She gestures for everyone to follow her, as she bounces excitedly in front of the unit. Pulling open the door, she begins to insert the ghost trap.

"Wait!" Dani shouts. Racing over to her desk, retrieving her cell phone. "This is a historic day for us, we need to get a photo."

Holtzmann runs her fingers through her hair and straightens her clothes. She tilts her head to the side with a game show host grin, posing for the camera.

Dani snaps a few shots. "Great, I'll put this up on the website."

Sliding the trap into the shoot, Holtzmann releases the entity into the containment unit. They all watch as she presses buttons and turns levers, an unfaltering smile spreads across her face. When all is secure, she gives the containment unit a quick kiss.

"This is so exciting," Erin offers. "Just think how much research we can conduct now."

"Yeah and the first thing should be on reemerging ghost limbs."

Dani looks over at Patty, her brows knitted in confusion. "What was that?"

Patty moves closer to Dani. She cocks her hip to the side, her index finger held up in the air in front of her. "Fun fact, ghosts like lizards can regrow their limbs."

Dani just stare at her unconvinced.

"It's true," Patty continues. "Our ghost friend had two arms when we caught him, even though I had cut one off days ago."

Softly placing her fingertips against her temples, Dani tries to make sense of what she is hearing from Patty. "Okay, I had a hard-enough time understanding how you were able to cut off a ghost's arm in the first place, and now you are telling me they grow back."

Patty shakes her head enthusiastically in response, while Dani looks over to Abby for clarification.

"There seems to be some kind of regeneration… but we're not sure." Abby removes her glasses, cleaning the lens with the handkerchief from her pocket. "But we have other more crucial things to look into before that… Right Erin?"

"Huh?" Erin looks up, her hand patting against her chest. "Oh yeah, right."

"What are you doing?"

Erin pulls down the zipper of her jumpsuit, her hand reaching down into her shirt underneath. Dani raises a single eyebrow at the action. Withdrawing her hand, Erin produces a crystal prism from inside her shirt.

Erin places the prism up in front of her face. "Trying to stowaway, are ya?" She looks over a Dani, tossing it at her. "Souvenir from a chandelier at the Crane Hotel."

Dani catches the object, turning it over in her hands. "You know this reminds me of that giant crystal Mr. Crane has in his office. We're you guys listening when he told the story about the ancient Egyptians?"

Patty nods. "Yeah, I've read that, the whole using crystals to guide the dead into the afterlife. There are a lot of fascinating accounts of ancient civilizations practices regarding death. You know… like talismans and shit."

"A talisman?" Dani questions. "Isn't that basically just a good luck charm?"

"Oh no!" Patty shakes her head. "It is so much more than that. It is a guide with great power that points you in the right direction. It typically is in the form of a gemstone, but it doesn't have to be. To get back to what we were discussing… death. Some believe you can even use a talisman to guide the dead back to the physical world, by using an object which had a sort of power over the spirit while they were alive."

A chill runs up Dani's spine, goosebumps breaking out over the back of her neck. She is not sure why Patty's words affected her in this manner, but they leave her with a feeling of uneasiness.

"That is interesting and all, but we should get back to work." Abby walks over to her work station. "Holtz finish that portal reverser and as for the rest of us, lets clean up. This place is a mess."

/

Holtzmann exits her apartment building, her eyes immediately lifting towards the clear beautiful sky. She smiles happily, skipping out onto the sidewalk below. The gentle morning air brushing against her skin, as she walks to work. She arose early this morning, taking an extra-long shower and fretting over her wardrobe, which she has never done before. Clothes slung from her closet, littering the bed and floor. After many outfit changes, she decided on a pin-striped pant and matching vest with a fitted button-up shirt, her most sophisticated ensemble.

Her pace is quick and upon realizing this, she slows down. Not wanting to be sweaty when she enters the firehouse. She gives passersby earnest smiles and even a slight nod to some. Holtzmann's disposition is an elated one, for this is the day she will finally confess her feeling to the woman she loves. She is understandably nervous as well, but she tries not to pay too much attention to the fluttering in her stomach. She practiced in the mirror for hours last night, all the things she wants to tell Dani.

She makes a sharp turn around the corner of a building, almost running into a jogger and his Husky. Her back hits against the side of the brick wall, as man and dog rush passed her without a word. Letting out a sigh, she turns her head to the side, noticing a flower box filled with white daisies on one of the windows. Her lips turn up into a mischievous smile. Creeping her way up the concrete steps, Holtzmann climbs onto the entryway railing, holding tight to one of the pillars. Looking down, she gets a bit of vertigo, the drop to the garden apartment steps below would be a nasty one.

Her feet slowly shimmy along the iron railing to the edge of the building. She reaches out carefully, her hand supporting her against the window ledge and her feet balancing on the railing. Her other hand extends to the flower box, meticulously searching for the right flower, no missing petals and no imperfections. Her arm that is supporting her begins to shake, when she finds the perfect flower and stretch further inside the box to retrieve it.

A loud tap raps against the window in front of her, making Holtzmann almost lose her footing on the iron railing. The window pane slides open and a small girl pops her head out.

"Who are you?" She asks curiously.

Holtzmann's heart beats hard against her ribcage, her limbs burning, as she strains her eyes up at the child. "Holtzmann."

The girl giggles. "That's a funny name. Mine's Amelia… I'm seven." She holds up seven fingers to reiterate her age.

"I don't have enough fingers to show you my age… besides they are a bit occupied at the moment."

Amelia giggles again, her hand covering her mouth to suppress the laughter. "My mommy is making waffles, you want one?"

Holtzmann bites her lip, still trying to concentrate on reaching the flower and not alarming anyone else that way be in the apartment with Amelia. "That's nice of you and I do love waffles, but I need to be getting to work. You think you could do me a favor?"

With a tilt of her head, Amelia studies Holtzmann's face. She leans her elbows on the window sill, resting her chin in her hand. "What is it?"

"Do you see the flower that my left hand is almost touching?"

Amelia leans over the sill and nods her head.

"Without asking her, do you think your mom would mind if I took this flower? Just this one?"

"Well." The girl scrunches up her face, as if in deep thought. "Since I helped mommy plant this, half of them should belong to me."

Holtzmann smiles up at her. "So, I can have it?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful… say can you help me pick it? I can't quite reach."

Amelia leans further over the window sill, stretching her small freckled arm into the flower box. Grabbing onto the stem very carefully, she plucks it from its place. Holtzmann wiggles her fingers for Amelia to pass it over, but she doesn't. She instead brings the flower closer to her face, swirling it between her fingers. Holtzmann starts to open her mouth to question the child, but is stopped by Amelia's next action. With great care, Amelia tucks the flower behind Holtzmann's right ear. The petals tickle at the side of her face, as Amelia inserts the stem of the daisy into the back of Holtzmann's hair to keep it in place.

"Amelia… breakfast is ready!" A muffled female voice calls from inside the apartment.

She pulls back from the window, giving one last grin. Holtzmann notices one of her front teeth is missing, making her smile back.

"Thank you, Amelia, now go eat a waffle for me."

The child giggles, sliding the window shut and disappearing back into the apartment. Holtzmann braces both her hands against the window ledge, pushing off and back towards the entryway pillar. She grabs onto the support beam tightly, with a few deep breathes to calm her raging nerves. Jumping down from the railing, muscles twitching, she thinks maybe it would have been smarter to have just gone to a flower shop.

Now just a block from the firehouse, she removes the flower from behind her ear, inserting the stem in the small breast pocket of her vest. The head of the daisy hanging just over the edge. Despite the short distance, she repeatedly checks to make sure the daisy is still safely located in her pocket and in perfect condition. When she hits the steps of the firehouse, Holtzmann checks the time on her watch: 7:39am. She never arrives to work this early, usually always the last one to stroll through the door. But today, Abby has a doctor's appointment and will not be in until later, Patty and Erin usually arrive around 8:00am, giving Holtzmann time alone with Dani. She lost some time when she stopped for the flower, but still feels enough remains if she doesn't falter.

She enters through the side entrance, quietly closing the door behind her. Spotting Dani sitting at her desk with her back turned away from the door, Holtzmann removes the daisy from her vest pocket. Racked with nerves, her fingers tremble around the stem of the flower. She makes short silent strides towards Dani's desk.

The morning sunlight streams down from a high-set window, falling directly upon Dani. As if the sun decided she was the only thing worth illuminating in the entire room. Which Holtzmann would most certainly agree with. She doesn't know if it is just because the rays are highlighting it, but there seems to be more curls in her hair this morning. Dani reaches behind her, nonchalantly running her fingers through her dark strands, sending the curls bouncing against her shoulder blades. Holtzmann is transfixed, just as she always is around her, but the white summer dress Dani is wearing takes it to another level. It's simple in design, flowy, knee-length with cap sleeves, absent of any designs, it's the picture of classic beauty.

Holtzmann continues to move closer. Dani still appearing to not be aware of her presence, silently reading her emails. Holtzmann stops a few feet away, her eyes move from the back of Dani's head to her computer screen. There is an email open from a local non-profit organization about an accountant position.

Thrown-off by what she sees, Holtzmann momentarily forgets what she came her to do. "You're leaving?"

Startled, Dani swirls her chair around, her hand pressed against her heavily beating chest. "You scared me."

Holtzmann doesn't apologize, her eyes searching Dani's for answers. "You're leaving." This time it came out as more of a statement than a question.

Dani looks away from Holtzmann, her icy blue eyes have their way of penetrating her heart. She runs a hand over the back of her chair. "It's just an interview, no guarantee."

"I thought you liked it here."

"I do," Dani urges. "Of course I do, but this was never going to be permanent. You knew that."

Holtzmann looks down at her feet, scuffing one of her boots against the floor. "Yeah, but I thought we had more time."

"I'll still be around, just not as much as now." Dani fiddles with the lotus pendant around her neck. Nervously, she stands up, smoothing down the front of her dress. She crosses over to the side of her desk, occupying herself with a stack of papers. "I think this is what's best."

Holtzmann lifts her eyes back up, boring them into Dani's back. "For who?"

Her fingers stop shuffling the papers, Dani turns to look back at Holtzmann. Noticing for the first time the single white daisy in her hand. She completely turns towards her now, seating herself partially on top of her desk. Her hands falling to rest gently in her lap. Her eyes move back and forth between the flower and Holtzmann's face.

"Why do you have that?"

Holtzmann looks down at her hand, having forgotten she was even holding it. She takes a few cautious steps towards Dani, holding it out to her. "It's for you. I picked it on my way to work this morning. I thought you might like it."

Staring down at the beautiful daisy, a soft smile graces Dani's lips. "The daisy is my favorite." She doesn't reach out and take the offered token of affection, instead the smile on her face begins to fade. "It's cruel what you do to me." It comes out in almost a whisper, her eyes still trained on the flower.

Holtzmann feels a shot of pain rip through her chest. Her hand slightly falters, but she keeps the flower extended towards Dani. "I don't understand what you mean. I'm trying to give you a flower not a grenade."

"It's not the flower," Dani sighs. "It's what's behind the flower or more accurately what is not behind the flower." Taking the daisy from Holtzmann's hand, she places it in her pen holder, lightly caressing one of its petals. "And that _is_ like a grenade."

"Wait, did I do something wrong?" Holtzmann leans in closer. "Did I hurt you in some way?"

Dani feels the heat rise up the back of her neck, but she stays calm. It is about time they got this all out. "I called you cruel and that was wrong of me. It is my fault I misinterpreted what was happening between us. That I took your kindness to mean more than it does."

"Dani…"

Dani holds her hands up. "Please let me just say this, I need to just say this first."

Holtzmann nods her consent, sliding her shaking hands into her back pockets.

"I know Abby told you to be nice to me."

Holtzmann closes her eyes momentarily, she is starting to piece together why Dani's is saying all this right now. But she stays silent, letting her finish.

"And that's okay, but I put you in an awkward situation when I forced myself on you. I don't blame you for running. I'm sorry you felt like you had too. I know you didn't want the kiss. I know you don't want this." She gestures with her hand in the small space between them. "That's why I'm leav-"

Holtzmann stops her rambling. "Dani… shut up."

She slides her hands out of her pockets, reaching forward, she takes Dani's face in her hands. In one swift motion, her body is pressed against Dani's legs and her mouth meets hers roughly. A gasp of surprise falls from Dani's mouth, but Holtzmann quickly suppresses it with her own. Lips and teeth are demanding as they pull at Dani's bottom lip with a teasing nip. Dani reciprocates, sliding her fingers into the back of Holtzmann's hair, meeting fire with fire as they battle for dominance.

It's Holtzmann who pulls away first with ragged breathes, she keeps her face close. Dani's breath still brushing her lips and face. It takes Dani an extra second to open her eyes, even then they are slightly grazed over and staring at the lips she so bad wants to feel again.

Holtzmann moves one of her hands to trace along Dani's jaw. "Still think I don't want this?"

Dani's breath catches, her only answer to the question coming in the form of pulling Holtzmann's lips back to her own. Gently this time, exploratory even. With one hand anchored in Holtzmann's hair, Dani moves her other to the small of her back, pressing their bodies further together. Holtzmann parts her lips, letting her tongue dart out, caressing Dani's bottom lip, begging for entrance. A throaty groan escapes from Dani's lips as she meets Holtzmann's tongue with her own. The temperature rises between them and it once again starts to get heavy. In a moment of passion, Holtzmann hooks her hands under Dani's legs, positioning her further onto the desk. This causes another gasp from Dani.

Holtzmann pulls her lips away. "Oh no, I took it too far didn't I?"

Dani shakes her head, grabbing onto Holtzmann's face, bringing their lips back together. "No…no…no, its fine." She echoes between kisses, wrapping her legs around Holtzmann's waist to further illustrate.

"Oh!" Holtzmann breathes against Dani's swollen lips.

Holtzmann's mouth finds itself wanting to travel, moving along Dani's jaw to the soft skin of her neck. Tipping her head to the side, Dani gives her better access to explore. Lips, teeth, and tongue press into her pulse point, whimpers falling from her lips. The heat growing in their underbellies pushing them forward. Holtzmann's hand moves to Dani's thigh, the material of her dress bunching between her fingers, as her lips move from her collarbone back to Dani's mouth.

Just when things seem to be passing the point of no return, the front door opens, revealing Erin and Patty. They immediately freeze in their footsteps at the sight before them. Holtzmann springing away from Dani, who is desperately pushing at the bottom of her dress that has ridden up. Removing herself from atop the desk, she smooths down her hair, as Holtzmann slides her hands back into her pockets.

"Holy shit!" Patty exclaims, breaking out into a smug grin. "We could come back later."

"That won't be necessary," Dani answers, sitting back down in her chair. She looks over at Holtzmann giving her a wink and a flirtatious smile, out of Erin and Patty's eye-line.

Holtzmann smiles back before walking over to her own station, sporting an extra pep in her step.

"So, we're just going to pretend like that didn't just happened," adds Patty. "Okay then."

Erin shrugs her shoulders, smiling ear-to-ear. Truly happy for her friends.

A knock at the door draws their attention away, Erin is the one is answer it. Standing on the other side of the threshold is Mr. Crane's assistant, Charlie.

"Hey Erin, it's good to see you again."

Erin lets out a girlish teenage giggle, swirling a lock her hair around one finger. "Charlie!" She leans against the door-frame. "What brings you our way?" She practically purrs the question.

Patty rolls her eyes, walking over to her work station.

"Mr. Crane wanted me to deliver this to you guys personally." He holds out a high-quality envelope that looks like an invitation to a rich couple's wedding.

"Oh, what is it?"

"It's an invitation… a sort of thank you I guess." Charlie runs a hand through his short strawberry strands.

"A thank you?" Erin's eyebrows shoot up suspiciously.

"Just open it, you'll see. I gonna get back to work." He starts to turn, but stops. "But it was good to see you again… Erin."

Erin giggles again. Charlie smiles in return before heading back out onto the sidewalk. Remaining in the doorway until he is out of sight, Erin slowly turns, envelope in hand, as she walks over to Patty.

"His kinda cute, huh?" Erin asks Patty, the envelope clutched to her chest. "What do you think?

"He is barely old enough to vote is what I think." She raises an eyebrow at Erin. Bursting her little schoolgirl fantasy.

Erin's face drops. "Right… no your right. What was I thinking?" She then tries to laugh it off, unsuccessfully.

"Now open that envelope, I want to see what is inside." Patty urges.

Erin turns the envelope over, breaking the wax seal on the back. She slides the invitation from within. Running her fingers along the gold etched trim, she begins to read it out loud.

"You are cordially invited to a celebratory dinner honoring New York City heroes: The Ghostbusters."

Holtzmann and Dani move from their respected area, their ears perking up at the title _New York City Heroes_. Stopping in front of Erin, they wait patiently for her to divulge more.

"It is to be held at his house in Connecticut this Friday night."

"Damn." Patty slams her fist on the table. "Being the honorees and all, we can't get out of it."

Erin passes the invitation over to Dani. "Abby is going to love this when she finds out."

"And we thought we were through with him." Holtzmann leans against the side of the table.

Dani looks over the invitation in her hand. Her stomach knots up, an overwhelming feeling of dread rushes through her. She can't help feeling like something not right here. She shakes her head, figuring it's just her overactive imaginary. Dani hands the invitation back to Erin.

"Well," Patty mutters. "Looks like we've got plans Friday night."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the delay, I haven't had much time to write lately. The next chapter may be a little slow on getting updated as well. Just giving you guys a heads up. Thank you again to all of you still reading this story; I truly appreciate it. All the wonderful comments have really kept me going.**

"Is my tie straight?" Holtzmann stares at her reflection in the small mirror of the restroom, running her fingers over the silk material.

Dani walks into the room, looking over Holtzmann shoulder at her reflection in the mirror. "Turn around, I'll fix it."

Holtzmann does as she is told, leaning her back-end against the sink. Dani reaches up, her eyes and fingers focused on correcting the crooked necktie. Holtzmann watches her delicate face, watches how she tries not to look up at her and how she is fighting not to smile. Placing her hands on Dani's hips, she forces the smile to breakthrough. She grins as well in silent victory.

Tonight is the dreaded honorary dinner at Mr. Crane's estate. Abby was the one to call back Mr. Crane's office and tell Charlie that they will be accepting the invitation. The words tasted sour in her mouth when she said them, but she knew it would do them no good to refuse a dinner in their honor.

"There." Dani gives one last tug of the knot. "You're acceptable now."

Using the weight of her hands pressed into Dani's hips, Holtzmann pulls Dani against her. No space between them, she presses their foreheads together. Dani's arms become trapped between them.

"You sure you don't wanna come?"

Dani nods her head against Holtzmann's. "I'd rather not see that man again."

"Okay, but I get to see you afterwards, right?"

Dani nods again, but this time with a blush spreading across her cheeks. Holtzmann quickly flips their positions, Dani now being the one backed up against the sink and Holtzmann pressing into her. A string of giggles float from Dani's lips as she circles her arms around Holtzmann's neck. Holtzmann's mouth finds its way to Dani's exposed neck.

"Hey Holtzy, you ready to hit it?" Patty calls from the doorway of the restroom. "Oh jeez, sorry. I keep doing that to you guys."

Dani and Holtzmann pull apart from each other. This becoming a common problem, a budding relationship against the backdrop of a working environment. All parties involved not knowing exactly how to behave.

"We should probably set some ground rules," Dani tells Holtzmann.

"Or you know," Patty interrupts. "just close the door." She gives them both a smile and a wink.

Dani clears her throat, turning around she checks her make-up in the mirror, feeling a bit embarrassed. Holtzmann on the other hand, slides her hands into her pockets, smiling proudly. Not at all ashamed of being caught in an intimate embrace with her girlfriend.

"Looks like a party over here." Abby walks up beside Patty. "And I wasn't invited." She teases playfully.

Patty raises an eyebrow. "Be glad you weren't."

"What?"

Dani steps in, hoping to change the subject. No need for her cousin to get the play-by-play on her love life. "You both look nice. New dresses?"

Abby looks down at herself, tugging at the fabric. "Yeah, Patty and I went to the mall today and picked these out. You really like?"

Dani gives her a genuine smile and a nod of her head. "You look lovely… both of you."

The click of heels echo behind Patty and Abby, Erin appears at the restroom entrance. Abby walks further in, so Erin can join in on the conversation.

Patty gives Erin's dress a once over. "Damn girl, look at you. Now that's a hot outfit."

Erin posing with a hand on her hip and the other behind her head, showing off the tight black cocktail dress. "Why, thank you." She bats her eye lashes. "Compliments of Dani's closet." She looks over at Dani. "Thank you for letting me borrow this… oh and the heels too."

"No problem."

Holtzmann scoots closer to Dani, whispering in her ear. "You own that dress?"

Dani bites her lip, not even looking in her girlfriend's direction. "Mhmm."

"And the first time I'm seeing it is… is on Erin?"

Dani giggles, leaning in closer to Holtzmann. "Don't worry, I've got another one that's even better." Pulling away she gives her a seductive wink, that almost makes Holtzmann melt to the floor.

After their impromptu make-out session the other day, Holtzmann and Dani have been taking things slow. Lunch and dinner dates, holding hands and light kissing, trying to really build their emotional connection and not just their physical one. But there is no denying their primal attraction to one another, especially in moments like these.

"Can we maybe move this gathering to another locale?" Abby offers. "Claustrophobia is starting to fester in this tiny bathroom with five people."

Erin checks her watch. "Actually, we should be heading out."

They all exit the restroom. Holtzmann walks over to the containment unit, giving the cool metal a soft caress. She checks the readings, making sure everything is working properly. Turning away, Holtzmann walks over to stand beside Dani, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Take care of my baby over there."

Dani raises her eyebrow in a mocking manner. "Would that be the machine or Mr. Shipley inside of it?"

"Mr. Shipley?" Holtzmann asks confused. Looking over at the containment unit, realization dawning on her. She smacks her hand against her forehead. "Richard Shipley, the ghost. Funny how we haven't thought to refer to him by his really name until now."

The others collect their belongings, heading for the car. Holtzmann is the only one to stay put, wanting to spend a few extra moments with Dani. She kisses the tip of her nose, elating a bright smile from her. The others look away, trying their best to give them privacy.

"Rest assure while you're gone, I will be looking after your baby and Mr. Shipley."

"And it's still a _yes_ on me seeing you when I get back?"

Dani latches her fingers around the sides of Holtzmann's lapel, inching her closer, their lips almost touching. "Absolutely." She gives her a loving peck on the lips, before releasing her from her grasp.

Finding it hard to pull herself completely away, she relies on Dani to nudge her along. Slowly she walks backwards towards the Ecto-1, where the rest of the crew impatiently waits. Her eyes trained on her girlfriend and a goofy, love-struck smile on her face.

"Come on Holtz, I want to get there before all the crab puffs are gone," Patty shouts. "I love those things." She adds quietly to herself.

Holtzmann gives Dani one finally look, turning around she races over to the car to find Patty in the driver seat. "Whoa! Compadre, what's the deal?"

Patty calmly buckles her seatbelt. "Under the circumstances, I think it's best for me to drive. Besides I know where your kill-switch is located." She reaches under the seat, flipping the switch.

Holtzmann places her hands on her hips. "What circumstances?"

Patty presses the garage door opener. "Your horned-up ass could very likely drive us into a ditch in the middle of the Connecticut woods. And that's a no thank you."

A wave of red spreads across Holtzmann's cheeks. She quickly darts her eyes over to Dani (who obviously didn't overhear the comment) before clearing her throat anxiously. "Why… that's-"

Abby leans over the middle console. "Guys, could we not use references to _being horny_ when referring to my little cousin? It conjures up some disturbing visuals that I don't quite know how to deal with."

Erin raises her hand. "I'd like to second that."

Holtzmann's cheeks start to return back to their normal shade. In defeat, she jesters towards the passenger side. "I'll just ride shotgun."

/

Dani relaxes in her office chair, feet propped up on the edge of the desk, as she watches ridiculous cat videos on YouTube, a guilty pleasure that she would never voluntarily admit to. The girls have been gone only twenty-three minutes, but it feels like much longer for Dani and checking her watch every other minute doesn't help that fact. Her eyes wander from the computer screen to the other objects on her desk, she smiles at the flower still tucked in her pen holder. She notices that the petals are starting to wither. Removing her feet for the desktop, she reaches into one of her drawers, retrieving her favorite novel _Age of Innocence_. Her fingers smoothly run over the cover, before she opens it, sliding the white daisy between its pages. Closing it once again, she returns the book to its rightful place in her drawer.

She picks up the gold pocket watch next, the one she set aside many days ago, the metal cold against her warm skin. Flipping it over, she reads the engraving again: _Ad Vitam Aeternam_. "For all time," she whispers with a sigh.

The phrase bugged her, it bugged her from the first time she read it, weeks ago. She dismissed it at first, thinking it was just simply a token of affection from a wife or lover. That was the most logical conclusion. But the more she stares at it now, the more her stomach churns. She feels like there are eyes on her, small beady eyes boring into her skin. Looking over at the containment unit, she is comforted to see the green light is still shining bright, indicating the unit is secure. Not that there should be any reason why it shouldn't be.

She puts the watch back on her desk, trying to get rid of the icky feeling surrounding her. Placing it beside the chandelier prism that Erin gave her after they caught the ghost. She starts to reach for the crystal, but her backpack, by her feet, draws her attention away. Holtzmann had placed it against the foot of her desk, over a week ago, after she left it in the car during their trip back from the Crane estate. Surprisingly, she hasn't touched it since.

Dani unzips the pack, tugging the sides apart to look inside. She reaches in, pulling out the Crane photo album she found in the library. "Oh shit, I'm a thief."

Placing the leather-bound book on the table, she carefully opens it. A musty stale smell invades her nostrils. The pages yellowed with age, but the photos inside look to be in good condition. The inside of the front cover is a hand-drawn family tree. At the very top is a Jack Crane, who appears to have migrated from Scotland to the American Colonies in the late 1600s. It must be nice to be able to trace a family line back that far. Dani used one of those ancestry sites a few years back and was never able to get passed her great-great grandfather Yates.

As she turns the pages, she feels as if she is voyeuristically watching the lives of the Crane family move through time. There are photos of newly wedded couples, family gatherings, newborn babies, and even portraits of the families hired help. But one photo in particular catches her attention. Near the end of the album, at the bottom of a page is a photo of a man sitting in a wooden chair. It is not hard to determine that this distinguished gentleman is Tobias Crane with his dark stare and thick wiry mutton chops, looking strikingly like his descendant Warren T. Crane.

Just behind him, hand resting on the ear of the chair is a lanky man. His appearance not as clean and the cuff of his pants legs inches above his boots, he certainly appears to not be of the same social ranking as his companion. Dani's breath catches in her throat as she stares at the nineteenth century man, his bowler hat almost covering his eyes and a pocket watch in his right hand. Without being able to fully see his eyes, she knows exactly what they look like, the image burned in her memory. Her hands subconsciously move to her wrists, the phantom pain returning to her already heeled skin.

How could this be? They did their research, found that Tobias Crane and Richard Shipley were adversaries, but here they are in a photograph together. She slowly reaches forward, pulling the delicate photo from its corner mounts. Turning it over, she notices a faint description on the back, written in beautiful cursive penmanship: _Tobias Crane and his loyal assistant Remington Sharpe_.

"Remington Sharpe!"

She drops the photo on the table as if she was burned by it. Her heart starts to beat rapidly in both her chest and ears. Dani turns swiftly around in her chair, thinking she heard movement from behind her. The room is dark, save for the illumination from her desk lamp in front of her and the limited moonlight shining in. She wishes now, she hadn't turned off all the lights. She stares into the darkness, waiting for the shadows to come alive.

After several seconds of nothing, she takes a deep breath, calming her nerves. Ever since she took this job it has been a rollercoaster of emotions. Feeling braver, she turns back around, knowing there is nothing to worry about. Remington Sharpe is securely in the containment unit and it is just her imagination running wild at this point. The problem-solving part of her brain kicks back in as she stares at the photograph once more.

"If this is a Crane employee and not a business rival, then he wasn't trying to kill Tobias Crane." She speaks out loud to herself. "So, what was he after? What did he cross over into our world for?"

She inspects the photo further, her eyes concentrating on the pocket watch in his hand, its chain running from the top of the watch to his vest pocket. Flicking her eyes over to the surface of her desk, where the actual gold watch sits, she picks it back up. Patty's words from earlier in the week echo in her mind.

" _Some believe you can even use a talisman to guide the dead back to the physical world, by using an object which had a sort of power over the spirit while they were alive_."

She looks back down at the engraving on the pocket watch. "For all time…" It all starts to fall into place for her. This wasn't a gift of affection from a loved one, this was a reminder of loyalty to the person he was indebted to. "You are my servant… for all time."

She clinches the watch in the palm of her hand, her mind continuing to race. If this is his talisman, then someone had to have summoned him. Her mind switched over to the fact that her friends are heading to the Crane estate, right this minute. Heading right to the location of the only man alive that looks exactly like Remington Sharpe's former boss.

A wave of panic rushes over her for the safety of Holtzmann and the others. She shoots up from her seat, reaching for her office phone, but just as her hand touches it, she receives a body blow to her side. The receiver is knocked from her hand, flying over the side of the desk, left dangling from its cord. Another hit strikes her body, sending her to floor, papers scattering around her fallen body. She tries to lift herself back up, pocket watch still in hand, but she is pushed back down.

Her body aches and her mind races as she tries to get a hold of the situation. Finally, being able to at least flip herself over, she comes face to face with her attacker. The looming figure with his bowler hat tipped forward and his teeth barred, snarls down at her. Her eyes widen in shock, she can't believe what she is seeing. The ghost that was supposed to be trapped within the containment unit, standing over her now. Dani steals a quick glance towards the machine, but is confused when she sees the green light still on, indicating the entity remains securely inside.

He snarls again, drawing her attention back. Upon returning her eyes to him, she notices that one of his arms is missing. The same one that Patty had cut off previously. She swallows hard as she looks up into his cold dark eyes. Remington Sharpe twitches the knotted fingers of his only remaining hand. His face grows tight as he slowly begins to lift from the ground. Hovering above her, he takes a deep breath, before letting out a piercing shriek. Dani tilts her head down, the sound hurting her ears. Beside her on the ground, lays the crystal prism that Erin gave her, it must have fallen from the desk when she got hit. In its reflective sides, the face of the ghost jumps out at her in multiples. "The crystal," she whispers out loud. There was never just one Remington Sharpe.

Dani holds the gold watch up in front of her, in plain view of the ghost. He flinches at the sudden movement, but his eyes become focused on the object that once belonged to him. The twitching of his fingers become more erratic and a hollow growl develops in his throat.

"This is what you want… isn't it?" She taunts him, shaking the watch in front of his face.

He takes a swipe at grabbing it from her hands, but Dani proves to be too quick, retracting her hand swiftly. She continues to use the object as a distraction, as she reaches with her other hand for the unzipped backpack beside her on the floor. He shrieks again in frustration, but she is not deterred. Cautiously sliding her hand inside the bag, she blindly searches the contents for what she so desperately needs.

She shakes the watch again. "I'll give it to you."

He inches closer, hand reaching out, eyes transfixed by the gold pocket watch. At the same time, Dani's hand locks onto the object she was looking for, the ghost grenade that Holtzmann gave her. She finds the timer button, clicking it on.

"Catch!" she shouts at him.

She fakes throwing the gold watch at him, tossing the ghost grenade instead. The device flies through the air and the ghost scrambles to catch it, fielding it like a football against his chest. Dani pushes herself away, curling up into a ball, head tucked beneath her arms. Remington Sharpe looks down at the ghost grenade in his hands, realizing he has been tricked. With no time left to react, the timer goes off, he shrieks just as the device explodes, and like a flash of lightning Remington Sharpe is vaporized into a cloud of ectoplasm. What's left of the device hits the ground, bits and pieces spray across the floor. The room grows silent again.

Pulling her hands from covering her head, Dani stares at the empty space that was just recently occupied by a ghost. Relief floods her system as a nervous chuckle escapes her throat. On shaky limbs, she pulls herself up into a standing position, while placing the watch back on the desktop. She reaches for the phone receiver that is still hanging over the side of the desk and tries calling Abby's cell, but it goes straight to voicemail, so she tries Holtzmann's next. But yet again she gets her voicemail.

"Shit!"

They have already reached the dead zone near the Crane estate. Wasting no time, Dani races across the room to the suit-up station. Lined up in a row are the four jumpsuits and boots of the Ghostbusters. With the pants legs of the jumpsuits already tucked in the boots, Dani immediately slides her feet into the first uniform set-up. Finding the size vastly too large, she pulls herself out of the boots and moves onto the next pair. This one is a better fit, but is still too large to run in. She pulls her legs back out in frustration.

"I don't have time to play Goldilocks right now!"

Thankfully, the next pair of boots are a good fit. She pulls the jumpsuit up and over her jeans and tee, zipping it up. The name tag reading: Gilbert. Dani grabs a Proton pack from the equipment shelf, before retrieving her phone and wallet from her purse. She writes down the Crane address and heads back over to the equipment area for the large metallic equipment bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, the weight bogging her down, she rushes out the door and towards the train station.

/

The train ride to Connecticut felt like a long one, not only was she worried about the girls, she also had to deal with the questions and stares from the other passengers on the train. And those questions and stares didn't stop when she got off the train. Now sitting in the back of a Prius, her college age Uber driver watches her through the rearview mirror.

"You a super fan?"

Dani meets his eyes in the reflection of the rearview mirror. "Excuse me?"

He chuckles. "Your costume… you going to a party or something?"

She opens her mouth to correct him, but stops short. "Ah yeah, something like that."

He turns his head around getting a quick look at her proton pack in the seat beside her. "High quality, it looks real." His returns his focus to the road ahead. "Did you make it? Certainly, doesn't look store bought."

She moves her gaze to the window beside her. "It was made by a friend." She hopes her short answers will encourage him to stop asking questions.

"Nice! Do they do any Star Wars Mandalorian stuff? I have been really wanting some armor… some really hi-"

He gets cut off by the ringing of Dani's phone. She scrambles to pull it from her jumpsuit pocket, hoping it is one of the girls letting her know that everything is alright. The phone number that appears on the screen is one that she recognizes, but it is not one of her colleagues calling.

"Charlie?" She answers.

Her driver remains quiet, but he does watch her through the mirror. Her brows knit together and mouth hangs slightly agape as she tries to listen to the frantic man on the other side of the phone.

"Slow down, I'm having a hard time following. Did you just say he's building an army?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, here it is, the final chapter. Sorry it took me so long, but I hope you all enjoy it. I might write another story, don't know when or what about yet, but it's a possibility. Thanks again for all your support.**

The setting sun dips behind the tree-line, just as the Ghostbusters arrive at the Crane Estate. It was a long car ride with Holtzmann alternating between singing and humming " _Can't Take My Eyes Off of You_ " on loop. When the vehicle comes to a stop on the cobblestone driveway, there is an immediate effort to escape its confines. But confusion quickly sets in, looking around them, they found no other cars, but their own.

"Were we suppose to park somewhere else?" Erin looks down the empty road, no other vehicles in sight.

Abby doesn't answer. Instead, she walks slowly towards the front porch, where the door appears to be slightly ajar. She leans forward, sticking her head between the crack, peering inside. The lights are on, but she doesn't hear any sounds coming from within, no footsteps, no voices.

Hello?" She calls out. Pushing the door open further. "Mr. Crane?"

Holtzmann leans over her shoulder, getting a look for herself. She strains her neck to see down the hallway towards the dining room, but its double doors are tightly closed. Abby crosses the threshold, the others following closely behind. They listen for the sounds of possible caterers or wait staff, but are met with nothing. Holtzmann motions towards the shut dining room doors, she picks up on the shadows of feet reflecting from under the doors. Firmly grabbing hold of the antique glass door knobs, she pulls the two dividers apart, revealing an empty room. She looks about her… baffled, no people, no place settings, no food, only a gold candelabra in the center of the table.

"I guess this means no crab puffs," Patty mumbles, stepping into the room. "Not even a bowl of trail mix."

They move around the table, heading of the door on the opposite side of the room, the one that leads to the kitchen. But just like the dining room, they find it empty as well. Someone's stomach growls and it is not easy to determine which one of them it was, since they are all feeling the hunger pains. Holtzmann moves away from them, opening and closing cabinets until she finds something of interest.

"Ha!" She pulls a container of Pringles from the pantry. Popping the cap off, she immediately dives in.

"You know this isn't your home, right?" Patty sarcastically asks.

In response, Holtzmann takes a stack of seven chips and stuffs them in her mouth, chewing loudly. Crumbs cascade from her mouth to the floor below. Patty shakes her head, like she often does when it comes to Holtzmann, turning her attention back to the others in their group.

"Should we check upstairs?" Abby offers.

Erin reaches down, tugging uncomfortable at the hem of her dress. "No, let's just get out of here. Hit some fast food on the way back to the city. It's apparent that Crane is still pissed that you almost strangled him and trying to make us all look like fools." She looks around her. "Wouldn't be surprised if there are hidden camera all over this place and he is just sitting back laughing."

"Don't be so dramatic." Abby counters. "Come on." She signals for them to follow her out of the kitchen and back into the foyer.

"I'm going to call his office and see what's up. Maybe we got the day wrong." Abby pulls out her cellphone, unlocking the home screen. "Damn it, I forgot there is no service here."

She looks around her, spotting the landline phone, located near the stairs. She moves across the room towards it. The bronze rotary phone looking more like an art piece than a household device. With a delicate touch, because it looks so fragile, she lifts the receiver to her ear. The line is silent, no dial-tone present. She becomes less gently, spinning the rotary, slamming the receiver down repeatedly, but still the line remains dead.

She sighs. "Yeah, okay. Let's just get out of here." Abby returns the receiver to its cradle one final time.

They head for the door, one behind the other. Erin reaches for the door handle, she tries to turn the knob, but it doesn't budge.

"Patty… you were the last one inside, did you lock the door?"

"I didn't lock it. I'm not even sure I closed it."

Erin jiggles the handle again. "It's definitely locked.

Patty moves Erin out of the way. "You need to try the dead bolt."

But before she can even get her hand on the lock, there is a sudden break in the silence within the house. The creaking of a floorboard permeates from the second floor, causing all four of them to turn back around.

"And we were so close." Patty stills her hand on the dead bolt.

They move back towards the staircase, their eyes straining upward. They listen for more movement, but instead are rewarded with several seconds of nothing.

"Mr. Crane?" Abby shouts up the steep staircase. "Is that you?"

There is another moment of silence, before music starts to flood through the house, big band music to be exact. The sound of trombones, trumpets, and saxophones met their ears with a distinct scratchy kind of quality, which can only be produced from the needle of a phonograph.

"The party must be in the library," Holtzmann tells them. "He should have put up a sign or something telling us that."

Abby places her hand on the wood railing. "Shall we?"

Not waiting for a reply, she climbs the stairs, making careful steps in her uncomfortable new shoes. Erin follows closely behind her, still pulling at the hem of her dress. Holtzmann is next, but Patty grabs her arm, pulling her away.

"I'm not going to be in the back." Patty climbs ahead of Holtzmann. "The person in the back is always the one to disappear first in horror films."

"So, it should be me?" Holtzmann protests to Patty's back.

The music gets louder and louder as they climb the wooden staircase. Abby hits the top step, turning down the hall to head for the library. The door is open and the music from the phonograph is certainly coming from within, but the lights are off and there is no immediate indication of life from inside. She peers into the room, the others gathering around her in the doorway. It looks much different from the last time they saw it, with scorched walls, dismantled furniture, and broken glass. The window has been fixed, the walls repainted, and the furniture now upright, as if there had never been a supernatural disaster in this room at all. The only thing that appears to be missing is the grandfather clock that sat on the other side of the room, no doubt it was beyond repair.

Abby looks over towards the window, the same window that she almost went sailing out of when she had the ghost in her grasps, several nights back. A shiver runs down her spine at the thought of it. But she quickly reminds herself that they got him, he is a threat no more. She flinches, suddenly caught off guard when she notices the silhouette of a man sitting beside the window. How did she not notice him there?

"Mr. Crane?" Her voice cracks.

She moves into the room, moving closer towards him, the others follow. The orange glow from the setting sun flattens across his cheek, but the rest of him remains in the shadows. He lifts a glass filled with dark liquor and ice to his mouth. On the desk in front of him is the giant crystal from his office. She stops several feet away from him.

"Light is such a wondrous thing." Mr. Crane places his glass back down. "How it passes through a physical boundary and changes form." His hand moves to the crystal, running his fingers over its edges. "From air to crystal back to air again, it bends and distorts until it splinters out into the many facets of its once singular form."

The team glances over their shoulders at the sparkling, shimmering reflections across the opposite wall of the room.

"Is it the liquor talking, you suppose?" Patty asks lowly to no one in particular.

Turning her attention back to Mr. Crane, Abby takes a step closer. "Where is everyone? Are we early?"

His reflective moment ends, he picks up the glass again. Jingling the ice, he lifts it to his lips. "You're right on time."

The phonograph needle screeches across the record, bringing the saxophone solo to an abrupt stop. It's a piercing sound, scratching at their eardrums. The room then falls silent, except for the tinging clink of the ice in Mr. Crane's glass. Abby squints her eyes, but she still can't see the details of his face, due to the shadows. So, she stares straight into the black, where she assumes his eyes should be located.

"What's going on here?"

A response comes in the form of the library door slamming shut behind them. They all swiftly turn around, but see no one by the door and no shadows of feet from the other side. But what they do see, leaves them with their mouth agape. A key twists slowly in the dead bolt, all on its own accord. After the lock is clicked into place, the key falls from the dead bolt, hitting the floor with a thud, before quickly sliding beneath the door crack.

Patty moves hesitantly towards the door, reaching out a hand to take the door knob. But before she can take a hold of it, an ethereal figure beginnings to materialize through the solid wood door. She jumps back in surprise, almost tripping over her own feet as she steps backwards, not stopping until she rejoins her friends in the middle of the room.

"I thought we already caught him?" Patty mumbles.

Erin places her hand on Patty's arm, her heart rapidly pounding against her rib cage. "We did."

The ghost tips his bowler hat at them, smirking.

Twisting her head slightly towards Erin at her side, Patty asks without looking away from the figure in front of her. "Then what is he doing out of the containment unit?"

Holtzmann shakes her head. "This can't be."

There is a ramble from the floorboards beneath them. They shift their attention to their feet, grabbing onto each other for support. The first fleeting thought is it's an earthquake, but Abby knows better. She experienced this same sensation before at the Crane Hotel. There is another ghost and it is about to come straight up through the floor. She grabs onto the back of Holtzmann's jacket and Patty's dress, pulling them back. Erin who is still holding onto Patty's arm, gets pulled back as well.

A second later, another entity materializes in the room, right where they were just standing. This ghost is a carbon copy of the one standing by the door. Their mouths fall open wider as they shift their attention between the two identical entities. But before a word can be spoken, two more walk through the opposite wall and into the room. Each tipping his hat at the ladies, their fingers flinching back and forth erratically.

Erin's hand tightens on Patty's arm, to a painful extent, her nails digging into the flesh. "This isn't possible… this isn't possible."

Patty pries her fingers away, rubbing at the agitated skin. "How can this be?"

Mr. Crane slams his glass down on the table, making everyone jump. The dark liquor sloshes over the side, dripping onto the wood tabletop. "I just told you!" He shouts. "Were you not listening?" He rises from the shadows, his face finally coming into view. His eyes are dark and his forehead sporting several ceases due to irritation. He takes a breath, before pointing towards the couch. "Sit down, It looks as if I am going to need to start from the beginning."

The Ghostbusters don't move, they stay huddled close together. Mr. Crane takes a step forwards, his facial hair shining like copper in what is left of the sunlight. "Are you going to sit down or am I going to have to ask them to assist in the matter?" He gestures towards the four looming ghosts.

This got them moving, cautiously they seat themselves on the couch. Their eyes still moving between all five of the threatening figures within this one room. Mr. Crane walks over to the winged back chair across the coffee table from them. He looks a bit more relaxed now, maybe it just seems that way since they can actually see his eyes now. He smiles at them, but it is taken as being condescending. He begins to drum his fingers against the armrests.

"Should I begin?"

/

"God help you Charlie, if you're in on this!" Dani clenches the phone tighter against her ear.

She stares out the window into the dark, the tree-line zipping by as the car moves down the country road. She tries to understand it all, understand how she couldn't see what was really going on from the very beginning. She presses her fingertips to her temple as she listens to Charlie explain, wishing she could somehow ring his neck through the phone if she discovers he knew about all this.

"No, I had no idea! I swear it!" He stresses. "I just found out and I called you immediately." He's frantic and that's not hard to discern, but she believes him. Believes what he is telling her.

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm in his office. I just came in to grab some papers before I left for the day, but then I saw this journal just sitting there. I didn't even know he kept a journal. I know I shouldn't have looked but I just couldn't help myself. He is such an enigma, I had to know what was inside."

There is a long pause that gets Dani tapping her fingers against her leg. "Well?"

"It's all in there Dani, all of it." He takes a quick breath. "Everything he has already done and everything he is planning on doing. It was him, he was behind it all and he's not done yet. I can't believe I had no idea… I sat outside his door eight hours a day for a full year completely oblivious to what was really going on."

She understands what he is feeling, blaming himself for not seeing the signs earlier. Dani was just doing the same thing. But this is not the time to criticize themselves for what they should have done. It's time to figure out what they are up against and how to stop him. "How did he do it? How did make a ghost clone?"

"Well first I should tell you he was not the one that originally came up with this plan of resurrecting the dead to build an army."

Dani cuts her eyes to the rearview mirror. Her driver remains silent, but it is certain that he is intently listening in on her conversation. His eyes meet hers in the mirror, before he flicks them back to the road ahead. "You're telling me there are more people in on this?"

"Not exactly." Charlie lets out a breath into the phone. "The journal originally belonged to his ancestor Tobias Crane. He came up with the idea after witnessing a Native American ritual performed by a shaman."

Dani is reminded of the day she was in Mr. Crane's office planting the mini PKE meter. In her mind, she can clearly see the photos of Tobias Crane and the shaman on his wall.

"The Shaman created a window into the afterlife, as a tool of communication. Tobias was fascinated and also convinced he could do the same himself. But a window was not enough for him. He figured if he could somehow harness enough energy, he could create an actually door."

The little hairs on the back of Dani's neck stand up. She doesn't interrupt Charlie, just simply leans her head against the chilled car window as she continues to listen.

"He wrote down all of his experiments in great detail, but they proved to be futile. Well, that was until Warren T. Crane picked up where Tobias left off."

"What changed? Why was he successful and Tobias not?" Dani asks.

"He found a strong enough energy source." There is another pause, but this time Dani can hear shuffling on the other side of the line. She listens closely, it sounds like he is flipping through the pages of the journal. "I'm trying to find what it was again. It had a specific name."

"Ley Lines," Dani answers for him.

"Yeah that was it. He learned about them after seeing an interview with the Ghostbusters when they saved the city."

Dani shakes her head in frustration. They have seriously got to stop helping the bad guys. First it was Rowan now its Crane. "Okay, go on. He opened the portal in Central Park and used a gold watch once owned by the ghost to bring him forth, but that still doesn't explain the multiples."

"I was getting there," Charlie tells her. "The portal… it isn't permanent. It only stays open for a few hours a night and then it closes again. For two nights straight he stood there with that watch waiting, but the ghost never appeared. He got impatient and on the third night he tried something else…"

/

"It was pure accident really." Mr. Crane slowly lifts an eyebrow and smirks at the Ghostbusters, their bodies squished together on the couch in front of him. "I sat in my office contemplating what I was going to do after my first two failed attempts."

Abby and Erin listen closely to what Mr. Crane is telling them. The scientists in them wanting to understand how this is possible and also the problem solvers inside them wanting to figure where this is going to lead. Holtzmann and Patty on the other hand are more focused on formulating an escape plan, cutting their eyes around the room, looking for any sort of weapon nearby. There is no way this is going to end good for them if they don't act first.

"And then it hits me." Mr. Crane slams his hand down on the arm of his chair. Making them all flinch in surprise. "That son of a bitch right there." He points back across the room, where the giant crystal sits on the desk. "If the ancient Egyptians could use it to guide the dead into the afterlife, why couldn't I use it to guide them back to the land of the living. Am I right?"

They don't answer, they just stay perfectly still.

His face contorts into a scowl, unpleased with their non-response. "Well I was," his voice has a sharpness to it. He looks up at the ghost standing just to his left, motioning with his hand to the glass he left on the table by the window. "Get me my drink."

Like the obedient servant he is, the ghost floats across the room following his master's order. No emotion, no words, just unshakable loyalty. The glass drifts through the air in his translucent hand, in his other, he carries the liquor bottle. Another sign of a good servant, anticipating his master's needs before being asked. He hands Mr. Crane the glass, placing the bottle on the side table within reach. Holtzmann notes the key laying inside his transparent coat pocket.

"Have you caught on yet? Do you understand?"

Abby glances over at the crystal, her eyes running over its edges and curves. "The ghost's energy." She looks back at Mr. Crane, he is smirking at her again. "Just like the light… when he passed through the crystal coming out of the portal, his energy… it… it splintered. What was once just one became many.

Mr. Crane's smirk turns into a full-blown smile. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Abby adjusts her eye glasses. "It really is." She mulls over it a little more in her head, fascinated by it really. To the point of forgetting she is being held captive at the moment.

Patty holds up her hands in front of her. "What is the point?"

Turning her head to the side, looking over Erin, Abby focuses her attention on Patty. "The point is discovery."

Erin places her hand on Abby's knee. "That's not what she is referring to."

"Thank you." Patty stares down Mr. Crane as he takes a sip from his glass of liquor. "You just wanted to terrorize people? Send us on a wild goose chase all over New York City and Connecticut… for your amusement."

He bottoms the last remnants of alcohol in his glass, before refilling it with the liquor bottle from the table. Scratching at his facial hair, he rearranges his sitting position, resting his right ankle against his left knee. His pose is very casual… comfortable even, in great contrast to the women sitting on the opposite side of the coffee table. Their backs are straight as a board and their hearts pounding wildly, as four hostile apparitions and their drunk puppeteer hold them hostage in a locked room.

"No, that's just a happy byproduct." He lets out a deep laugh that turns into a cough. His clears his throat, giving his chest a quick pound with his fist. "It started out as a simple tool to run guests out of neighboring hotels and into mine." He points a finger at them. "But you four sort of ruined that." He smiles again. "But that's alright, because look at what I accomplished." He spreads his arms out, pointing out the ghosts around him. "There really is no end to what I can do. I am going to make Tobias proud, I am going to finish what he started."

"Why are we here? Why are you telling us all this?" Erin bites down on her bottom lip, frightened of his answer.

He sets his partially filled glass on top of his armrest. Balancing it there, his hand hovers over it momentarily, making sure it is stable. "I'll admit, it has not been easy keeping this all a secret." He leans forward, his right leg moving back to the floor, as he rests his elbows on his knee caps. "I have been dying to tell someone and I figured the four of you would be the most appreciative audience. Since this is your area of expertise and all."

The room grows darker, the sun light has completely faded into the horizon by this point and the only light source filters in from the hallway. They all seem to notice this at the same time, even Mr. Crane. He motions to the ghost flanking the other side of his chair. "Do something… I can't see a goddamn thing."

The ghost floats over to the fireplace. Grabbing a newspaper off the side table, he twists the sheets into knots, stuffing them under the logs and kindling. He then produces a long match from a cast iron pot sitting on the hearth. Swiftly striking it against one of the bricks in the inner structure of the fireplace. Pressing the flame against the newspaper, it catches quickly, a flickering blaze of orange light nips at the kindling and logs. It would have been more practical to have just turned the overhead light on, but with him being a ghost from the mid-1800s, it is understandable that it would not have been his first thought.

"I saw you girls in the park that night. I watched you from a far." Mr. Crane pauses taking a large gulp of burning liquor, resting it now on the table next to him. "I thought you were going to ruin it all, right then and there." He smiles at them. "But to my surprise, you just simply left. Just like that." He snaps his fingers.

He looks over at his creations, pride present on his face. "It wasn't easy rounding them up. Especially, when I wasn't expecting so many. I lost track of the one, as you know, the one that attacked that man and lead you to me." He grimaces. "Well anyways, he found his way back to me, all six of my wonderful creations reunited."

"Six?" Holtzmann's eyes dart to Mr. Crane, his face aglow as harsh shadows dance on the wall behind him. "There are four here and one in our containment unit. Where is the other one?"

He gives a deep chuckle, ending it with a long sigh. "I didn't want to have to do it. I really didn't. I wanted things to work out between Danielle and I."

Holtzmann's already rapidly beating heart increases at the mention of her girlfriend's name. Her fists clutch at her sides, her jaw stiffens. There is a heat crawling up her neck, it could be from the fire, but it is more likely a product of her anxiety and anger.

"Well anyways, it is probably all over by now." He glances down at his wrist watch. There is no telling if he could actually read it in the dim light. "He should be heading back soon… with his brother in tow. Oh, how we have all missed him."

There's a snarl from the four ghosts, presumably an attempt at confirming their master's statement. But it is all just background noise to Holtzmann. Even the voices of her friends, beside her, as they shout across the coffee table at Mr. Crane, become incoherent. Her vision starts to blur. Images of Dani being slung around like a rag doll by one of these vile entities takes over her cognizance. It already happened once, happened right here in this very room and now it has happened again. This time she wasn't there to stop it.

"If you've hurt her…" There is no need to finish that sentence, actions speak louder than words. She launches herself forward like a wild animal, all teeth and claws. Her feet never hit the ground, springing off the seat cushion, she sails over the coffee table. It's almost like déjà vu for the others watching Holtzmann propel herself at Mr. Crane, just like Abby had done prior. But this time the result was not the same. Holtzmann is not able to get her hands on Warren T. Crane. The ghost to his left prevents her from doing so. Blocking her path and sending her hurling in the other direction. Her back slams against the wall hard, leaving behind a crack in the plaster. She slides down to the floor with a hiss.

"Seems as if I wasn't the only one taken with her," Mr. Crane mocks.

The others quickly stand, in hopes of attending to their injured friend, but three entities stand between them and a hurt Holtzmann. One shell of a once living human being for each of them. He planned this out perfectly.

"You okay there, Holtzy?" Patty shouts over her shoulder.

Holtzmann pulls herself to her feet, her stare burns straight through the ghost standing in front of her, meeting the glare of Mr. Crane, who is still relaxing in his leather chair. Her lip twitches as she rushes forward. Once again, the ghost knocks her back to the ground, giving her a kick to the stomach. Holtzmann wails in pain, but still attempts to stand again. The ghost presses himself upon her, restraining her arms and legs. But she doesn't give up, fighting against his extraordinarily strong hold.

The other three ghosts follow suit, wrapping themselves around Abby, Erin, and Patty, holding them in place.

"Get your hands off of me," Abby howls, as she struggles against her captor.

Mr. Crane stands from his chair, he buttons his suit jacket and straightens his tie. Holtzmann hears his footsteps rattle against the floorboards from her position on the hard ground, as he makes his way over to her. His freshly shined shoes come to a stop beside her head. She looks up into his face, which is tilted down towards her. Her own face red, seething in anger, her lungs fill with air and release it in short controlled puffs. Mr. Crane reaches inside the ghost's pocket, his eyes still on Holtzmann, he pulls out the key to the door.

"As much as I would like to stay and watch my children annihilate the four of you. I have work to do."

He bends down, resting a knee on the ground next to Holtzmann's body. Reaching forward, he gently strokes Holtzmann's untamed hair. She flinches at his touch. His face comes close to hers, she can smell the liquor on his breath. "My family is about to get a lot bigger. And when I have my army… well, let's just say the world is going to look a lot different."

She thinks about spitting in his face, but by the time she sets her mind to it, he has already pulled away. His hand leaves her hair and his attention is drawn elsewhere. Crossing back to the other side of the couch, he stops in front of Abby.

"This one deserves the same respect she showed me." His hand reaches up touching his own neck, the bruised skin long healed. "Strangle her."

He simply walks away like he didn't just order someone's demise, complete lack of empathy. Retrieving the giant crystal from the table by the window, he secures it under his left arm. Walking towards the library door, his mouth curls up into a satisfied smirk.

"You can't do this!" Erin shouts at Crane's back, as he twists the key in the lock.

Turning the door knob and opening the door wide enough for him and the crystal to fit through, he looks over his shoulder. "It appears that I can." He exits the room, closing the door behind him, locking them once again inside.

Left alone in a locked room with four ghosts hell-bent on killing them, leaves the Ghostbusters in a whirlwind of panic. Erin kicks at her captor with her black heels to no avail. One pump sailing straight through the ghost, hitting Patty square in the back, while the other bounces off a sofa cushion. The ghost holding Abby, does precisely as he was instructed. Wrapping his cold fingers around Abby's neck, squeezing and releasing over and over, to draw out the horrifying experience. Her face starts to turn white, she pulls and beats her hands against his arms. The one holding down Holtzmann unpins her from the floor, wanting the opportunity to smack her around some more. He throws her against the wall repeatedly, but her fight never waivers. She continues to pull herself up off the floor, asking for more.

Patty gets dragged by the arms towards the fireplace, she violently thrushes against his grip, the fire's heat beating against her skin as they get closer and closer. She ends up knocking over a small table near the hearth, sending its contents crashing to the area rug below, a Dickens book, a picture frame and an unlit oil lamp. The ghost takes one of the cast iron pokers from its holder and lays its tip against a log, flames engulfing it instantly. It is becoming apparent that death is not the only goal here, but torture too.

"Oh, hell no… oh shit!" Patty screams, using her feet, she kicks at the poker, trying to remove it from the fire. The ghost pushes her to the ground, but not before she sends ash and sparks flying onto the area rug, that is now soaked with the oil from the fallen lamp. The antique rug ignites at once, flames shooting up right beside Patty's head. A surge of adrenaline courses through her at the sight, flipping herself over, she slings the ghost on top her into to the growing blaze.

She pulls herself up, getting to her feet, the flames flourish, spreading to the hand-woven tapestry on the wall. It won't be long before this fire is completely out of control, the smoke already starting to suffocate the room. She coughs, moving towards Abby, who is slowly having the life suffocated out of her. But out of the corner of her eye, she sees the ghost she just tossed in the flames, emerge unscathed.

She retrieves the poker from the fire, waving it around like a sword at the ghost, as she walks backwards to Abby. She turns the poker on the ghost with his hands around Abby's neck, she looks like she is about to lose consciousness.

"Hey! Over here!" She swipes at him with the hot poker.

He lets out a growl, releasing Abby from his strong grip, turning his attention on Patty. His fingers flex back and forth by his sides, as his lip twitches into a smile. Abby hits the ground, air rushing into her lungs, she coughs uncontrollably.

"Just stay on the ground, Abby. I've got this." Patty jabs the poker at the ghost, while trying to walk backwards in the direction of the library door. But the ghost that originally tried to burn her joins Abby's torturer in their advancement on her. They move in sync with each other, floating just above the floor, eyes trained on Patty. She extends her arm further, still waving the poker. One of the ghost rams himself right into the poker, mocking Patty and her attempt to fend them off. A deep chuckle comes from both of them.

"Man, this is not a fair fight… you know that right?" Patty chokes, the smoke burning her lungs.

The fire has spread significantly at this point: chairs, cushions, and books completely encompassed. They are all coughing now, they're eyes burning, it seems as if it won't be the ghosts that do them in, but this fire. Erin is the closest one to the window. She manages to get an arm free from her captor. Reaching for the table clock on the desk, she throws it at the window. The glass shatters and the thick bellowing smoke begins to surge into the night's air. Though it provides some relief, it is nowhere near enough. The room continues to fill with the dark poisonous cloud as the fire advances across the enclosed space. Erin catches sight of Abby lying motionless on the floor. Her face and hands a pale white. She fights against the ghost's hold, but it is hopeless, there is no way for her to get to her friend.

Holtzmann slumps against the wall, coughing harshly into the contaminated air. Her nose is bleeding and she is convinced that one of her ribs must be cracked. The pain in her chest is excruciating. But she still won't give up. This may be the place she dies, but she will not go down without a fight. She at least owes Dani that. She slowly lifts herself back to her feet, arm clutching at her torso.

"Again," she coughs.

The ghost grants her request by plunging into her, slamming her back into the wall.

Across the room, Patty starts to feel sick and her visibility through the smoke is declining by the second. In her effort to make it to the door, she trips over the leg of the winged-back chair Mr. Crane had recently occupied. Her back hits the floor and she can't stop her body's rapid ascension into a coughing fit. She watches with hazy eyes as the two ghosts hover over her body, inching closer and closer. She drops the poker, it clings against the wood planks. She is only two feet from the door, she could crawl there, but she can't seem to get her body to move. Her eyes drift closed.

There's a bang against the door or at least Patty thinks she hears one. But her mind is so clouded right now she can't be sure. It sounds again. She forces her eyes open, tilting her head back towards the doorway. Her line of sight being the two-inch crack under the door, she can see the movement of feet on the other side. There's another bang, this one harder than the first two. She tries to keep her eyes open, it becomes increasingly harder to. Her skin is covered in sweat, but she can feel the cold hands of the ghosts gripping onto her legs.

The feet move away from the door, to the point where she can no longer see them. She wishes she could shout to the person on the other side, beg them not to leave, not to give up on them. She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out, only a series of choked coughs. The little hope that she had of them being saved is dashed. She feels her body being pulled back further into the room. She keeps her head tilted back as she continues to be dragged, eyes still lingering on the crack under the door. She feels a jolt in her system when she sees the feet return, speedily moving towards the door again.

This time the hit is a success. The wood supporting the door-frame breaks apart, the library door forcefully swings open, hitting the wall behind it. Through thick smoke, Patty sees the figure of a person dressed in the Ghostbuster jumpsuit and pack standing in the threshold.

Holtzmann's head lifts, her eyes fall on their savior. When she sees the face, she feels a tug at her heart and there would be tears in her eyes if that was possible at this moment. "Dani," she breathes out, just above a whisper.

The two ghosts let go of Patty's legs, turning their attention now on the newcomer. Dani unzips the metallic equipment bag, sliding it into the room, its momentum stopping close to where Patty is currently laying. The ghost waste no time heading for Dani in the doorway. They're fingers flinching in unison and their throats letting out a growl. Dani doesn't panic, her pack already clicked on, she blasts at the ghost on the left, wrapping the proton stream tightly around him. Not forgetting about the other one, she pulls the Proton Grenade Launcher from her leg harness. Giving the ghost a hard hit to the chest. He propels backwards into the bookshelf on fire. The shelf crumbles, falling to the floor in a pile of flames.

Dani has to drop the Proton Grenade Launcher to get a better hold of the particle thrower. The entity on the other end begins to violently thrash around. The ghost holding Erin releases her, charging at Dani after seeing what just happened to his brothers. Patty, finding energy, reaches into the equipment bag, pulling out the Proton glove, throwing it over to Erin. Quickly, but carefully she attaches the Proton Glove to her hand. Giving it a punch she blasts a proton beam at the back of the ghost going after Dani. He falters, but still keeps coming moving towards Dani in the doorway. Erin staggers forward, the smoke blocking her view. She catches sight of him again, with another pump of her fist, she strikes him again. His body disintegrates into a cloud of ecto plasm.

The last remaining ghost moves away from Holtzmann's hunched over form. He grits his teeth howling loudly, he races forward. But instead of coming after Dani, he stops at his retrained brother. Wrapping his arms around him, he tries to pull him free. Dani locks her knees, holding on tight. The two ghosts together are too powerful for just one person and one pack. It is only a matter of time before they break-free.

Erin tries to pump the Proton Glove again, aiming it at the ghosts. A small electric shock emanates from the nozzle, but it dies out quickly, followed by a string of smoke. Erin pulls it from her hand, throwing it to the floor after she feels the shock in her fingers. In response, Patty pulls herself to her knees, reaching back inside the bag, she pulls out the Ghost Chipper. Pointing it at the two ghosts, she lets it rip. A burst of proton discharge sucks the two brothers into the device's chomping teeth. Dani turns off her pack, letting the stream die out, as the ghosts enter one side of the Ghost Chipper and come out the other side a mess of green goo.

There is a momentarily feeling of relief that washes over Dani, Erin, and Patty. But the reality that they are not save yet, returns instantly. Thirty percent of the library is now taken over by flames, the smoke still threatening their health, not to mention the temperature. Erin rushes to Abby's side, while Patty crawls over to help her. Together they lift her into a sitting position, repeatedly calling her name, but there is no sign of recognition. They get to their feet, slinging Abby's arms over their shoulders as they drag her limp body from the room.

Dani scans the room looking for Holtzmann. She has to get down on her knees, the smoke causing her head to hurt. Through the blaze consuming the sofa, she spots her girlfriend's limp body against the back wall. She glances around her, trying to find a safe route to get to her, but the fire has trapped Holtzmann where she is. The sweat runs off Dani's face, from the heat and also from the pure panic she is feeling. She crawls across the room to the window, yanking down on the thick, heavy curtain, she pulls it from its rod, the fabric falling into her lap.

Finding the weakest section in the fire she beats the drapery against the flames, creating a clear path between herself and Holtzmann. She crawls on her hands and knees, until she reaches her side. She lifts her chin to make sure she is still conscious, dark eyes meet icy blues ones.

"I thought you were gone," Holtzmann weakly spouts out.

Dani reaches under Holtzmann's armpits, pulling her up. "You're going to have to try a lot harder to get rid of me."

Holtzmann smiles, but it fades quickly. The pain in her ribs intensifies with Dani's effort to move her. She winces in agony, but allows herself to be pulled into a standing position. The open path that Dani was able to create is already starting to close in, she tightens her hold on Holtzmann, dragging her out of danger.

/

Outside, Erin and Patty carefully lay Abby face-up on the driveway near the car. They both suck in deep breathes, trying to cleanse their lungs with the fresh country air. Abby continues to lay motionless, her pale complexion taking on a bluish hue. Patty places the side of her head against Abby's chest, listening for any sign of breathing. Unsatisfied, she firmly presses the heel of her hands just above Abby's sternum, starting the chest compression. Erin watches in horror, her hands over her mouth, repeating a silent prayer in head.

Patty moves on from the chest compression, starting the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Erin looks up into the night sky, a blanket of stars twinkle above her and a cool breeze ruffles her hair. In normal circumstances this would be a beautiful night, one that could bring a person peace and relaxation, but unfortunately this is no normal circumstance. Under this dreamscape of a view, their friend lays unresponsive, toddling on the brink of life and death. As Patty switches back to chest compression, Erin settles herself down beside Abby's body, gently resting a hand against her arm. Hoping that she can somehow channel a thread of life from inside herself into Abby. They have a connection, they always have since the first time they met. She wants to believe its strong enough to reach in and latch onto the life that is still within her.

Patty presses her mouth against Abby's again, giving her a puff of air. Underneath Erin's fingertips she feels a twitch, which is then followed by a gasp. Patty lifts her head, Abby's eyes open wide as she continues to rapidly suck in air. Erin rises up, leaning over Abby, she brushes the hair out of her face. Pulling herself into a sitting position with the help of Patty and Erin, Abby's color begins to return to normal.

"Abby, are you alright?"

Vigorously nodding her head, she looks from Erin to Patty, squinting her eyes. "Where are my glasses?"

Patty rests her hand on Abby's shoulder. "Probably melted by now."

She grunts in reply, before looking around her. "Where's Holtz?"

All three of them look up towards the front door, Dani with a staggering Holtzmann attached to her side, make their way out into the night. Dropping to the ground beside the other three. Holtzmann clinches her torso again, head resting against Dani's knee.

Abby looks upon Dani for the first time, since she was already unconscious by the time her cousin arrived. She lets out a sigh, reaching her hand out to her. "You're alive."

Dani squeezes her hand, a smile breaking out on her smoke-stained face. "We all are." She then turns her attention to the graver issue at hand. "Where are the keys to the car? We need to get you all to a hospital. I saw one in the next town over on my way here."

Patty reaches into her pocket pulling out the set keys, tossing them to Dani's awaiting hands.

But Abby shakes her head. "No, we have to get back to the city. He is going to do it again if we don't stop him." She tries to raise herself to her knees, quickly discovering she is still wobbly.

"Charlie is on it."

Erin looks over a Dani. "Charlie?"

"Yeah, he's helping. I had him contact the Mayor and the Police Chief. They'll be at the park waiting for him when he shows up."

Abby slumps back down to the ground. "Oh, thank the heavens." Relief finally washing over her body.

They remain where they are for a few extra moments, breathing in the night's air. When they do move, Erin, Patty, and Dani help Abby and Holtzmann into the car. Dani takes the driver's seat, pointing them in the direction of the hospital. It's a silent drive, exhaustion riddles their bodies. Dani keeps an eye on everyone through the rearview mirror, breathing a sigh of relief that she was able to get to them in time.

/

It's cool out tonight, the fall season just around the corner. Dani snuggles into Holtzmann's side, burrowing her nose against her shoulder, as her girlfriend wraps a protective arm around her waist. Her body relaxes as the gently stream of classical music flows from Holtzmann's phone. The others, Patty, Erin, and Abby sit close by, but still giving the new couple their space. All eyes trained on the ghostly waltzing couple on the Gothic Bridge. This isn't the first time they've watched them, but it will surely be the last. So, they savor it, etch to memory the swirling colors of light moving entrancingly across the bridge.

It's been several days since Mr. Warren T. Crane was arrested in Central Park on a whole range of charges including five counts of attempted murder. The Ghostbusters wished they could have been there to see the look on his face when the police officers surrounded him right in this very spot, while he waited for the portal to open. But alas, they were in a Connecticut hospital being treated for smoke inhalation. At least they were awarded the opportunity of seeing Mr. Crane in handcuffs being hauled away on the television later that night, it even made the national news cycle. The nightmare of this assignment was finally… really over this time and they could get back to normal. Back to the mundane hauntings that they all longed for, weeping walls and passive spirits.

The light show comes to an end, the male dancer bows to the female dancer who gives a curtsy in response. He takes her by the hand, guiding her back into the spirit world, completely unaware that this will be their last waltz in the human one. Holtzmann stands, picking up the portal reverser that she finally finished. The others follow as she walks slowly onto the bridge, standing a few feet behind her. She pushes several buttons; a high-pitched beep sounds before she throws the device into the opening of the portal. There is a flash of light, the opening implodes on itself and dissipates into a dusting of electric energy that sparks as it falls to the floor of the bridge.

Dani takes Holtzmann's hand, kissing her cheek, showing her support. They turn back to the others, who are silent and forlorn looking. Though it is sad to put an end to a truly beautiful phenomenon, it had to be done. There is no way they could allow the portal to remain open. It will only be a matter of time before someone else comes along and uses it for their evil intentions.

/

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Erin places her hands on her hips, stare focused on Dani.

Dani takes her bottom lip between her teeth. "I got a job as an accountant at the non-profit a few blocks over. I'll still be close enough to drop by on my lunch breaks sometimes."

Erin and Patty just frown at her, not taking the news very well. Abby and Holtzmann stand by in support, already fully aware of Dani's upcoming departure. It's not that she didn't enjoy her time here, because she surely did, but this was never going to be forever. She had always planned to move onto something more suited for her, something safer, like numbers. Numbers she knows, numbers she understands, the supernatural world is better suited for these four, not her.

"It's not like we are not going to see each other," she adds. "We have the weekends."

Erin and Patty reluctantly nod their heads in understanding before pulling Dani into a group hug. Abby and Holtzmann join in, not wanting to be left out of this moment. Dani wiggles her way out, claiming her oxygen supply was being cut off. A few tears run down Patty's cheek, Dani gives her hand a sympathetic squeeze. Shen then move back over to Holtzmann taking her hand and opening her mouth to address the group again.

"I have another announcement… well we have an announcement." Dani looks sideways at her girlfriend.

Abby eyebrows curl in confusion, she knew about Dani's new job, but whatever this is, she wasn't told about in advance.

"Holtzmann and I are moving in together. Well, I'm moving into her place."

"Our place," Holtzmann corrects her.

"Yes, our place."

Abby scratches at the side of her neck. "Wow, are you two sure you're ready for that?" She puts up her hands in defense. "I'm happy for you both, truly, but it's a big step."

Holtzmann looks over at Dani, her eyes are soft and her smile contagious. She tucks a stray hair tress behind Dani's ear. "When you know, you know."

Leaning further into her, Dani gives Holtzmann a nod.

She smiles, watching the two women in front of her, Abby registers the obvious comfortable intimacy in their touches. They both deserve this happiness they found together and she hopes the best for them in the future. The smile begins to fade as another thought crosses her mind. "You were in Dani's room last night, weren't you?"

Holtzmann snaps her head up at her friend. Dani bites her lip, turning away, not able to look her cousin in the eye.

"So, what I was hearing last night was you two?" I just thought you had the television volume up."

Patty leans into Erin's shoulder, whispering into her ear. "And what? Thought she was just watching a porno."

Erin swats at Patty's arm, but can't hold in her snicker.

"And you…" Abby points at Holtzmann. "I thought you had a broken rib?"

Holtzmann and Dani stand rather uncomfortably in front of what feels like a firing squad. Their faces beet red and their eyes not wanting to meet Abby's. They are busted. They knew they should have went back to Holtzmann's after their date last night, but Abby's apartment was so much closer and the heat between them was on a steady rise. Abby was already in bed by the time they got there, so they tiptoed down the hall to Dani's room.

Holtzmann lets out a chuckle, trying to relieve some of the tension that her and Dani are feeling in this moment. She grabs onto Dani's hips pulling her against herself, to Dani's surprise. "Actually, it is a bruised rib," She points out, resting her forehead against Dani's. "And we are very careful."

Dani's blush intensifies, Erin and Patty make childish whistling noises, as Abby covers her ears. Still not ready to accept the fact that her baby cousin has a sex life and now that sex life includes one of Abby's best friends is not an image she wants in her head. "Okay, please can we change the subject."

Dani perks up, finally pulling out of her embarrassment. "Yes, I almost forgot. I have one more surprise."

Putting her hand to her heart, Abby braces herself for the next announcement. What could it be? They're getting married? Adopting a puppy? A baby? This is getting to be too much for one day.

"I know that my leaving puts you guys in a bit of a spot with having to find someone to take over for me." Dani smiles ear-to-ear, looking each of them in the eye. "So, I took it upon myself to find my replacement." She looks past them to the doorway, gesturing with her hand. "You can come in now."

They all turn around eyes focused on the dark silhouette in the doorway. Who could Dani have possible found to take her position without involving them in the process? The person steps into the light, a lean male figure with strawberry blonde hair come into view. He smiles as he walks towards them, giving a soft chuckle. "Good Morning, Angels."

"Good Morning, Charlie," they shout back at him in unison.

This is a welcomed surprise for the Ghostbusters crew. Abby is shocked that she wasn't the one to think of hiring Charlie, when Dani informed her of her upcoming departure. He is obviously out of a job with his former boss being in prison for trying to murder them. But also, he helped bring Mr. Crane to justice. He is a trustworthy soul and Dani could not have picked a better replacement.

"I think I speak for us all when I say we are glad to have you on board," Patty utters to the young man. "But just so we are clear, Pop culture references…well that's my thing."

He nods his head. "Duly noted."

She then breaks out into a smile, ruffling his perfectly styled hair in an affectionate manner.

Erin leans against the table beside her, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Hey Charlie."

While fixing his hair from Patty's tousling, he gives Erin a flirtatious smile. "Erin." Reaching into the bag over his shoulder, he pulls out a bottle of champagne. "I know it is only ten in the morning, but I thought we should celebrate."

There is no protest from the group, instead they scrounge around looking for anything they can use for cups to make a toast. A toast to new relationships, stronger friendships, and saving humanity once again.


End file.
